


Journey of a Champion

by TheSassBrit



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Legendary Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassBrit/pseuds/TheSassBrit
Summary: Ann Clark always dreamed of owning her pokémon and training them. Her other dream was to face Leon and become Champion herself. The problem is, her best friend also has that dream. Is their friendship strong enough or will the competition be too much?
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Journey of a Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking loved Sword and Shield but my biggest beef with it was that you didn't get to help Hop out while he was struggling. I wanted to write about my character's journey and how she and Hop helped each other grow stronger. I also wanted to write about how Ann became close to her pokemon during her journey. And yes, I am Hop/Female Protagonist garbage. Sue me. 
> 
> Also, I made some tweaks to the canon. Mostly about cost of stuff and how long the gym challenge takes, that's about it.

The day everything began was just like any other. The rookidee were chirping. The bleats of wooloo could be heard for miles. The sun barely poked through the clouds, shining into the windows of the small cottages of Postwick. 

A mother gently opened the door to her daughter’s room, poking her head in and lovingly smiling at the tuft of dark brown hair poking out near the pillow. “Ann, luv, it’s time to get up dear.”

A groan was her only answer, but Marla Clark knew her daughter would come shuffling out sooner rather than later now. She closed the door again and went back to the stove where her munchlax was waiting 

Dark brown eyes squinted as the light hit them. A freckled nose peeked out from under the covers and the girl slowly sat up, blinking blearily as she looked around her room. Slowly but surely, she crawled out of bed, socked feet padding on the shining wood floors as she stepped out of her room. Ann was never considered a morning person, and anyone who knew her knew she was never going to be. 

Marla looked back at her daughter. “Mornin’ luv.” 

Ann gave her mum a sleepy grin before shuffling over to the fridge. She opened it, wondering if she wanted Berry Juice or MooMoo Milk.

“Are you going to watch the big match with Hop today or are we going to watch on the tele?”

That woke Ann up. She perked up immediately, eyes widening. 

Marla smiled knowingly. Only pokémon could make her daughter wake up that quickly. And knowing that her best friend could be over any minute she quickly closed the fridge before hurrying into her room. 

Marla looked after her daughter lovingly, rolling her eyes. “Hop’s coming over.” Marla would have been silly to not see how her daughter was suddenly caring about how she looked around the boy. 

Ann was back out in record time, long hair combed, beret on and with her signature parka wrapped around her. 

“Hop said he was going to come over. Is that alright?”

Marla arched a thin brow. 

Ann smiled sheepishly as she sat at the table. It was silly to even ask anymore. For as long as Marla could remember, Ann was always friends with the boy who lived down the lane. Hop is a constant in Ann’s life that she’s sure will never go away. 

Breakfast went by quickly and Ann hurried into the living room after the dishes were done. Sure enough, right on time, the door opened and Hop ran in. He quickly kicked off his tennis shoes. “Ann you don’t even have the tele on! What have you been doing?”

“I have to eat, you nutter!” Ann retorted, sliding on her socks slightly as she raced after him. 

Marla huffed out a laugh, slowly following after them. She leaned against the living room door jamb, watching the two 14 year olds fight over the remote. They finally managed to get the tele on and soon the big match between Raihan and Leon showed up on the screen. Chairman Rose was making his usual speech before the match. After that, a pair of announcers were discussing both trainers’ teams and possible strategies that may show up during the match. 

Marla looked at her daughter, seeing the dreamy, wistful look that would come to her eyes every time a pokémon showed up on the screen. Marla’s smile faded slightly. Due to pokeballs being expensive, Ann never truly was able to have a pokémon to call her own besides her rotom. Seeing the Champions face on the screen reminded Marla that the time her daughter wouldn’t have a pokémon was going to end.

She knew Hop had an idea what Leon was going to bring them tomorrow, but she knew Ann was going to be over the moon when she found out. 

The Champion had sent a message to Marla a week before, asking if it was alright to bring Ann a pokémon from Wyndon. He was very respectful, knowing how some parents had reservations about their children traveling across the country and putting themselves in danger to train pokémon and battle them. 

Marla, though, knew what her daughter’s dream was. And she wasn’t about to get in the way. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to stop Ann, regardless. Once the girl wanted to do something she was going to do it. Marla would be stupid to stop her from pursuing a career with pokémon anyway. Even at a young age, Ann just had a way with pokémon one just didn’t see often. They seemed to listen to her every word. Marla looked at her munchlax, who was now shuffling toward where Ann and Hop were watching the match with wide eyes. 

Munch was a stubborn thing, but he listened to Ann with no complaints. He even liked to cuddle with her, which was absolutely out of the question with anyone else.

“He has to lower Gigalith’s defenses or else he’s never gonna land a hit!” Hop was arguing. 

Ann shook her head, leaning down to pick up Munch. “Leon is going to throw out his Aegislash now, watch. He just needs a steel type and Gigalith’s defenses won’t be an issue.”

Sure enough, the tiny Leon on the screen did just what Ann said he would.

Hop didn’t even reply, too engrossed with the match to discuss. 

Marla smiled and took her spot next to her daughter, wondering what was going to happen in the days to come. She couldn’t wait to watch her daughter finally bloom. 

She just hoped Leon would help her and Hop start off on the right path.

* * *

Ann stared up at the stars, leaning back against Hop’s wooloo, Puff. Hop was leaning on the other side. Ann could just picture him in his usual pose. Legs crossed, arms behind his head, ever present smile on his face. 

“And the way he used Charizard against Duraludon, it was incredible! You know Lee’s serious when Charchar comes out!”

Ann couldn’t help but smile. Very few people knew that Leon’s charizard was named Charchar. 

“Hey Ann?”

“Hm?”

“Y’know Lee’s gonna bring back pokémon tomorrow right?”

Ann’s heart started to race at the thought. She and her mum have already talked about this. Her bags were packed. A meeting was set up with the nearby Professor. Everything was prepared. All she needed was her own pokémon. Her mum made it sound like she was going to get one from the professor, but she was pants at keeping secrets. Leon was most likely bringing her one tomorrow too. “Yeah, I know.”

She heard the grass crunch as Hop rolled over and crawled close to her. She looked over at him, smiling just as big as he was. He got up to his hands and knees. “Imagine it. You can finally have your own pokémon! And not just a rotom either.”

Ann sat up, looking out toward the Slumbering Weald. “We can make our own teams,” she said dreamily, imagining all the pokémon she could possibly have. 

Hop sat up too. “Battle against other trainers!”

Ann held out her fist. “And beat Lee!”

Hop whooped and bumped his fist against hers, jumping up to his feet with his usual energy. “What do you think he’ll bring back? I hope he brings a dragon type!” 

Ann stood up, brushing grass off of her dress. “I dunno, but whatever it is they’ll be great.” When one didn’t have a pokémon, one wasn’t picky. Ann was willing to take whatever Leon brought, she was going to love them regardless because they would be _hers_.

“Lee’s probably thought really hard about it. I bet he’s picked out the perfect ones for us,” Hop said, resting his arm on her shoulder. 

The two looked out at the Slumbering Weald. Ann could picture it now. She would finally have her own pokémon. She could catch a rookidee and train it until it became a corviknight. They were always a solid choice to have in a team, being both steel and flying type. 

“Ann.” 

Ann looked over at Hop again, brow pinching at the serious expression on his face. 

“You know, I started thinking the other day. That if we ever both got pokémon and joined the challenge, we might have to battle against each other someday. That’s the only way one of us will face Lee after all.”

Ann bit her lip, looking out into the Weald again. Hop didn’t take losing well, and neither did she. “Well, we’ll just have to help each other get better, won’t we?” Ann said, stepping so she was standing in front of him. She held out her hand. “Through everything.”

Hop’s grin came back and he took her hand in his, shaking it. “To helping each other!”

Ann couldn’t help but think that she would be okay if she lost to him. Hop might not like losing but he wasn’t a sore one. Years of her beating him at video games and class has taught her that. “If anything, I’d be glad if it was you, mate,” Ann admitted, giving him a reassuring grin. 

Hop’s smile grew. “Likewise.” He whistled to Puff and the wooloo stood up with a tired bleat, objecting to its nap being cut off so soon. 

The two started to make their way back to Ann’s house, following Puff through the grass. Ann tripped occasionally, but Hop was always there with an arm out ready for her. “Your mum used to battle pokémon right?” he asked after helping her not fall for the 5th time. 

Ann shrugged. Her mum tried the gym challenge a long time ago, she only got to the Rock gym. “Yeah, she did. I think that’s why she’s okay with me starting the challenge.” 

Hop tilted his head. “I dunno, I just can’t picture her being a pokémon trainer.”

Ann thought about how she set Munch the Munchlax on some greedents that got into her garden, paling a little. She could tell that her mum was a stern but loving trainer just from that alone. “You’ve just never seen her in action.”

Hop just laughed. “Then again, she had a Snorlax for a partner right? Those trainers are usually pretty scary.”

It took a lot to get a Snorlax to do anything, and it took a trainer with a will of steel to get it to listen to them.

Ann stopped at her gate. “See you tomorrow!” 

Hop waved as he walked down the lane and Ann stayed at her gate, watching until Hop made it safely home. He stopped and waved back at her. Ann could just imagine the big smile on his face. She waved back with a smile of her own before walking into her own door. 

Her mum was sitting at the table, going through some mail. Ann took off her boots as quietly as she could before making her way to the table. Ann studied her mum. Many said she was a spitting image of her, and she couldn’t help but agree with them. They had the same tan, freckled skin. Same long nose, same dimples. The only difference was her mum’s eyes were hazel. “Got all your league payments and information in, you should be good to go once you get to Motostoke,” she said, looking over her reading glasses at her. 

Ann nodded, heart feeling too big for her chest. She knew battling in the league wasn’t cheap, which was why not everyone did it. And she knew she would have to get an endorsement from someone if she wanted to start the gym challenge. Her mum had to have put a ton of savings in to help pay for the entrance fee. “Mum, thank you, for everything.”

Marla Clark wasn’t an emotional woman. Ann could count on her hand the times she saw her mum cry or lose her cool. Her eyes were watering now. She sniffed and reached out to take Ann’s hand. “I want you to have the chance that I did. Training pokémon is...it’s indescribable. And I want you to have that.” 

Ann’s eyes trailed over to the badge clip and picture of her mum with a Snorlax up in a shadowbox on the wall. A picture of her and dad were next to it. “Mum, why did you stop?”

Her mum followed her line of sight, looking at the clip with only 5 badges on it. “Rock types were my weakness, and the gym leader was ruthless at the time. I tried to get past that gym for two years. And then I met your father and well...other things were more important I suppose.”

They sat in silence, looking up at the picture of Marla and her snorlax. Ann glanced at Munch laying at Marla’s feet. She knew he came from an egg that very snorlax produced. “Any advice for a newbie?” Ann joked. Her mum had taught her everything she knew about pokémon and battling. From type advantages to pokeball throwing techniques, her mum taught it all. 

“Pay attention.”

Ann looked at her mum in confusion. She’s told her to pay attention to her opponent, the other pokémon, and her surroundings. But just pay attention? That was new. “What?”

“Pay close attention to your pokémon, they’ll let you know everything you need to know. Know them more than you know yourself.” Marla’s expression became very serious. “And remember that they’re the ones getting hurt, not you.”

Ann stared at her mum in shock. Sure, they had serious lessons, but this was the most grim her mum has ever sounded. “Pokémon battles aren’t a game. I want you to promise that you’ll take it seriously. They’re living creatures that will put everything on the line for you. I learned that the hard way.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Her mum didn’t look convinced, but she didn’t press the subject. “You know everything else, let’s just say that’s my last word of advice.” She leaned over and kissed Ann on the forehead. “Get some rest, luv. Leon’s supposed to be here first thing tomorrow.” 

Ann said goodnight and went into her room. She plopped down on her bed, looking at the camping gear and large bag packed in the corner. This was it, this was going to be one of the last nights she would stay here. She flopped back, looking up at the ceiling. This would be one of the last nights she would be alone. Starting tomorrow, she would have a pokémon at her side. 

She smiled wide. 

She couldn’t wait.

* * *

“C’mon Ann!”

Ann huffed, chasing after Hop down the road toward Wedgehurst.

There was already a crowd surrounding Wedgehurst station, waiting for Leon’s return. People from all over Wedgehurst, Postwick, and any town nearby were there. Ann and Hop skidded to a halt at the edge of the crowd. Puff rolled to a stop next to them, bleating sadly. 

“How is Lee gonna find us through that crowd?” Hop whined, trying to find a way through the sea of people. 

Ann looked around, seeing an ignored bench across the street from the station. She grabbed Hop’s arm and pulled him along. Thankfully, Hop didn’t fight her. They weaved their way through the outskirts of the crowd, finally making it to the other side of the road. Hop stepped up onto the bench and held his hand out to Ann. “Don’t want you falling now.”

Ann rolled her eyes, but took his hand anyway. He always liked to point out her clumsiness. Ann never could go a whole day without tripping over her own feet or bumping into something.

The two stood on the bench, waiting in anticipation as the train finally started to roll in. After what seemed like years, Leon finally walked out of the station. The crowd started to applaud and cheer, trying to get his attention. He looked as glorious as ever with his cape. Charchar was right behind him and they both struck Leon’s famous pose.

Ann felt her cheeks flush. She never could get over her crush on Leon. He was always so nice to her when she was over to play with Hop and he became so tall and handsome as time went on. She shook the thoughts from her head, waving her arms to help Hop get his attention. 

Leon waved at them to let them know he saw them then went back to the crowd and reporters. 

Hop sighed in relief and sat on the bench. “And now we wait,” he grumbled, resting his hand on Puff’s head. 

Ann slowly but surely sat down as well. The last thing she needed was to fall and hit her head. “Charchar will pull him away eventually.”

Hop huffed, rolling his eyes. 

Ann patted his shoulder. She knew Hop missed his brother. And it had to be hard to share him with the rest of the region. But, she knew Hop would put on the typical cheerful face he always did when Leon finally joined them. The last thing Hop would want is Leon to be disappointed. 

Ann sighed through her nose, looking back at the pack of reporters hounding Leon with questions. She just...didn’t get it. Everyone treated Leon like he was bigger than life itself and put him up on a pedestal, Hop included. But to Ann, he was just Leon; the big brother neighbor who was just as silly as they were. She knew how dopey he could actually be when he wasn’t acting cool. 

It took 30 minutes, but sure enough Charchar just started to walk toward them, tired of the crowd and ready to see a familiar face. Leon used that as an excuse to get away from the reporters and followed after his partner. 

“Lee!”

Hop raced forward, leaping into Leon’s open arms. Ann watched fondly, letting them have their moment. They both laughed as Leon spun him around. They stumbled to a halt and Leon put Hop back down on his feet. “You’ve grown…” Leon held Hop out at arms length, staring intently. “Exactly an inch and a half since I was last here.”

Leon looked at Ann over Hop’s shoulder. “And there’s my unofficial little sister!” He let go of Hop and held his arms out for her. Ann’s blush came back tenfold as she hugged him. He was taller than she remembered.

“C’mon, I’ve got a surprise for you guys when we get back to the house,” he said, pulling away. 

Ann got lost in thought as they walked back to Postwick. She blocked out Hop’s and Leon’s voices, occasionally looking over at Charchar and Puff. What kinds of pokémon did Leon bring them? What type would she want? She didn’t even know what kind of pokémon she would work well with. She supposed she could ask Leon how he picked Charchar out, but that was his own experience. If her mum taught her anything, it was that every trainer’s relationship with their pokémon was unique. 

Before she knew it, they were back in Postwick. 

Her heart started to flutter and her stomach felt like it was full of butterfree as she looked at the pokeballs hooked onto Leon’s hip. One of those pokémon is going to be her partner for the years to come. The thought almost overwhelmed her.

They finally made it back to Hop and Leon’s house and Hop was losing patience, just like she was. “C’mon Lee, I know you brought us pokémon!” 

Leon laughed, giving Ann a wink. “Alright, alright, you caught me.” He easily unclipped three pokeballs and tossed them out onto the little makeshift battle arena in the yard. Three bright lights appeared, and three small pokémon rolled out onto the ground. Ann immediately recognized them. The scorbunny started to run around the small arena, leaving little flames in its wake. The sobble squealed and jumped into the small decorative pond, narrowing it’s eyes at the scorbunny. The grookey was the one that caught her eye. It jumped into the tree, ignoring the other two and tapping at a berry with curious, wide eyes. 

“Well you two, what do you think?” Leon asked, crossing his arms with a proud smile. “Took me ages to decide what to bring you guys. So I decided to give you a chance to make a choice.” 

Ann bit her lip, tip toeing her way through the landscaping to make it to the tree. The grookey looked down at her, tilting its head. Ann couldn’t describe the feeling in her chest as her eyes met the little pokémon’s. It was somewhere between awe and fear. Awe at seeing a pokémon she’s only seen pictures of, and fear that it would reject her. She held up her hand, clicking her tongue a little. “Hi little guy,” she cooed. 

The grookey chirped, putting it’s stick back in the two tufts on its head before slowly crawling down the tree toward her. Ann held very still as it sniffed her hand before touching her finger tips with its own. Ann studied it’s little paw, seeing the small claws at the end of its fingertips. The rough pads of it’s fingers and it’s soft fur brushed against her palm as it explored her. It chirped happily again, practically jumping onto her shoulder. Ann giggled as it sniffed at her hat, reaching toward the pompom on the top. 

“Hey, you can’t have that!” she laughed, putting her fingers between the little grookey’s and her hat. 

“Have you made your decision?” Leon asked. 

Ann pulled the grookey off her shoulder, holding it out in front of her. Those wide, big eyes were completely focused on her now. She smiled at it, knowing she made the right choice in her heart. “Yep!”

She carefully made her way back over where Hop and Leon were waiting. “The professor I got that grookey from said that he’s the smartest pokémon she’s seen in awhile. I can’t wait to see what you guys accomplish together.” 

Ah, so her grookey was a male. Ann looked down at the little guy, who was now cuddling into the front of her parka. 

Hop was still looking between the sobble and the scorbunny. Ann watched closely, wondering what he would pick. _If he wants to beat Leon, he should pick the sobble,_ Ann thought, looking over at Charchar. 

Sure enough, Hop finally looked at the sobble. “You’re coming with me!” he declared, crouching down to let the little pokémon inspect him. The sobble took no time to start climbing up Hop’s arm, getting water all over him. Hop laughed, giving the little sobble a pat on it’s head. 

“What are you gonna name yours, Ann?”

Ann looked back down at her little grookey. The first name that came to mind might sound silly to some people, but she didn’t care. It fit him. “Baby.”

Hop didn’t look surprised in the least. “Hm...I’ll have to think on mine.” 

Leon meanwhile, was working on getting the scorbunny to stop running for a second. The little pokémon finally let itself get caught and Leon laughed as he brought it over so Charchar could inspect him. “And you’re coming with me. Charchar’s a tough teacher but she’ll love you no matter what.”

Ann looked back at Baby, who was looking up at her hat again. She giggled and picked up the pokeball he came out of, letting him inspect it. He held it in his little hands for a moment before biting it. 

“Now, there was something I wanted to talk to you guys about,” Leon said. 

Ann looked at Hop, who shrugged before paying attention to Leon again. “I’m willing to give you two an endorsement on two conditions.”

Ann’s eyes widened and she looked at Hop, who’s eyes were equally wide. Usually, people got endorsements from the nearby professor, gym leader, or senior trainer. But the Champion himself? That was unheard of. 

Ann straightened her back, focusing on Leon. She would do whatever it took to get an endorsement from him. 

“First, I want your guys' first battle to be here,” he said, gesturing to the makeshift arena. “Then I want you guys to see the professor and we’ll both see what you got.” 

Hop leaped up, causing his sobble to squeal. “You got it!”

Leon grabbed the back of Hop’s jacket before he could run to the pitch. “Not so fast, you need to spend time with your pokémon first before you guys do any battling.”

Ann tightened her grip on Baby. What did Leon have in mind?

“Meet me here tomorrow, and we’ll see if you guys truly have what it takes.” Leon winked at Ann. “Besides, I have to spend the rest of the day with Mum or she’d kill me. Remember the barbecue tonight!”

Ann couldn’t help but grin at that. 

“Meet me here at 9 am sharp!” 

Ann almost groaned. While she could get up that early, didn’t mean she had to like it. 

“Have fun you guys. Have a champion time!” Leon tipped his hat before walking into the house, leaving Hop and Ann alone with their pokémon. 

Ann beamed down at Baby, plopping down in the middle of the yard. She figured he’d be most comfortable with the grass and the outdoors, so that’s where she was gonna be. Hop had the same idea, letting his sobble crawl back into the water before laying on his stomach next to the decorative pool. 

“Aren’t they amazing?” he asked softly, watching his little sobble swim 

Ann watched as Baby played with a long blade of grass. Her heart swelled as she watched him, almost wanting to cry at the happy little sounds he made. 

No matter what happened now, she was going to be happy with him by her side, she just knew it.

* * *

Her mum loved Baby at first sight, which didn’t surprise Ann in the least. 

She knew where she got her love for pokémon from. Her mum was a bloody good ranger after all.

Marla was holding the little grookey, turning him this way and that, inspecting his teeth, his ears, everything. “He’s very well developed for a young grookey. Claws are very strong. Grip is good. Teeth are clean and gums are healthy.” Baby was tired of the poking and prodding and he nipped at her mum’s finger the next time it got too close to his face. 

Marla laughed before handing Baby back to Ann. “Leon went above and beyond with your first partner. That’s a prime specimen of a pokémon.” 

Baby curled himself around the back of Ann’s neck, eyeing her mum warily. Ann grinned and scratched at the top of his head and she felt him relax against her. “Leon brought back a sobble and a scorbunny too.”

Marla looked curious now, tilting her head. “And who took who?” 

Ann sat at the table, placing Baby in her lap. “Sobble went to Hop and scorbunny went to Leon.” 

Marla nodded, going to the big jar with pokesnacks in them. “Hop will need that water type if he wants a solid chance against Leon.” She turned back around with two snacks in hand. “Why didn’t you pick it?”

Ann bit her lip. While the sobble was very cute and she was sure it was perfectly capable, it just didn’t feel right. “I just...wasn’t interested, I guess. I saw Baby and I just walked right over to him.” 

Marla smiled. “That’s how most trainers pick. Most of the time they think they know what they want and then when they actually see the pokémon they change their mind.”

Marla held out a pokesnack to Baby as a peace offering. Baby snatched it from her hands before sniffing at the treat. Marla tossed the other to Munch, who ate it in one gulp. Ann smiled and petted Baby’s head while he started to nibble at it. “Well luv, you better get some rest. Leon wants you and Hop to battle tomorrow, right?”

Ann nodded, heart racing at the thought. She had only ever dreamed of participating in pokémon battles. Her heart then dropped and her stomach rolled at the thought of Baby getting hurt. 

“He’ll be fine, luv. Pokémon are heartier than we think they are,” Marla reassured. How her mum seemed to read her mind sometimes, she didn’t know. Marla then winked. “Hop picked a good rival. Your grass type will trump his water type any day.” 

Ann grinned at the realization. Hop may have the advantage with more pokémon, but she had the upper hand on one of them. She just had to be smart around Puff. “How did you deal with them getting hurt?” 

Marla petted Munch, humming in thought. “They would have to take quite a bit of damage to get seriously hurt. League matches are closely monitored for the pokémon’s sake. The most that will ever happen is they will faint.” Her mum looked over her glasses at her. “The real danger is in the wild. I want you to promise me you’ll be careful there.”

Ann nodded. Now that she had Baby, she was going to be extremely careful in the wild. The last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt. She stood up, giggling at how Baby was still chewing on the treat. “Night mum, thanks again.”

Marla stood up and pecked Ann on the forehead. “Goodnight luv.”

Ann stepped into her room, gently setting Baby down on her bed. He finally finished the snack, chirping up at her. “Sorry you got inspected,” Ann apologized, gently rubbing his ear. 

The little grookey chirped again before yawning. He curled up into a ball and his eyes closed. Ann just watched him for a moment, heart overflowing with emotion as she watched him fall asleep. She quickly got ready for bed, being quiet so she didn’t disturb him. She crawled in beside him, moving herself around so she didn’t disturb him. It didn’t matter because he opened his eyes and looked up at her as she got settled. “Sorry.”

Baby blinked sleepily before yawning and moving closer to her. He tucked himself into her side, curling up into a ball again. 

Ann couldn’t stop herself from beaming, resting her hand on his side. 

She never slept better.

* * *

Hop couldn’t stop staring at his two pokémon. He was sitting cross legged on the floor, watching them with wide eyes. 

Puff and his sobble immediately got along. Both pokémon were napping in his bed. The door opening told Hop that Leon was walking in. His mum always knocked before she came in. 

“How’s your sobble doing?” Leon asked, sitting next to him. 

“He and Puff are friends already. I can’t wait to fight Ann and her grookey tomorrow.”

Leon hummed in thought. “You know, since she’s going to be going on this journey with you that could make her your rival.”

Hop narrowed his eyes. “Like you and Sonia used to be?”

Leon laughed. “We still are. She helps me stay on my toes.” Leon let out his scorbunny, holding him in his lap. “Rivals are great to help you come up with new tactics and to stay motivated during the badge challenge. Some trainers get bored or discouraged. Rivals help with that.”

Hop looked up at his pokémon. “But do you think she’ll give me enough of a challenge?”

Silence from Leon had Hop looking over at his brother. Leon’s face was deadpan. “You really think she can’t? She’s stronger than you think she is. She’ll be a tough rival.”

Leon was acting like he was dumb, so Hop thought hard about it. Her mum was a pokémon ranger, so she had to have learned some things from her. And now that he was thinking about it, her grookey had a significant advantage on his sobble. Hop had picked the sobble because he felt connected to it, but also because Leon’s strongest pokémon was a fire type. 

“You need Ann. And Ann will need you.”

Hop reached up, scratching under his sobble’s chin. “Why would she need me? She’s not a kid.”

“No, but she lacks confidence sometimes. And she needs someone to remind her to do things for herself. You need someone to remind you of what’s important as you go along too. Pokémon training isn’t just about becoming the best.”

Hop frowned. “But everyone wants to beat you. How could it not be about becoming the best?”

Leon pet his scorbunny, smiling softly down at it. “Training pokémon is a powerful experience. You have these amazing creatures that give you their absolute trust and you have to earn it and their respect. Good trainers know all the tactics and rules of pokémon training and they can battle decently, but amazing trainers know their pokémon better than anything. Those trainers are the ones that become gym leaders and reach the top of the League.” He looked over at Hop. “That’s why I want to help everyone become better trainers. Can you imagine a region where everyone and their pokémon have that kind of bond?”

Hop couldn’t help but smile. Leon always had seemingly impossible ambitions, but if anyone could reach them, it was him. “That does sound amazing,” he said, picking up his sobble. His sobble chirped in annoyance for a moment before falling asleep in Hop’s lap again. 

“I want you and Ann to make it to the semifinals more than anything. I want you guys to prove that you don’t need money or elite training to be the best.”

Hop looked down at his sobble, biting his lip. “Do you really think we can make it there?”

Leon rested a hand on his shoulder. “I know you can. I’ve never seen anyone more passionate about pokémon than you. And Ann has a way with pokémon I’ve never seen. I can’t wait to see what you guys can do.”

Hop remembered what he talked about with Ann the previous night. “Lee, how are we supposed to deal with the fact that we might have to face each other at the end? Neither of us like losing, and I don’t know how to feel about possibly hurting her.”

Leon stayed silent, thinking hard. His brow always pinched when he did. “That’s up to you guys. I can’t say what you guys will be like in 2 or 3 years. People change, and you both will too.”

Both brothers sat in silence, looking at their pokémon. Hop knew his brother was right, but it wasn’t the answer he was hoping for. 

He and Ann have always been together. Throughout his childhood, he couldn’t imagine doing anything without her. He knew her dream was to be a top rate pokémon trainer and win the championship, just like him. 

He didn’t know what to think as he went to bed that night. 

After thinking for a long time, he decided that he was going to adapt as he went. He and Ann have been through so much together already. No pokémon challenge was going to get between their friendship, he was determined to not let it happen.

* * *

Ann gasped and ducked as another rookidee dove for her head. 

She was going to _kill_ Hop. 

The little bugger just had to suggest coming into the Slumbering Weald after the wooloo. Ann was also miffed at how he just depended on her and her grookey in the meantime since his pokémon hadn’t recovered from fainting and they didn't have revives. She loved how passionate he was about helping pokémon and pokémon in general, but she wanted to strangle him right now. 

“Hop, slow down!”

Hop skidded to a halt, dodging another rookidee. 

“But Ann, we’ve got to catch up with-”

“Baby is hurt, you nut!”

Hop’s face fell and Ann felt bad for yelling at him, but sometimes he needed the wake up call. Baby, meanwhile, was calmly sitting on her shoulder. His fur was ruffled and Ann saw him favoring one of his back legs earlier. He was starting to shake too.

Hop looked up at the little grookey. “Sorry little guy, you’ve been doing so well.” Hop pulled out one of the potions Leon gave them and started to spray the little pokémon down. Ann could feel his stance become stronger and his grip on her parka tightened as Hop treated him. 

Ann gave the pokémon a good scratch on the head, cooing compliments to him. He had been doing well. Ever since they ran in he was able to fight off skwovets and rookidee left and right. “You’re gonna get the biggest treat when we get home little buddy.”

The grookey chirped happily, clutching at a lock of her hair. 

“Sorry Ann,” Hop mumbled, scuffing his foot on the ground. 

Ann reached up and set a hand on his shoulder. “Me too.” 

Hop smiled and held his hand out. “Together, mate?”

Ann put her hand in his. “Lead the way.”

They were more careful as they went forward, intently listening for the bleating of the runaway wooloo. The fog started to thicken, making their journey forward insanely slow. Ann could feel Hop basically vibrating in impatience, but she tightened her grip on him, reminding him to stay with her. 

A low, eerie howl echoed around them, stopping both of them in their tracks. Baby whimpered, hiding himself against Ann’s head. “Hop, we should leave,” Ann whispered. 

“I think you’re right,” Hop said, slowly leading them back. 

They turned and started to run, but a large hulking shadow began to emerge from the fog. 

The strangest pokémon Ann had ever seen started to pad its way toward them. Its blue fur gleamed even in the shadows of the Weald. Two long braids trailed down from its head, seemingly working against gravity. It’s eyes seemed to look straight through both her and Hop. It lifted its head and another howl cut through the air. 

Next thing Ann knew, her world was black.

* * *

“Ann, Hop! Hop!!!”

Ann slowly opened her eyes and the bright light of the sun almost blinded her. As her vision cleared, she recognized Leon. She suddenly jolted awake, looking around for Baby. The little grookey chirped in irritation as she jolted him from his spot on her lap. 

“Ann, thank goodness,” Leon said, resting a hand on her back to help her stay upright. 

“What happened?” Ann asked, resting a hand on Baby. His little paw wrapped around her fingers. 

“You guys were late coming to meet me at the lab so I had Charchar look for you. What were you guys thinking?!”

Ann looked over at Hop, who was on the ground next to her. “Hop?” She reached out and shook his shoulder. He groaned, eyes squinting as he started to come to. 

“Ann!” he suddenly cried out, bolting upright. 

“Hop it’s okay,” Ann gently said, resting her hand on his. 

Hop looked around, eyes widening at Leon. “Lee? How did you find us? You’re pants with directions.”

Leon huffed, gesturing to Charchar. “Charchar found you guys. What were you doing in the Weald, Hop?”

Hop jumped to his feet, looking frantic. “The wooloo! Is it okay?”

Leon grinned. “It’s alright. He was standing next to you guys when I found you.”

A small bleat had Ann looking at the little pokémon standing next to the charizard. Leon stood and crossed his arms, smile fading. “You guys need to be more careful! You could have gotten seriously hurt in here.” He helped Ann to her feet. “C’mon, we can still make it to the lab before the day’s over.” 

He started to walk away, Charchar taking the lead. Ann sighed, making sure Baby had a good grip on her shoulder before following him. Hop hurried up to walk next to her. “Sorry Ann, I got us both in trouble...again.”

Ann smiled and rolled her eyes. “I chose to follow you in here, it’s not your fault.” 

Hop smiled back at her as they followed Leon back to Postwick. 

Ann stopped in her tracks, looking back at the Weald. What was that pokémon? And how was it able to do that to them? It almost felt like it was trying to talk to her too. 

“C’mon Ann!” 

Ann snapped herself out of her thoughts, hurrying to catch up with Hop and Leon. 

She wasn’t going to go back there anytime soon, so she decided not to worry about it.

* * *

Hop couldn’t believe it. 

Ann beat him again!

Leon wasn’t kidding about her being a tough rival. She was quicker than him. And Baby was stronger than he looked. 

Hop couldn’t help pout as Professor Magnolia healed up his pokémon. Ann was standing next to him, waiting for her turn. 

“Ann, Hop.”

Hop looked over at his brother.

“After seeing a match like that one, Professor Magnolia and I agree that you both deserve a letter of endorsement.”

Ann smiled widely. “Really?!”

Hop pumped his fist. “Alright! Thanks Lee!”

Leon crossed his arms, smiling. “You both are still young, and plenty rough around the edges, but it was a proper battle.” Leon looked at Charchar, who was standing behind his shoulder. “Charchar and I felt excited just watching you two.”

The Champion’s face became serious. “Hop, you’re too focused on things like how you throw your pokeball and whatnot. Things like that have nothing to do with real strength.”

Hop nodded. After hearing what Lee said last night, Hop understood what he meant. “Right!”

Ann wasn’t paying attention anymore, taking her pokeballs back from Professor Magnolia. She immediately let both of her pokémon out. Baby chirped happily, crawling up on her shoulder. Ann giggled, leaning her head into the grookey’s.

Ann’s new rookidee chirped, landing on her other shoulder. 

Hop couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t remember the last time Ann was this happy. Ever since her dad passed away a few years ago, Hop felt she just didn’t smile as brightly as she used to. He looked down at his own pokémon, smiling at his sobble, wooloo, and rookidee. 

“How you got your pokémon to like you this quickly, I don’t know,” Professor Magnolia chuckled, scratching under Ann’s rookidee’s chin. 

The rookidee chirped, leaning into the scratches. 

“Pokémon always love Ann,” Hop said. 

Professor Magnolia grinned. “That’s the sign of a strong trainer. I can’t wait to see what you and your team can do.” She looked at Leon over her glasses. “Well, now that you decided to endorse them, it’s my turn to help. I happened to have found two Wishing Stars lately. I think two new trainers deserve them, don’t you Leon?”

Hop stared at the professor, jaw dropping. Wishing stars? That meant that he and Ann could dynamax their pokémon. 

“Really?” Hop looked at Leon hopefully. 

Leon nodded. “Yes, but only after we teach them about it.”

Hop and Ann listened attentively, taking in every bit of information Lee and Professor Magnolia had to tell them. 

Dynamaxing was truly amazing and Hop couldn’t wait to try it. 

And it meant that he and Ann could finally start on their journey.

* * *

A heavy mist clung to the trees surrounding Lake Axewell. The occasional cry of a pokémon broke the silence of the morning. The sun began to rise in the distance, melting the frost covering the grass. 

Ann was never a morning person, but one had to be when they had two mouths to feed, including their own. 

Another yawn escaped her as she stirred the breakfast curry in the big pot in front of her. Bless her mother, she gave her a recipe book of all the curries she ever made and gave her ingredients. Ann was glad to know that she always could go back whenever she needed to. 

A tiny chirp broke her out of her thoughts. The little rookidee in front of her tilted its head, looking impatient. Baby, meanwhile, was climbing a berry tree nearby, gathering more berries for all of them. 

Ann caught the little rookidee on her way to the professor's house. Leon had given both her and Hop a pokeball before letting them go their own separate ways to reach the professor. Ann and Hop, still spooked from the Slumbering Weald, stayed close together and caught their first pokémon together. They both found rookidee, but Ann was excited at the pokémon’s potential. Knowing that the little bird pokémon in front of her would eventually become the flying behemoth she saw on tv and in taxi fliers had her heart fluttering. 

“I think I know what your name is gonna be,” she finally said, spooning the egg curry into a bowl for the pokémon. 

The rookidee chirped before digging into the food. 

“You remind me of my Uncle Evan from Spikemuth. Always hungry, super intense. So Evan it is.”

Evan didn’t seem to care. Ann got her rotophone out, pulling up her pokedex. She was so elated after she caught the pokémon that she didn’t see what sex it was. Oh, so it was a female rookidee in front of her. “You’re still Evan, baby girl.”

Evan chirped, hopping toward her after finishing her food. 

A small happy chirp had Ann looking toward the berry tree. Baby hopped down, hurrying over to her with the little bag she gave him. He held it out proudly to her, tapping his stick on the ground. “And what did you find cutie pie?”

Ann peeked into the bag, smiling widely at the array of berries her grookey managed to find. “Good job, Baby!” 

The pokémon chirped proudly, rubbing his head against her hand before hurrying over to his bowl of food. 

Ann sighed happily, looking out at how the sun was casting everything in a warm glow. Now she got why her mum got up super early. The world was pretty at this time of day. She still wasn’t used to it even after being on the road for 3 weeks now. “Well, it’s time to head toward Motostoke,” she said, getting to her feet. 

Her pokémon followed her as she cleaned out her pot and cooking utensils. They pulled out the stakes to the tent and soon, they were on their way. Evan flew above them, chirping happily as Ann followed the dirt path next to the lake, spraying a repel on her as she went. Baby took his spot on her shoulder, occasionally screeching in warning when a wild pokémon got too close. 

Ann couldn’t be happier at the moment. Her grookey was growing at a fast pace. Her rookidee liked her. She had been earning enough money from battling other trainers and she was sure she could afford another pokeball and some potions soon enough. 

“I think a zigzagoon would be good to join us next, don’t you? Uncle Evan has one and they’re always a good addition to a team,” Ann thought aloud. “Or should we get a vulpix so we have a fire type before the first gym?”

Vulpix were usually easy to find on a sunny day. And it would be invaluable for the grass gym. Ann made up her mind. She was going to find a vulpix next. She would have to depend on Evan to catch one, but she had complete confidence in her team. 

Ann’s spirits fell a little when she thought about the price of a pokeball for the said vulpix. Another reason many people didn’t do the gym challenge was that pokeballs themselves were expensive. The fact Leon _gave_ her one still blew her mind. She wasn’t going to look the gift mudbray in the mouth though. She smiled up at Evan. She would have to get Leon a super big present someday once she had enough money of her own. 

The sun was high in the sky now, and a look at her rotophone confirmed that it was well past noon. Ann was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice how Baby was sitting up in alert, staring at a patch of trees nearby. Evan was also quiet, landing on a branch. 

Ann stared at her pokémon in confusion before a grim realization came over her. She needed to run. She started to sprint as fast as she could. A low roar followed her and she dared to look over her shoulder. Oh crap. A bewear burst out of the brush. It was looking angry and hungry as it started loping toward her. 

Baby screeched and leaped off her shoulder. 

Ann gasped, skidding to a halt. “No! Come on!”

The little grookey was standing his ground, beating the ground with his stick as he screeched a battle cry at the oncoming bewear. Evan was circling around above them, getting ready to dive. 

“No! We need to run!”

Time seemed to slow as she ran back toward her pokémon. Baby was dodging the bewear’s wailing paws. Evan was distracting it by diving at its head. Baby was finally smacked away by the bewear, landing on the ground with a heavy thud. The bewear was starting to close in on him. 

Time seemed to stop as Ann sprinted back to her pokémon. She picked up a branch from the ground, winding up to swing. She smacked the bewear in the head, stunning it for a moment. Without thinking, Ann pulled out her pokeballs, heart pounding. Tears filled her eyes. She prayed that Baby was going to be okay, but she had to get out of this first if she wanted to help him. Now, the bewear was focused on her. Ann didn’t even wait to see what it would do, she ran. 

The roar of the bewear seemed to shake the air around her and she could almost feel the ground trembling beneath her with its steps. She yelped as it swiped for her, barely whiffing. 

Luckily, she could see a campground ahead and she saw all the trainers there preparing their own pokémon. 

“Look out!” a trainer shouted. 

Sharp, crushing pain exploded in her side as she got slammed into the ground. The world spun as she tried to get her bearings. Well, at least the bewear smacked her away from it. 

“Go Pangoro!” the trainer shouted, throwing a pokeball.

Ann tried to get further away from the two large pokémon and she scrambled toward the campground. 

“Ann!” a familiar voice yelled. 

Ann looked up to see Hop, feeling relief wash over her. She grabbed his outstretched hand and let him pull her fully into the safety of the campground. 

The bewear finally started to run away after seeing it was outmatched by a pangoro, snorlax, and machoke. 

Ann looked down at the two pokeballs clutched in her hands. Were they okay?! She quickly let them out. She only started to relax when they both appeared in front of her. 

“I’m so sorry babies,” she said softly, instantly reaching for them. Baby chirped softly, weakly reaching for her hand. More tears filled her eyes as she looked down at him. She couldn’t believe that she let this happen to her poor little pokémon. Her throat closed up as sobs threatened to escape. Now that the adrenaline and panic was disappearing, extreme guilt and fear took it’s place. Evan chirped and flew up to her shoulder. 

Hop, meanwhile, was talking a mile a minute. “Ann how did you get a bewear mad at you? Are you okay? You flew like 20 feet. What happened?!”

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, Ann groaned as the pain in her side got worse. She could feel all the scrapes and bruises from her tumble too.She lifted her arm, hesitantly looking at her side. Well, she wasn’t bleeding. 

Now that the bewear threat was gone, every adult in the camp was crowding around her now. She curled down around Baby, feeling more crowded and overwhelmed than ever before. 

“Alright everyone, back up! C’mon Ann, let’s find the medic and get the nurse for your pokémon. There’s usually one at every campground.” Hop managed to help her to her feet and started to lead her toward the medic’s lodge. 

“Thanks,” she weakly managed to get out, readjusting Baby in her arms. 

“What happened, mate?”

Ann sighed, wincing when the action caused her side to twinge. It was better now that she was standing up. “I was walking along and it just attacked out of nowhere. I was on the path and used the repel my mum gave me and everything.”

Sobble was on Hop’s shoulder and slowly crawled over to hers. Little tears were in its eyes as it tapped her cheek. “Blimey, that bewear must have been hungry or something. Other trainers said that wild pokémon have been on edge lately now that the badge competition is getting ready to start. Too many inexperienced people come out and make ‘em angry.”

A tug on her parka had her looking down at Baby, who was looking up at her with concerned eyes. Now she felt even worse. He was still worried about her even though he was the one who got hurt. “These little guys tried to save me. Started fighting back and everything, I was a coward and couldn’t help them,” she sniffed. 

Hop stared at her like she was crazy. “Ann, you know some trainers would have just let their pokémon faint while they ran right? You’re braver than the lot of ‘em.” He gestured to Baby. “And you got him out in time, right?”

Ann frowned at the thought of her pokémon fainting, more tears forming. “I couldn’t let them-”

“Ann, it’s okay,” Hop interrupted. His expression was understanding, and Ann was glad to know that he would have done the same exact thing she did. 

Hop stayed with her while the medic checked her out. She had some bruised ribs and the medic healed her up with a potion. The medic told her to take it easy for a week, wrapping bandages around her torso. 

While she was getting bandaged up, Hop took Baby to the nurse for her. 

She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have a friend like him.

Hop led her back to where his tent was pitched nearby after both she and Baby were back on their feet. His rookidee chirped as they approached, flying up to sit on Hop’s shoulder. Ann hugged Baby close to her, trying to stop crying. He was safe and she really shouldn’t have been worried still, but she couldn’t help it.

“How has the rest of your hike through the fields been?” Hop asked, setting out a chair from the camping grounds. 

Ann knew he was trying to distract her, and she had to thank him for it. She hadn’t seen him since the opening ceremony at Motostoke. They both had decided to go their own ways in the wild area nearby, wanting to train their pokémon more before making their way toward Turffield. 

“These guys have been able to handle anything around the same size. We’ve been avoiding the big ones okay until now.”

Hop sat next to her, letting both his rookidee and sobble stay with her. He called over his wooloo, who easily settled down next to her. The familiar soft feeling of Puff’s body helped relax her even more. 

“Squirt is worried too,” he laughed, scratching his sobble’s chin. 

Ann smiled, letting Baby climb into Hop’s lap. “You finally named him?”

Hop smiled wide, looking at his sobble proudly. “Yep! He’s got a mean water gun technique, so I decided to name him Squirt.”

Ann gestured to his rookidee. “And him?”

“Need to think on him.”

Ann couldn’t help but grin. It took Hop weeks to think of a name for Puff. 

“Let’s bust out your mum’s curry book. I think we all could use a bite right now, yeah?”

Hop insisted on doing all the chopping, stirring and cooking, following Ann’s instructions rather than let her do anything. The curry was a little burnt, but Ann thought it was good regardless. Ann stayed with Hop the rest of the day at Hop’s insistence, not that she was going to fight him on it. She didn’t want to be alone right now.

The sun was beginning to set, casting everything in a soft glow. Baby was sleeping lazily in her lap, the tip of his tail twitching occasionally. It was as if today never happened.

Hop sat next to her, throwing another log on the campfire. “You know, you’re going to have to let them do some of the work sometimes. They’re not going to be used to listening to you if you do everything.”

Ann bit her lip. Of course he noticed the same thing she did. She had noticed how Baby and Evan didn’t listen to her before, forcing her to go back and get them in their pokeballs. Hop had got that serious expression on his face when she told him about it. “That’s the thing Hop, I don’t want to be their...master or something. Doesn’t feel right.”

Evan cooed on her shoulder, pecking at the pompom on her hat. 

“And that’s alright, mate. But what if they want to help you?”

Ann felt tears prick her eyes, thinking about how her tiny pokémon were willing to go up against a bewear for her. Determination filled her. She wasn’t going to let them down again. She didn’t realize how lightly she was taking all of this until now. She had to be stronger too so her pokémon could reach their full potential. “We’ll have to work on tactics. And I need to start running. I bet my time was slow if I couldn’t outrun a bewear.” 

Hop snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, that’s kind of sad.” 

Ann playfully shoved on his shoulder, rolling her eyes. 

“I’m glad you’re okay. That was really scary to see,” Hop said quietly, looking at her. 

Ann reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze before wrapping her arms around Baby again. “Want to have a battle in the morning, Hop? I need to get back on my feet and I can’t think of anything else.”

Hop’s golden eyes regained their competitive light. “You’re on, mate.”

Despite everything, Ann went to bed in good spirits.

* * *

Hop was over the moon. 

He just got his first badge, his team was growing stronger and stronger every day and he bet he finally figured out a tactic to beat Ann. At the thought of her, he decided to stay back and see how Ann did during her match against Milo. The grass badge was pretty easy to get, so Hop had no doubt Ann would be able to get it on the first try. 

Hop watched from the lobby, he would have a better view from the big screens there than he would in the nosebleed section of the stadium. Hop would have to ask Ann what she did to train her pokémon for the last six months because they all looked phenomenal. 

Her grookey wasn’t the first to come out, since he was also a grass type. Her rookidee had already evolved into a corvisquire and it was devastating against Milo’s pokémon. Hop watched with wide eyes. The way Ann and her pokémon moved on the pitch was in perfect sync. Hop could hear her only shout short commands or sounds instead of full words or sentences like most trainers. She was even able to keep up with them too, easily following the fighting pokémon wherever they went on the pitch.

It was almost magical. 

Her vulpix was her other shining star in this match. Ann seemed to be telling it to do things before Milo could even shout a command to his own pokémon. It was bloody fast too. 

Hop could feel his jaw dropping more and more as the match went on. 

Milo was down to his last pokémon, eldegoss. 

Hop tensed up, waiting for Ann to dynamax her vulpix to battle against the dynamaxed eldegoss. 

But, she wasn’t activating her wishing star. Instead, she was staring up at the eldegoss with confidence one normally wouldn’t have against the dynamax. She let out a sharp whistle and her vulpix flared bright, running toward the eldegoss. 

Hop watched in amazement as the vulpix shot a tongue of fire that could almost rival his brother's charizard. 

The eldegoss didn’t stand a chance.

Hop couldn’t remember if he ever saw this happen in a league match. 

Ann literally just one-shot a dynamaxed pokémon. 

The camera zoomed in on Ann, who wasn’t paying attention to the crowd. She had her arms wrapped around her little vulpix, pressing kisses to its head. 

Hop grinned, he could just imagine the baby talk she was giving it right now. 

“Did that little vulpix really just do that?” someone whispered behind him.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen something like that.” 

“Blimey, I need to train harder.”

Hop couldn’t help but agree with the trainer behind him. Ann and her pokémon had to be training night and day to be that good at the first gym. And knowing her little grookey, Hop had a feeling she would get the water badge in no time. 

He decided to wait for her. It had been a couple months since they talked face to face after all. Texting on the rotoms never really was enough for him. Besides, he missed her. It was strange not seeing her every day. 

Ann came skipping out of the locker room about half an hour later, her three pokémon in tow. 

Before Hop could say anything, reporters swarmed her. Hop stared in surprise. Sure, he got interviewed. Being the younger brother of the current champion and winning as quickly as he did earned him one. 

Ann had at least three reporters with their cameras surrounding her. Hop knew Ann long enough to know when she was getting irritated. Her brow always pinched and her eyes would get this steely look to them. Reporters were starting to ask if her vulpix was modified somehow and Hop decided to step in.

“Saw her catch that one myself. Likely she just feeds it too well,” he said, stepping to her side with his hands behind his head.

Ann gave him a grateful look while the reporters were distracted. “Yeah, my mum gave me her old recipe book. She only saved the ones her pokémon liked the most.” 

Vulpix’s ears perked and it chirped at the mention of food, causing the reporters to laugh. 

Finally, they left Ann alone. 

“You saved my hide. I can’t believe they accused me of cheating,” she huffed, patting Baby’s head. 

Hop rolled his eyes. “Even an amateur can tell when a pokémon was tampered with. Your vulpix is all original.”

Ann smiled down at the little pokémon, looking like a proud mother. “She sure is.” 

Now that Ann was distracted, Hop noticed something he never did before. It was warm in Turffield, causing her to wear leggings instead of her normal trousers or training pants with a tee shirt. She looked like she could kick his arse back to Postwick. 

He remembered when Leon started to work out with his pokémon and watching his brother go through a similar transformation.

So that was her secret. 

“Been lifting Snorlaxes in your free time?” Hop joked.

Ann rolled her eyes, walking toward the gym entrance. “I wish! Nah, just been going on jogs with them all and doing exercises my mum sent me. Then we practice as long as we can.” She stepped out into the bright Turffield sun. “Did we really look like we were that good?” 

Hop stared at his best friend in shock. Did she really not know? “Mate, you didn’t just beat Milo. You one shotted him. That hasn’t happened to a gym leader in years.” 

Ann’s face went blank and Hop could literally see the gears turning in her head. “Really? Pixie was that good? I thought it was just a lucky shot.” 

Hop loved his friend, he really did. But sometimes she was thick. “You’re joking.”

“No?” 

Hop wanted to shake her. “I could smack you right now.” 

“Please don’t.”

“How can you not see that you’re amazing?!”

“So are you!” 

“I’m not the one taking down gym leader’s pokémon with one hit!” 

They bickered all the way to the pokemart. Hop could swear he heard Squirt sigh sometimes, but he was too focused on enlightening his friend to pay him any attention. 

Eventually, they both made it to route 5 after getting supplies for the road. Their conversation finally moving onto other things. 

“What did you think of Sonia's theory about the standing stones?” 

It had been eating at Hop when he wasn’t focused on winning the gym battle. Sonia thought the mural was of dynamaxed pokémon. Could dynamaxing have been used for bad in the past? Hop didn't want to think about how a giant pokémon could be used to hurt others. 

Especially pokémon that _liked_ hurting people. 

Ann hummed in thought, getting her cooking pot out. “It’s a sound theory. The pokémon in the mural looked just like a dynamaxed one.” 

Hop pulled the leaves off one of the berries Baby picked, brow furrowing. “I can’t believe someone would use pokémon to hurt someone.”

Ann nodded in agreement, putting spices into the pot. “Me too.”

A high pitched squeal had them both looking over at their pokémon. Squirt was looking too proud of himself while looking at Ann’s vulpix. The poor vulpix’s tails were drenched and she was growling at Squirt. 

“Aw, come here poor baby,” Ann cooed, pulling Pixie close to the campfire. 

Hop arched a brow at Squirt, who tucked his tail between his legs. Hop smiled, patting his lap. His sobble crawled up on him.

“Sorry mate,” Hop said, tossing another berry in the pot. 

Ann shook her head with a soft smile. “It’s alright. Pixie probably started it. She’s pretty feisty.” 

The vulpix in question huffed, curling herself up in Ann’s lap in an even tighter ball. 

Baby chirped, climbing up Ann’s arm to her shoulder. Hop almost laughed at the sight in front of him. Ann had one pokémon on her shoulders, one in her lap, and one trying to get up on her other shoulder. Poor Evan was just too big now. 

Ann looked like a pokémon tree instead of a trainer.

A bright light suddenly blinded him and he held up his hands in shock. “What the-“ 

Squirt’s weight suddenly seemed much heavier and Hop looked down at his lap with wide eyes. His heart felt too big for his chest as he looked down at his pokémon. Squirt evolved into a drizzile! 

“Ann! Mate! Did you see?!”

Ann was beaming proudly at him over the fire. “Looks like that spit at Pixie was just the nudge he needed,” she laughed. 

Hop couldn’t help but think she was right. 

They celebrated with a fancy apple curry that night, Ann’s specialty.

Hop needed to nick that recipe book the next chance he got.

* * *

Ann crouched in the tall grass, brown eyes intently focused on her target. 

The zigzagoon was munching on a berry, completely oblivious of her. She held up her rotom again, scanning the pokémon. The zigzagoon was strong, but Ann was confident that she could catch her. Baby was waiting in the tree above the unsuspecting pokémon, poised and waiting to attack. 

Ann took a deep breath and brought her fingers to her lips. She whistled.

With a screech, Baby leaped down from the tree, surprising the zigzagoon. Ann quickly sprinted to the pokémon’s other side while Baby distracted it. 

She pressed the button on the pokeball, feeling it expand in her hand. Baby was doing a good job of herding the zigzagoon back close to her, giving her the perfect shot. Time seemed to slow as she focused in, throwing the ball at the zigzagoon. 

It got sucked into the pokeball and Ann watched it with a bated breath. 

The click of the ball seemed to boom through the air.

Ann sighed in relief. Baby jumped in delight, running to her side. Ann smiled down at her partner. Baby recently evolved into a thwackey, causing Ann to come to the decision to get another pokeball. She knew she had a good advantage at the next gym, but she wanted to be fully prepared. She wouldn’t be able to use Pixie to get the water badge after all. At the thought of her other pokémon, she quickly let them out of their pokeballs. 

Pixie shook herself as soon as she landed on her feet, looking up at Ann with a miffed expression. 

“Sorry luv, you aren’t exactly the quietest,” Ann laughed, pulling her bag off her back. 

Pixie quickly forgave her, running toward the nearby pond to get a drink. Evan, meanwhile, found the nearest berry tree, giving Baby an expectant look. Baby chirped, loping over to the tree. Ann watched all of her pokémon with a loving expression before pulling her tent out. 

Camping for 7 months made the act of setting up a camp pretty mundane. Ann nodded in approval when everything was in place. Now, she needed to create a good barrier to keep the zigzagoon close by. She whistled, calling her other pokémon close before she started to spray a repel around her tent and the area around it, giving her pokémon enough room to move around freely. 

Ann decided to at least start making food before letting the zigzagoon out. It was going to be easier to bond with it when food was nearby. 

She pulled out the large leek she found recently, dicing it easily. Baby gave a small squeak, holding out the bag that was now dubbed the Berry Bag. Ann smiled, looking to see what he found this time. “Hm...salac and pecha berries. Want something sweet tonight?”

Baby hopped, chirping in excitement. She gave him a scratch on the cheek, giggling when he leaned into the touch. “Sweet leek curry it is.”

Pixie happily started the campfire and Evan flapped to get the fire nice and hot. 

“What did I ever do without you guys?” Ann asked, tossing the rice in the water.

Evan squawked, looking proud of herself. 

Once the rice was done and set to the side to finish cooking, Ann finished taking out her other cooking pot. She tossed the berries in with some water and other spices, letting them simmer down. 

“Okay guys, I’m going to let our new friend out. Be nice.”

Baby chirped, looking at the pokeball on Ann’s hip. 

Pixie cocked her head, sitting down patiently. 

Evan didn’t even look fazed, staring at the cooking pot. 

Ann took a deep breath, pressing the button on the pokeball. 

The zigzagoon tumbled out of the ball, squeaking in surprise. Ann winced. She knew the poor thing wasn’t used to it yet. She frowned down at the pokeball. She never liked that a cage was expected to train pokémon. If anything, she had them out of their pokeballs as much as she could. 

“Hey baby girl, sorry to do that to you,” Ann said gently, holding out a berry to the poor pokémon. 

Ann’s worries about the pokémon taking a while to warm up to her were ill founded. 

The zigzagoon hurried over to her, snatching the berry from her hand. Ann smiled, patting the pokémon on the head. “Good girl.”

Ann let the new member of her team sniff the others. She watched proudly as Baby, Evan, and Pixie were patient with the zigzagoon. Baby and Pixie even started playing with her. Evan watched calmly from her perch on a nearby rock, content to just observe. 

Ann took a picture with her rotom, texting it to Hop and her Uncle Evan. Her uncle always brought his zigzagoon over in the past, starting Ann’s love for that pokémon.

When all she got were exclamation marks in response from Hop, she couldn’t help but laugh. She could just imagine Hop basically vibrating in excitement. 

**Hop:** _Nice one Mate! Glad they’re getting on okay_

Ann smiled, asking about the new toxel he just caught. 

**Hop:** _Doing good. Taking a while to get the hang of some attacks but we’ll get there._

A picture showed up next, showing a smiling Hop with his pokémon behind him. The toxel in question was being held in the crook of his arm. 

Ann tilted her head, seeing something funny looking on Hop’s upper lip. Oh Arceus, he was trying to grow a mustache. 

**Ann:** _What is on your face???_

**Hop:** _Blimey Ann thought you’d know what a mustache was_

Ann rolled her eyes, deciding not to pick on him this time. It was his face, not hers. Then again, he made fun of her beret all the time. So what if she liked to wear it with every outfit she owned. It was comfy. 

**Ann:** _What should I name her?_

**Hop:** _youre the one good with nicknames, not me_

Ann couldn’t help but laugh aloud at that, tossing the diced leek into the pot. She stirred for a moment, letting the mixture simmer some more. 

The zigzagoon looked like it was smiling widely as it ran circles around Baby. 

Ann smiled as she finally thought of a name. She knew others would say it’s unoriginal, but she didn’t care. 

**Ann:** _Ziggy_

**Hop:** _can’t wait to see what you and ziggy can do!_

Ann held up her phone again, waiting for the perfect moment. And there it was. Ann giggled at the blurry picture she got of Ziggy tripping Baby over. She clicked send. 

She laughed as the two wrestled, both smiling wide and chirping happily. 

Pixie was looking at them like they were crazy. 

**Hop:** _rude girl_

Ann giggled again, focusing on cooking. The smell of curry soon filled the air, causing all four pokémon to come over toward the fire. Ann checked on the rice, grinning when she saw that it was done. 

She pulled out bowls for her pokémon, quickly spooning rice and curry into all of them. “I’m gonna have to get bigger plates soon, huh?” she asked. 

The thought of feeding a rillaboom, corviknight, ninetails, and obstagoon filled her head. She was going to have to get more rice soon.

Well, at least Baby gathered enough berries to feed an army. The thwackey was a fiend when it came to hunting berries down. 

And Pixie and Evan usually fended for themselves while they were traveling. Ann decided not to worry about it so much. She started to do math to buy pokechow though. 

Her rotom buzzed and she pulled it out, smiling when she saw it was from her uncle.

**E:** _that’s a bloody good looking pokémon ya got there_

**A:** _her names ziggy_

**E:** _youll have to bring her to spikemuth_

Ann looked up at the stars after replying. She would have to train Ziggy for at least a month before taking on the Hulbury Gym. A warm weight at her side had her looking down at Baby, who took his spot next to her. Pixie curled up on her legs and Evan perched herself on a rock near her. 

She patted the spot on her other side, inviting Ziggy over. 

The zigzagoon immediately ran to her side, curling up into a happy little ball. 

Ann knew she probably shouldn’t sleep outside, but a full belly and all of her pokémon sleeping on her caused her to doze off happily.

* * *

Hop looked out at the ocean, enjoying the breeze coming off of Hulbury bay. 

Tomorrow, he was going to take on Nessa. He knew it was going to be a tough fight, considering he really couldn’t use Squirt too much. But he had complete faith in the rest of his team. 

“Hey!” 

Hop turned, smiling broadly when he saw Ann running toward him. Her breath puffed out in the chilly air. “Hey yourself!” Hop laughed, standing up to give her a hug. 

Ann squeezed him tight, almost squeezing the breath out of him. While he was doing the exercises Leon sent him, he was sure Ann could still toss him back to Postwick. “When did you get here?” Hop asked, sitting back down on the bench. Ann plopped down next to him, letting her pokémon out of their pokeballs. 

Hop smiled, glad to finally see the zigzagoon she caught. She was already zipping around the bench. 

“Just today. Baby doesn’t like the cold so we’ve had to take a slower pace.” 

The pokémon in question was pawing back at the pokeball on Ann’s hip, looking up at her pleadingly. “Alright, I’ll put you back in.”

The thwackey almost leaped back into the pokeball. 

“You know it’s bad when Baby doesn’t want to be out of his ball,” Hop said, petting Puff’s head. 

Evan perched herself on the back of the bench next to Corvi. Hop really couldn’t think of anything better for his corvisquire, but Corvi didn’t seem to mind. 

“Got a good plan for tomorrow?” Ann asked, scratching the top of Pixie’s head. 

“You know it. What about you? Just have Baby wipe the floor with all the water types?”

Ann rolled her eyes. “Baby is not going to beat them all by himself.” 

“He could.”

Ann didn’t argue further, looking out at the ocean. “What do you think of the other challengers?”

Hop frowned at the thought of the trainer endorsed by the Chairman himself. “Bede’s a right prig.” 

Ann nodded, crossing her arms. “Yeah, I read his profile on his trainer card though. He’s had a tough life.” 

Hop rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t give him the right to be a gobshite to everyone else.”

“Yeah…” Ann sighed. “I just don’t understand why we all can’t be civil. Besides, it’s not really us doing all the work.”

Hop couldn’t help but smile. Ann was always the kinder of the two of them. She never had anything bad to say about anyone. 

“What about that Marnie girl? It’s crazy that she already has a whole group following her.”

Ann giggled. “They’re really not that bad. Just having bad ways of showing their good intentions. Marnie is pretty nice though.” 

They sat on the bench for what seemed like hours catching up. Hop missed this, just spending time with his best friend. “Ann?”

“Hm?”

“Want to stick together on the way back to Motostoke?” 

Ann smiled widely. “Of course!” 

Hop smiled back, standing up. “That settles it. C’mon, my bum is freezing and I’m sure Baby wants out of his pokeball.”

Ann jumped up, whistling to her pokémon. 

Soon, they were all making their way back to the campground nearby. 

Hop couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Ann stood at the edge of the pitch, taking deep calming breaths. 

She could feel her pokémon’s energy humming in their pokeballs on her hip, seeming to try to reach out and comfort her from them. Ann thought it was unnerving, standing in front of so many people. It was thrilling at the same time, though. She could see why other trainers and Leon loved it. 

The league worker nearby nodded at her, telling her it was time to go. 

Ann tugged at her uniform, dusting off the number 10 at the bottom of her shorts. She stepped out on the pitch, ignoring the roar of the crowd. She focused on her opponent, who was walking in from the other side of the pitch. 

They stopped in the middle, and Ann gulped down the lump of nervousness gathering in her throat. 

“Welcome gym challenger,” Nessa said. Ann could hear her voice echo through the speakers around the stadium. “You made it through my challenge easily. You must have a refined mind as a trainer.” 

Ann grinned at the complement. The gym’s puzzle didn’t take too long for her. 

“But whatever plan you may have come up with, my team and I are going to sink it!” Nessa declared, turning elegantly before walking toward her spot. 

Ann focused on making her way to her spot, hoping she didn’t look too awkward compared to the model. The referee held up his hand, beginning the countdown. Ann gripped Ziggy’s pokeball, excitement taking over her nervousness. This was the part she liked. Letting her pokémon shine. 

“Begin!”

Ann threw Ziggy out onto the pitch, staring at the opposing goldeen. 

She let out a shrill whistle, running to the side. Ziggy threw up a sand attack, blinding the goldeen for a moment. “Haw!”

Ziggy ran in, dodging the oncoming attacks from the goldeen, slamming her head into the goldeen’s side. 

The goldeen squealed as it rolled through the air. Ann whistled again, calling Ziggy back to her side. Ziggy came back, pacing as she waited for Ann’s next command. “Steady girl,” Ann said, holding out her hand. Ziggy had a tendency to bolt in too soon. Ziggy listened, thankfully. 

Ann waited until Ziggy turned to the left, letting out a long whistle. Ziggy was always faster when she started her zig zag pattern on the left. The goldeen started to point it’s horn and Ann quickly whistled. Ziggy heard her, pivoting quickly and avoiding the goldeen’s horned attack. She got clipped by the fin’s, knocking her off balance. 

Ann whistled again, wincing at the hit. “Kee!” 

Ziggy tackled the goldeen, back feet kicking off of the side of its body. The goldeen fell to the ground, not moving to get back up. 

“Faint!”

Ann whistled, calling Ziggy back to her side. Nessa called back her goldeen, looking irritated.

“Next!” the referee called. 

Ann pulled Ziggy back into her pokeball, throwing Evan out. Nessa threw out her arrokuda, crossing her arms with a frown. 

Evan flew above her, already preparing for Ann’s signal. The arrokuda was so fast Ann almost didn’t have time to react. She held up a fist, whistling. Evan dodged the incoming blast of water, taking a sharp dive toward the ground. The arrokuda zipped back toward Nessa. 

“Haw!” Ann called out, sprinting to keep up with Evan. 

Evan screeched, spinning midair. This move took forever for them to master, but Ann was eager to see the results. 

The arrokuda almost dodged the attack, but Evan was just fast enough. The Drill Peck landed, causing the arrokuda to roll. It fell to the ground. 

“Faint!” the referee yelled. 

Ann whistled, calling Evan to her side. “Good job, girl,” she said, calling her back to the pokeball. 

“Next!”

Ann finally threw out Baby, eager to finally show him to the rest of the world. 

Baby landed with a screech, pulling his drumsticks from his hair. Nessa threw out a drednaw, looking determined. “Flood the stadium and make it our ocean. Drednaw, time to dynamax!”

Ann thought it was very silly to be yelling that loud enough for your opponent to hear, but she wasn’t complaining. She called Baby back into his pokeball. She only dynamaxed a few times before to help other trainers catch pokémon in the wild. It was time to see what Baby could do in a controlled environment. 

Both dynamaxed pokémon shook the ground as they landed. Baby screeched out a battle cry, twirling his sticks in his hands. 

The drednaw lunged forward, causing Ann to sprint out of the way, holding up her fist. Hopefully Baby could see her warning. Baby dodged to the side, his arm getting caught in the drednaw’s jaws. Baby screeched, holding up his other arm, waiting for her command. 

Ann whistled, not moving. She trusted that he wouldn’t hit her. 

Baby slammed his fist down on the drednaws back. Massive shoots of grass and plants sprang up all over the battlefield, bursting from the ground. Ann watched with a wide smile as vines and branches wrapped around the drednaw, pulling it away from Baby. The drednaw struggled, but couldn’t break out of the prison Baby trapped it in. Baby beat his sticks on the ground. One final massive mushroom burst from the ground, slamming into the drednaw’s chin. 

In a burst of flame, the drednaw shrunk back to its original size. 

“Match!” the referee’s voice yelled over the speakers. 

Ann ran over to Baby, pulling him out of the dynamax. The thwackey leapt up into her arms, chirping happily. “You did so good! I’m so proud of you.” 

Baby looked up at the stands, waving a stick happily at the crowd. Ann laughed, holding Baby up in her arms while she walked toward the middle of the pitch. 

“I can see why the Champion endorsed you. I barely got a hit in,” Nessa said, holding out the gym badge. The gym leader smiled genuinely. “Can’t wait to see what you do next.”

Baby took the badge from the gym leader, getting a laugh from the crowd. 

“Thank you,” Ann said, putting Baby on the ground. 

Nessa turned to go back to her locker room. “Can’t believe you one shot me,” she grumbled.

Ann looked at the gym leader in confusion. Did that really not happen often in league matches? Ann did it in practice battles and battles against other trainers all the time. 

Deciding not to think too hard about it, Ann led Baby back to the locker room. 

She couldn’t wait to show Hop her water badge.

* * *

The sun was shining harshly down on the route to Stow-on-Side. 

Hop wiped more sweat off his forehead, looking down at the ground glumly. Bede’s words just kept repeating in his head. Ann walked beside him, looking at the pokeball in her hands. The two have been travelling from Motostoke after taking a few months to train for the next gym. They stuck together to train for the fire gym and they decided to keep traveling together for the fighting badge. Hop almost couldn’t believe that he and Ann started this journey a year and a half ago. 

On the route straight to Stow-on-Side, a wild yamask had taken them both by surprise. The little guy almost took Ziggy out. 

Ann luckily was quick with her brand new pokeball, catching it easily. 

“I wonder why it was so aggressive. Usually yamasks run from people,” Ann mused. 

Hop looked at the pokeball, humming in thought. “Maybe some other trainer came by and aggravated it?”

Ann shook her head. “I don’t think that’s it. It looked like it was scared too.”

Hop shrugged. Looking back up at the sky, he sighed. It was going to be dark soon, so they had to start thinking about a place to camp. 

“And before you think about doing your pokémon whisperer thing, we better find a safe place to camp first,” Hop said, looking around.

Ann narrowed her eyes, looking down the road. She pointed up to a curve on the road ahead. “I think there’s a little place we can camp there.” She grabbed Hop’s hand, tugging him along. 

Hop had just learned from a young age to just let Ann tug him when she did this. She wasn’t going to stop otherwise. Sure enough, the road curved around into a little hidden alcove. Hop got to work putting up their tents while Ann gathered firewood and food for tonight. 

_You’re a disgrace to the Champion._

Hop’s hand’s faltered as he worked. He took a second to take a deep breath before continuing on. Arceus, he usually didn’t let a loss get the best of him. So why was this still bothering him?

“Hop?” 

Hop jumped, looking over his shoulder to see Ann standing nearby, holding a armful of firewood. 

“Are you okay? You haven’t been yourself since we left Motostoke,” she said softly, setting the wood down. Baby nodded in agreement beside her, setting the Berry Bag next to the wood. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Ann didn’t look like she believed him, and Hop was surprised to feel a flare of anger at her. He shook the feeling off, getting back to work. 

He kept wondering how he could possibly feel angry at his best friend. She was just looking out for him, it wasn’t something he should be angry about. 

_It’s because she’s better than you. She kicks your arse every time you battle, no matter what you do. You’ll never be as good as her._

Ann was currently having the pokémon pick out their meal, letting Squirt and his other pokémon join in. 

_Even your pokémon like her more._

Hop was surprised at himself at that thought. He loved his pokémon, and they loved him. They were just around Ann a lot too. Hop could easily say that her pokémon liked him just as much. He pulled a fallen log over for their seat, wondering where all these negative thoughts were coming from. 

“Does spicy mushroom curry sound good, Hop?”

Hop looked over to see Ann and eight pokémon looking at him with expectant eyes. “Yeah, sounds great.”

Ann smiled, getting to work on cutting up mushrooms they found out in the wild. She tossed the berries they weren’t going to use to the pokémon as she worked. 

_You should be training right now, not playing house with her._

Hop sighed, picking up his canteen. “Do you need yours filled?” he asked, pointing to hers. 

“Yes, please.”

Hop picked it up, glad to use the excuse to get away from her for a second, taking Squirt with him. He set a repel to the entrance of the cove so no wild pokémon could surprise them. He found a small pond nearby, taking his time to fill them up. He took his time going back to camp, wondering if he should talk to Ann about this. 

He heard Ann’s voice and he paused when he heard his name. 

“I don’t know what to do you guys. Hop just seems so unhappy these days.” Hop frowned. Damn, he should have known she’d notice. “I wish I could help him more, but I don’t know what to do,” she sighed. 

Hop looked around the corner, watching as she stirred the curry mix. The rice was already sitting to the side. “I know he blames himself for losing, and I know he thinks he’s screwing up, but you guys are doing really great.” She rested her chin on her hands. “I think he blames me too.”

Hop felt his heart sink to his feet at her words. He didn’t think he was taking his frustrations out on Ann, but he must have been without realizing it. He couldn’t say he didn’t feel frustrated or angry at her, because he had been.

It was crazy, he was the one who grew up with his own pokémon. He studied endlessly to be good at battling. He practiced throwing a pokeball for years. He was the Champion’s younger brother. How was she better than him?! She was better with pokémon. Her pokémon came out of their pokeballs more smoothly because of her throw. She was still _physically_ stronger than him, despite them doing the same exercises for months. How did she do it? How did she not feel bad for kicking his arse?

He quickly loosened his grip on their canteens, taking a deep, calming breath before walking back into the camp area. “Smells good!” he said, tossing her canteen back to her. 

Ann smiled up at him, taking a deep swig. “I’m trying different types of berries this time! Tamato berries are supposed to be really spicy.”

Hop sat down on the log, setting Squirt back down on the ground. “Never had them.”

Ann looked toward where he came from. “Did you set a repel out at the-”

“Yes, of course I did!”

Ann looked up at him in surprise and he looked away, feeling his face grow hot. Oh bugger. 

“Hop, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

She didn’t answer, but the air felt tense. 

All of the pokémon had stopped playing, watching their trainers with wide eyes. 

He blinked rapidly, swallowing back tears. Shit, now he was fighting with his best friend. 

_Now she’ll see how much of a screw up you are and leave you in her dust._

He heard the ground crunch as she walked over to him. The log shifted slightly as she sat down. “Hop, please. Did I do something?” she asked quietly. 

Hop sighed, turning to finally look at her. Tears were forming in her eyes and she was wringing her hands in her lap, reminding him of when they were little. She hasn’t been this nervous in years. “Yes? No? Arrrgh I don’t know!” He put his head in his hands, wondering how he was ever going to tell her what he wanted to say. 

Her hand rested on his shoulder, just letting him know that she was there. 

“It seems like no matter what I do, I can’t keep up with you,” he finally said. “You suddenly become super strong and I can’t win against you. I guess losing to Bede just made it worse.” 

He looked at her. “And that’s very unfair to you, because you can’t help it.”

Ann stared at him with wide eyes. “Hop, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel that way and-” She paused, biting her lip as she looked up at the moon, which was full and low in the sky. 

Hop kept talking. Well, he needed to get this out, hopefully they would still be friends after this. “I just don’t get it because I’ve been training pokémon longer than you have and your exercises are less intense than Leon’s but you’re stronger than me? And how do you throw pokeballs perfectly?” He looked away from her gritting his teeth. “And you kick my arse no matter what I do. Every tactic I’ve tried just doesn’t work against you. How do you do it?!” 

He stood up, pacing. “And now I’m doubting every move I make and how am I supposed to get to the semifinals and beat Leon when I can’t even beat you?!”

The word ‘you’ echoed, bouncing off the rocks around them. 

Ann remained quiet for a long time and the air became heavy between them. “Hop, if you want me to drop out, I will.”

Hop stared at her with wide eyes, blinking before exclaiming, “No! You can’t do that!” 

Ann shrugged, picking at her nails. “It’s your dream to fight against Leon. And I’ve been thinking, if I keep up the way I have, I might take that away from you. I don't want to hurt you like that.”

Hop’s jaw dropped as he became speechless. The angry part of him wanted her to quit. The part that cared about her and wanted her to succeed was louder. And the fact she sounded like she had been thinking about it for a long time shocked him. “You can’t do that, Ann. You have a gift.”

Ann shrugged. “And I can use that in other careers. I-”

“No, you have to keep going.”

So this is what Leon meant by keeping an eye on her and making beating her his ultimate goal. She was his true rival in every way, he could see that now. She was patient and listened when he was impatient and ran in headfirst. She knew him like the back of her hand and he knew her just as well. 

He felt like an ass. He made her doubt herself and think that she was the problem. It wasn’t her fault she was so good. 

“Ann, you are not the problem. I just need to get my head out of my arse and wake up,” he said firmly. “We promised each other mate, and I know you’ve always wanted to do this too. I never meant to guilt trip and I’m stopping that right here.”

Ann looked up at him with wide eyes. 

Hop nodded, feeling determination fill him again. Yes, he was frustrated, but it wasn’t at her. “Besides, how can I beat Leon if I can’t beat you? That should be my ultimate goal right now.”

Hop moved to where he was in front of her, holding out his fist. “Promise me you won’t quit.”

Ann looked down at his hand, a small smile reaching her lips. “Promise.” She bumped her fist against his. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her side, forcing him to sit down. “Now, you’re going to tell me everything Bede said to you so we can work you out of this funk.”

Hop sighed. He was going to have to do this with her sooner or later. 

He let everything spill out. He talked long into the night, even after they were finished eating. About what that pink coated prig said, about his own insecurities, everything. It felt good to get everything off his chest. 

“And now I have this stupid voice in my head telling me I’m no good and that I should be mad at you and everyone else and I don’t know what to do about it.”

Ann was cleaning off her cooking gear with his help, and she hummed in thought as she scrubbed. “What is it that Bede said to you that got under your skin so much?”

Hop frowned, setting another dry plate to the side. “He said that Leon should be ashamed I’m his brother.” He made his voice airy and pompous like Bede’s. “Such a talentless trainer could never hope to match the champion.”

It was Ann’s turn to frown. “You know Leon would never say or think anything like that about you. He’s the proudest big brother I’ve ever met and that was even before we started training pokémon.”

Hop groaned, falling back on his back. “That’s the thing. I know that, but I still keep thinking Bede’s right.”

Ann set the last plate on the pile beside him. “Why do you care so much about what he thinks?” 

Hop shrugged, putting his hands behind his head. “Dunno. Maybe its ‘cause he was endorsed by the Chairman? I really can’t think of a reason.”

Ann frowned at the mention of the Chairman. “Not sure if his opinion should matter either.”

Hop couldn’t help but laugh. Ann was never fond of the Chairman. She called him fake long before they entered the gym challenge. 

“Hop, I think you’re getting into your own head. And you’re blaming yourself way too much. Some pokémon battles are just luck. Just the right hit at the right time. It’s not all skill.” 

Hop shrugged. She was right, but he had to do better. 

“Want to know the best advice my mum ever gave me about training pokémon? She said it just before I got Baby.”

Hop looked over at her, waiting expectantly. 

“Pay attention to your pokémon. They’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

Hop felt his brow scrunch as he thought about it. “I don’t speak pokémon though.”

Ann laughed. “That’s what I thought when she told me that, but after training Baby and the others, I understand now.” She looked back at where their pokémon were sleeping. “Baby’s right side is slightly stronger than his left, so I wait for the right moment for certain attacks. Ziggy gets more speed when she starts running to the left. Evan is good at spinning and remains calm in tough situations. Pixie can launch a big attack when her tails start to glow.”

Ann looked back at Hop with a soft smile. “I learned all that by paying close attention to them. And that’s how I make my tactics.” Ann leaned back on her hands. “You said you need to change? Just try watching them for a few battles or just during the day to day stuff. You’ll learn more than you think.”

Hop stared at her in awe. She knew all of that about her pokémon? And knowing her, she probably knew more than she was telling him. “I think I’ll try that, mate.”

Ann stood up, brushing her hands off on her trousers. “Just...think about what I said, okay? And try not to let all that stew for that long. It’ll drive anybody mad.”

She unhooked a pokeball from her belt, giving him an expectant look. “Want to see if we can calm this little guy down?”

Ah, the yamask. 

Glad for the distraction, Hop got to his feet. “Let’s do this.”

They set up a stronger repel circle so the yamask wouldn’t get away. The other pokémon started to perk awake as their trainers set up the circle. Baby hopped to his feet, loping over to Ann. He tugged on her parka sleeve, looking at the pokeball. “That’s right, luv. We have to make him feel welcome. He might be scared.” 

Hop nodded to his pokémon. They hurried to the edge of the campsite, staying out of Ann’s way. 

Ann took a deep breath, letting the yamask out of the pokeball. 

The little pokémon immediately covered its head with its arms, trembling and curling into itself. “It’s okay little guy, you’re not going to get hurt.” 

Ann held up her hands, slowly walking toward the yamask. She squatted, holding her hand out with a berry. They seemed to wait for an eternity. Ann remained super still, intently watching the pokémon. Hop looked at the yamask closely, heart falling. It looked beat up and scarred. Leon mentioned people that abused their pokémon before, Hop just couldn’t believe it. 

They had to have waited many minutes, but the yamask finally uncovered its head, looking up at Ann with big, watery eyes. 

“Here you go,” she said softly, setting the berry on the ground. She moved back, giving it some space. 

The yamask tentatively reached out to the berry, starting to munch on it. “Good boy,” she said softly, sitting cross legged on the ground. “You can go to bed, Hop. I got this.”

Hop shrugged. “Never seen a yamask up close. Wanted to help if I could.”

Ann’s expression fell. “Does it look really beat up to you?”

Ah, so she noticed too. “Yeah, he does.”

Ann didn’t look angry, like Hop felt. She just looked really sad. “I can’t believe someone would hurt you. Don’t worry, that’s not gonna happen here.”

The yamask was still trembling, but it was slowly inching its way toward Ann. “That’s it. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Ann held out her hand, letting the yamask inspect it before it got close to her. It let out a small trill, looking at the Berry Bag nearby. Baby was already digging through it, holding out a berry to his trainer. 

Ann gently took it from him and set it in front of the yamask. The yamask was quicker to dig in this time. “I think I’ll keep him in the pokeball for a while, at least until he gets his confidence back.” She looked up at Hop. “I’ll go to the Nursery after this and see what they think. I don’t want to use him for battles if it will traumatize him.”

Hop nodded in agreement. “Sounds like a good plan. Last thing we want is him getting hurt.”

Ann waited for the yamask to finish eating before pulling him back into the pokeball. She rested her hand over it, closing her eyes. “He likes it in there. It’s safer to him...I think.”

Hop remembered when Ann said she could feel how her pokémon are feeling through their pokeballs sometimes, now he believed it. 

“Well, I’m going to bed,” Hop announced, stepping toward his tent. He paused and looked back at Ann. “Ann.”

She looked up at him.

“Thanks...for everything.”

Ann smiled. “No problem. Sleep well.”

“You too.”

Hop stepped into his tent, holding the flap open for his pokémon. 

He looked at them, determination filling his heart. 

He was going to follow Ann’s advice, and he was going to get stronger.

He had to.

* * *

Ann almost couldn’t believe what was happening. 

The gym leader Opal was in Stow-On-Side and she had stopped them, talking about a gentleman who needed to find a new home for his hattrem. He apparently had reached out to the gym leader, hoping that the fairy type expert would help him. The man just couldn’t afford to take care of her anymore and he wanted to make sure his pokémon went to a good home. 

As Ann and Hop were climbing the stairs to the gym, Opal had stopped them. “Pardon me dears, do you have a moment?”

Ann instantly felt humbled at the gym leader’s presence. Opal had an infinite amount of experience and the fact she was talking to them personally instantly made her stand to attention. “Yes ma’am?”

Hop followed suit, looking at Ann nervously out of the corner of his eye. 

Opal explained the situation. The gym leader looked at both of them down her nose. “So which one of you wants the challenge of training a fairy type? Surely one of the champion endorsed trainers can handle such a task?”

Hop looked over at her, gesturing for her to come closer. “I don’t think I can take a new pokémon with my latest problem mate. But don’t you think that will be too hard for you with your new little guy?”

Ann bit her lip, wondering if she should take a new pokémon right now. Shadow, the yamask, was extremely jumpy still, even after a week of her slowly but surely working with him. But, that poor hattrem needed a new home, and while fairy types were difficult to train they could easily be one of the strongest on her team due to their flexibility. 

“I’ll take it,” Ann finally decided. 

Opal looked pleased as punch. She tossed a pokeball to her. “I had a feeling one of you would say yes.” 

Ann stared down at the pokeball, eyes wide. That was it? Just like that?

Opal chuckled at her expression. “I already signed all the paperwork. Technically I was it’s new owner, but I can see it needs more excitement in its life than just sitting at a gym.” Opal handed her a slip of paper. Ann’s eyes widened even more, seeing it was the pokémon’s registration. “Take good care of it dear. Can’t wait to see you at my gym challenge.”

The old woman slowly made her way to the corviknight taxi nearby, leaving them both alone with the new pokémon. 

“Did that just happen?” Hop asked aloud, also staring at the pokeball with wide eyes. 

Ann nodded, placing her hand over the pokeball. The hattrem was excited, yet nervous. Ann pulled up her pokedex, reading about the pokémon real quick. “The poor thing doesn’t like strong emotions. No wonder people think training one is tough.”

Hop rubbed the back of his head. “Well, guess its a good thing I didn’t take it. I wouldn’t have been a good match at all.”

Ann would have to see the pokémon after the gym battle. She tucked the ball on her hip opposite of the yamask. “Well, I’m going to head into the gym. Coming?” 

Hop sighed, looking up at the gym. Ann could basically hear his negative thoughts from here. 

“Hey, remember what we practiced. Pay attention to your pokémon.”

Familiar determination filled Hop’s eyes and he clapped his hands on his cheeks a couple times. Ann almost giggled. He and Leon were so alike. 

“Right! Let’s get that badge Ann!”

They both ran into the gym and Ann could feel her heart start to race. It’s been three months since the battle at Motostoke. She was hoping this fight would be the one that gave Baby and Evan the push to evolve again. She at least hoped Ziggy or Pixie would too. 

They registered at the front desk and Hop looked back at Ann. “Well, you’re up first. Meet in the lobby after our matches?” 

Ann held up her fist, smiling wide. “You know it!”

Hop smiled back, bumping his fist against hers. “Good luck!”

Ann hitched up her bag, making her way to the locker room. 

She completely focused as she changed into her uniform. Bea was going to be tough to beat, not too many of her pokémon had good defenses against fighter types. Ann decided she was going to lead with Baby, pull out Pixie next, then Ziggy, leaving Evan for the dynamax battle. She inwardly lamented not getting the hattrem sooner, but it would be completely stupid for her to throw it out there without training with it first. 

After the nauseating gym challenge, she finally made it to the main pitch. 

She took a deep breath, finally stepping out into the lights. 

It was show time.

* * *

Hop waited outside of the Nursery, twiddling his thumbs. 

Leon and Ann had walked into the nursery not too long ago. Hop had reached out to Leon after Ann kept struggling with the yamask. The pokémon kept crouching in fear and started to not listen to Ann at all, forcing her to keep it in it’s pokeball almost 24/7. The champion immediately met up with them, concerned for both Ann and the yamask. 

Hop knew Ann had to make a hard decision soon. It was out of the question to release the pokémon into the wild, not with it’s trauma. Hop was glad Leon was there, he was likely to be more help than he would. 

He looked down at all of Ann’s pokémon, who weren’t allowed to follow her into the nursery. Baby was now a hulking rillaboom, his sheer size keeping him from entering the building. Pixie was a massive ninetails now too. Hop couldn’t help but smile, almost all of Ann’s pokémon evolved with the last gym battle a month ago. He looked over at Squirt, who was now an inteleon. And Corvi was now a full fledged corviknight, dwarfing Ann’s Evan. 

Ziggy was playing with Puff, who was now a dubwool. Ziggy was even faster and stronger as a linoone. 

The only ones who didn’t evolve were Ann’s corvisquire and her new hattrem and his toxel. The little fairy pokémon seemed to like Evan’s calm nature, spending the most time with her.

The door finally opened and Leon stepped out, sighing deeply. He crossed his arms, expression grim. “Well, she’s gonna have to decide whether to leave it here or go to the sanctuary and train with it. You guys were right, they did a scan and it shows the typical signs of past abuse.”

Hop gulped, trying to swallow down the knot in his throat. He couldn’t believe someone would do that to a pokémon. 

“Shite,” Hop grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He couldn’t imagine giving up one of his pokémon, and he had a good feeling Ann was probably bawling her eyes out. 

“You should go in there. I’ll watch your guys’ pokémon.”

Hop looked up at Leon in confusion. “What?”

“She needs you. Go in.”

Hop took a deep breath, standing up. “Thanks Lee.”

Leon smiled, patting Hop’s shoulder before taking his place on the bench. “Just be there for her.”

Hop readjusted his jacket, gently pushing the door open. Ann was sitting to the side in a closed off pen, the yamask trembling in the corner opposite from her. He nodded to the nursery worker, who was working on making a calming potion for the poor pokémon. 

He leaned on the edge of the barrier, resting his chin on his crossed arms. Ann was sitting cross legged on the floor, just staring at the little pokémon with wide, teary eyes. 

“How you holding up, mate?”

Ann shrugged, sniffling a little. “Not good.”

Hop reached down, glad that he was able to barely reach her shoulder from there. She reached up, wrapping her hand around his. He suddenly could feel her shaking, probably trying to keep the sobs in.

“Hop, what should I do?” she asked in a broken, watery voice. 

Hop couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t stay out of the pen. He opened the door to the barrier, quickly slipping inside before sitting down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Ann turned her head into his shoulder, finally letting the tears out. 

Hop’s heart broke every time a sob escaped from her. He knew how much she loved all of her pokémon. She put her heart and soul into making sure they were happy. She did things that he has seen no other trainers do for their pokémon. That little yamask had stolen her heart the moment she first let it out of its pokeball. The fact the little guy was still scared and hurting would have broken anyone’s heart. 

Hop felt his breaking as he looked at the pokémon across from him. The little guy was curled into a ball, probably feeling how distressed Ann was. The stone tablet it was holding had small cracks and dents in it and the paint was chipped. 

The trainer didn’t know how long he and Ann sat there, and the nursery worker was kind enough to give them space. 

Ann’s tears finally stopped and Hop rested his head on top of hers, rubbing her arm. “I can’t tell you what to do mate, just know I’ll be here. I’ll help.”

Ann pulled away from him, wiping at her eyes and nose with the sleeve of her jacket. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were flushed. She stared at the yamask for a long time, new tears forming in her eyes. 

“Hop, I want to help him. I don’t care if I might not be able to use him for battles.” 

Hop couldn’t help but grin sadly. That was just like Ann. She was stubborn and was never quick to give up. “Well mate, we should take him to the Sanctuary and get to work.”

Ann wrapped her arms around Hop’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug. “Sorry I cried on you. And you don’t have to stick around at the sanctuary, you and your team still need to train.”

Hop hugged her back, shaking his head. “Rubbish, who said I had to travel super far to train? Wild area surrounds the whole sanctuary anyway.” 

The nursery was willing to help Ann transport the pokémon to the sanctuary near Hammerlocke. And Hop made a decision then and there. What he said was true, he could easily train his team in the surrounding fields and hills near Hammerlocke. And he knew someone would have to pull Ann away every once in a while and he decided that person was going to be him. 

“Hop, I-” Ann literally was speechless. This didn’t happen often. 

“Ann, you’re helping me through this funk I have. It’s my turn to help you. That’s what best friends are for, right?”

He could feel Ann smile against him before pulling away. She touched his jacket, pouting a little. “I got snot all over your jacket.”

Hop shrugged. “It’s okay, Squirt is a miracle at getting stains out.”

Ann gave him a watery laugh, really smiling and Hop felt proud of himself. He looked over at the little yamask, surprised to see it staring at Ann. 

“Ann, don’t move.”

Ann stayed perfectly still, staring at Hop. The yamask slowly but surely moved toward her, reaching one of its little hands out to her knee. It let out a soft trill, looking up at her with teary eyes. Ann looked down at the little pokémon. “Hey little guy, whatcha doing?” she cooed, staying still. They noticed it got more nervous when she moved her hands. 

“Well, I can still give him the spray if you want, or do you think you can get him back into the pokeball for the trip?”

Hop looked up at the nursery worker before looking back at Ann. “What do you think mate?”

Ann bit her lip, looking down at the little yamask. Hop wondered what she was thinking. She seemed to understand pokémon better than anyone he ever met. He used to think she was messing with him when she said she could tell what they were feeling sometimes, but he wholeheartedly believed it now. 

“We’ll just do the pokeball. Thank you, though.”

The nursery worker helped Ann get the yamask back into the special soothing pokeball. The ball was supposed to help with pokémon who got nervous easily. Both trainers stood up, taking the file from the nursery worker before calling a flying taxi. 

Ann grabbed Hop’s hand before he could walk out the door. “Hop, thank you.”

Hop looked back at her, giving her a soft smile. “It’s nothing.”

She squeezed his hand before reaching down to clip the pokeball to her belt. Hop opened the door for her, letting her step out before him. 

They both halted in their tracks at the scene in front of them. All of their pokémon were crowded around Leon. Ziggy kept trying to steal his hat and the hattrem kept trying to crawl into his lap. Meanwhile, Pixie, Squirt and Baby were playing with Charchar. Leon’s other pokémon were also running around.

Both Evan and Corvi were watching everyone with blank expressions. 

“You guys have such a lively bunch!” Leon laughed, pushing Ziggy’s face away again.

Ann started giggling before outright laughing. 

Hop couldn’t help but join her.

* * *

Sonia didn’t know why she wanted to visit Ann at the Bridge Field Sanctuary, but she decided to go anyway. 

The young trainer had been there for the last six months, only leaving to do the Fairy Type Gym challenge with Hop. When Leon told her about the yamask they found, Sonia’s heart broke for the poor thing. Pokémon abuse was rare, but it didn’t mean it didn’t happen. She opened the door to the sanctuary, stepping up to the front desk. “Is Ann Clark here?”

The sanctuary worker just pointed to the back door. “She’s usually right out there. Can’t miss her.”

Sonia nodded in thanks before making her way toward the door. The door opened to a wide, open field. A big lake sat at the back with a forest the sanctuary planted themselves with the help of grass pokémon to the right. She could see snow and vast cliffs to the left. There was enough habitat for any type of pokémon here. 

Sure enough, Ann was sitting in the middle of a wide field with her whole team. Her rillaboom was taking a nap in the sun. Her ninetails was sunning right beside him. Her newly evolved corviknight was perched on a boulder nearby, preening itself. The linoone was running circles around them happily, tongue wagging. The hattrem was sitting next to her, leaning against her leg. 

The trainer was holding the yamask in her lap, seeming to be meditating. 

Sonia couldn’t help but smile. Ann had asked her for exercises to help her get closer to her hattrem months ago. Meditation was usually the go to for hattrem trainers. It helped the trainers keep their emotions in check and the hattrems usually enjoyed meditating with them. The yamask seemed to be enjoying it too, happily napping in her lap. 

“Ann?”

Ann opened her eyes, giving Sonia a wide smile. “Sonia! What are you doing here?”

She gently readjusted the yamask in her arms before standing up. The hattrem trilled in annoyance, giving Ann a stink eye. “Sorry Hattie.” 

The hattrem huffed before walking over toward the corviknight. 

“Sorry to interrupt your training!”

Sonia almost couldn’t believe it was little Ann standing in front of her. Sonia had known the girl for years, thanks to her always being over at Leon’s house when Sonia visited Leon and his family. Ann definitely wasn’t a girl anymore. The young woman in front of her looked like a proper trainer. Her trousers and parka didn’t hide how muscled and toned she was now. The round cheeks Sonia was used to seeing had melted away, revealing sharp cheekbones. Ann’s smile and eyes were still the same though. All dimples and warm kindness. Sonia couldn’t believe she was almost as tall as her now too. 

“It’s okay Sonia! I’m always glad to see you.” Ann looked down at her yamask. “Besides, I wanted to introduce you to Shadow!” 

Sonia looked down at the little yamask in her arms. The pokémon did have some signs of wear and tear, but they were faded. Leon had told her the little pokémon was doing much better now it was at the sanctuary. “He’s looking good. Have you decided if you were going to use him for battles or not?”

Ann hummed in thought, looking down at Shadow. “I’m going to let him make that decision. I’m still going to start bringing him along. The professor here said he should be good to go. And I can always come back here if I need to.”

Sonia smiled. “I’m happy for you. It’s always hard to see a pokémon suffer.”

Ann’s face fell slightly, gently trailing her finger along the yamask’s face. “It was, but he’s doing much better now. He’s even staying out of his pokeball more.”

The little yamask woke up at the touch of Ann’s finger, blinking up at her with tired eyes. “Sorry baby boy, but we have a visitor,” Ann cooed, letting the little pokémon down. 

The yamask didn’t look perturbed at all, it actually was looking up at Sonia with curious eyes. 

Sonia spent the rest of her visit trading stories and sharing theories she developed with Ann. “So you think the heroes were actually the two pokémon?”

Sonia nodded. “Yes! And I feel so close to figuring something out. I’m going to go to Circhester next and see if I can discover anything at the baths.”

Ann perked up at the mention of Circhester. “You’ll have to tell Hop and I when you go. I know he would like to help and hear what you think too.”

“How is Hop? Leon told me he was exploring the Dusty Bowl last time I talked to him.”

Ann looked over Sonia’s shoulder at something, smiling broadly. “Ask him yourself.”

Sonia turned and she couldn’t believe her eyes. Hop was tall now. He smiled broadly, reminding her so much of Leon when they were teenagers. He was starting to fill out just like his brother too. If Hop’s hair was longer and if he had facial hair, she was sure he could run around as a slightly skinnier Leon doppleganger. They even had the same nose and sharp jawline.

“Sonia! When did you get here?”

Arceus, his voice was lower now too. Since when were these two so grown up? It had been a little over two years since they left Postwick and Sonia almost couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Is this how her gran felt whenever she and Leon visited during their own gym challenge? 

“Just today! I wanted to bounce some ideas off of Ann. Now I get to tell you too.”

Hop gave her a big smile, making his way toward Ann. “Can’t wait to hear them! Hey Ann, look what I found.”

He tossed something to her out of his pocket and Ann easily caught it. She held up the berry, looking at it with wide eyes. “What kind of berry is this?”

“It’s a colbur berry. It’s really sweet. Thought little Shadow would want to try it.”

Ann smiled and squatted down next to the yamask, holding out the berry. The yamask trilled happily, swiping it from her hands. 

The rest of her pokémon heard Hop and were now rushing toward him. 

Hop stared at the oncoming entourage with wide eyes. “Baby! No! We’ve discussed this-HEY!”

Sonia watched in shock as the rillaboom literally picked Hop up and gave him a big hug. Ann just laughed, looking at her pokémon with loving eyes. 

“Baby, let go,” she finally ordered, saving her friend. 

The rillaboom let go, patting Hop on the head. “Missed you too mate,” Hop laughed weakly, getting his bearings. 

Hop unhooked his own pokeballs, letting his own pokémon run around with Ann’s. “Did you see any interesting pokémon in the Dusty Bowl?” Ann asked, stepping closer to Hop. 

Sonia watched the two with narrowed eyes. Something was different, and it wasn’t their appearances. She suddenly realized it when Ann tucked her hair behind her ear for the tenth time, looking up at Hop with wide, dreamy eyes. Hop was staring at her when she wasn’t looking too.

Sonia quickly snapped a picture with her rotom, texting Leon. 

**S:** _I’m going to win our bet_

**L:** _????_

**S:** _They like each other_

**L:** _youre putting too much faith in either of them focusing on anything other than the gym challenge. Its still going to happen once the tournament against me is over_

**S:** _i think youre wrong_

Leon just replied with a laughing emoji. 

Sonia looked at the two teenagers with a wide grin. 

Hop had his chest puffed out as he told Ann a story about one of his adventures. He was clearly trying to show off. 

Sonia stood by what she said, she had a feeling they were finally going to start dating before the gym challenge was over. 

She couldn’t wait for the free lunch Leon would owe her when she won.

* * *

Ann looked up at the Circhester gym. 

She was finally here. She was at the gym that got the best of her mum all those years ago. “Well, mate, this is it,” Hop said, holding his arms behind his head.

Ann nodded, feeling Baby basically vibrating in irritation in his pokeball. He hated the cold. 

She looked over at Hop, feeling a slight blush come to her cheeks. She had noticed that she was paying attention to things about Hop that she never paid attention to before. Like how he was taller than her, or how his jawline was becoming sharper. The exercises Leon gave him were doing him good too, he was finally able to lift more than she was, but she was still faster than him. 

His eyelashes were really long too, catching the snow drifting down from the sky. 

She quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up even more. It was unfair that her friend was so attractive all of a sudden. And it was unfair that she noticed.

He wasn’t focused on that and didn’t see her that way, so she had no reason to start feeling these things. 

“Your mum is coming to this match right?”

Ann grinned at the thought. She tried to visit her mum at least every few months. And she talked to her on the rotom almost every day. But it was going to be amazing to have her watching this match. “Yep! Your mum is coming too, right?”

Hop grinned broadly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, they’re taking the taxi together.” Hop suddenly gasped. “I can ask your mum for advice on Laxie!”

Ann couldn’t help but laugh. Hop got a snorlax in the wild area and had been hounding Ann with questions for her mum. “Good, I’m tired of being the middleman,” she teased, giving Hop a playful punch before making her way up toward the baths. She had a feeling Baby would enjoy the hot spring before resting at the hotel for the night. 

Hop followed with a huff. “Admit it, you like that I got Laxie.”

Ann rolled her eyes with a smile. Once they reached the baths, Ann immediately felt stuffy in her thick parka and gloves. The steam was enough to raise the temperature of the air around it. She narrowed her eyes as she scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar head of orange hair. 

Sure enough, Sonia was standing next to the murals at the back, scribbling notes in her journal.

“Sonia!” Ann called out, weaving through the crowd. 

Sonia turned and waved back at Ann before turning back to her notes. She must have been onto something. Ann was happy the area around Sonia was mostly clear and she was able to let Baby out. The rillaboom cheered happily, immediately stepping into the water. 

Hop let out Squirt and the inteleon smoothly landed in the water without a splash.

Ann smiled at her partner. Baby was a perfect specimen of a rillaboom. Trainers and researchers alike always asked how she took care of him and she was more than happy to answer. 

The vine like hairs on the top of Baby’s head started to sag as they got wet and Ann knew his hair was going to be wild when he got out. His hair seemed to absorb water just like plants did. 

The three spent about half an hour at the baths, just relaxing and catching up while the pokémon soaked.

“Guys, I’m famished. Want to eat at Bob’s Your Uncle? I’ll tell you what I found there,” Sonia said, snapping her book shut. 

Ann nodded, whistling to Baby. “Sorry buddy, we’ll come back.” 

Baby just crawled out, shaking the excess water off of him. Ann squealed as some water splashed on her before calling him back to his pokeball. As much as she wanted him out, she wasn’t going to make him endure the cold. 

Hop did the same with Squirt and the three were on their way. 

Ann stepped into Bob’s Your Uncle behind Sonia. Sonia got a table for them and the three made their way toward the back behind the hostess. Ann almost ran into Sonia when she halted in her tracks. “What?”

She rushed to the back of the restaurant and Ann quickly followed her. She stared up at the wall, suddenly seeing why Sonia was in such a hurry. Another tapestry just like the ones at Hammerlocke was hanging on the wall. The two heroes of legend were standing in front of two stones, one with a sword and one with a shield. 

“No way! What’s this?” Sonia exclaimed, getting her journal back out. 

“A fifth tapestry?” Ann mused. Her eyes kept getting drawn back to the stone with the sword. 

“They look sad,” Hop said, stepping closer to the tapestry. 

“What’s the meaning of this picture?” Sonia tapped the tapestry with her pencil before scribbling in her notebook. 

Ann stepped closer too, reaching out to touch the worn fabric. “It looks like a seal.” 

Sonia hummed in thought. “Or a deep sleep?”

“The sword and shield were pokémon right?” Hop looked over at Ann. “Remember that crazy pokémon we ran into in the Slumbering Weald?”

Ann nodded. She never forgot that day, even though she had decided not to worry about it. She could still picture that pokémon’s eyes, yellow and piercing. “Yeah, I do.”

“You met them?” Sonia had her pencil ready, prepared to write down whatever Ann and Hop said.

Ann told her everything she could remember about that day. Hop did the same. The two trainers listened intently as Sonia told them all her theories. 

“So the two heroes were really two pokémon with the help of two humans and they took down the Darkest Day,” Hop said, leaning back in his seat. 

Ann tried not to be super aware of how his arm rested on the back of the bench behind her. “And the Darkest Day was dynamaxed pokémon causing trouble all over Galar,” Ann said, frowning at the thought. The idea of pokémon randomly dynamaxing in buildings or in public was terrifying to think. While the pokémon wouldn’t probably intentionally hurt someone, they would simply by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

“And the two pokémon were specifically strong against these dynamaxed pokémon,” Sonia finished, setting her fork on her plate. 

Ann didn’t know what to think of it all. “That must have been terrifying.”

Hop nodded, thick brows pinched. “I just hope that never happens again.”

Sonia hummed in thought. “But if those pokémon are sealed away or sleeping, why would it show itself to you two?”

Ann stiffened, looking over at Hop. He was deep in thought, brow furrowed. “I hope it doesn’t mean what you’re suggesting Sonia,” Ann said, wringing her fingers. She quickly stopped that, knowing Hattie could feel her becoming nervous. 

Now that Hattie was a Hatterene, Ann had to be especially careful about her feelings and emotions.

Sonia quickly wrote something in her journal. “I’ll have to do more research. I might go back to Hammerlocke with a picture of this tapestry. Maybe I can figure something out with all of the tapestries together.” 

Sonia put her journal away, smile on her face. “I feel like I’m one step closer today. Thanks guys.”

Hop shrugged, and Ann noticed that his fingers were grazing her shoulder now. “Glad to help Sonia, even though you were the one doing all the deducing.” 

Ann nodded in agreement, stopping herself from scooting closer to Hop. 

The three finally left the restaurant and Ann waved to Sonia as she walked away. 

Hop sighed. “That’s turning out to be a right mystery. If anyone can figure it out, it’s Sonia.”

Ann couldn’t help but agree. “Well, I’m beat. Want to head to the hotel?”

Hop nodded, looking sleepy himself. He always got sleepy with a full stomach. They slowly made their way through Circhester, enjoying the sights around them. Ann stopped trying to move away from him the third time their arms brushed against each other. She didn’t want to anyway. 

Ann couldn’t help but think it was magical as they made it to the fountain. The bright lights bounced off the freshly fallen snow, giving everything an otherworldly look. Everything seemed to sparkle around them. 

Ann stopped at the fountain, looking at the mosaic design at the bottom. She grabbed Hop’s hand, pulling him to a stop. “Hold on, I know Hattie will like this.”

Hop smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I’m gonna let Squirt look at it too.”

They both let out their pokémon, watching in amusement as the hatterene and the inteleon watched the lights bounce off the mosaics at the bottom. 

Hattie trilled again, letting her braid trail in the water. 

Ann looked at Hop to say something, barely seeing him look away from her. Another blush rose to her cheeks and her heart fluttered. She completely forgot what she was going to say. 

“Your hatterene looks amazing,” Hop said softly, now looking at Hattie. 

Ann couldn’t help but look at her pokémon proudly. Thanks to all the curry and training, Hattie was easily able to evolve into a hatterene. “She’s going to do great in her debut tomorrow,” Ann declared, just imagining it. Hattie’s dazzling gleam and draining kiss was devastating against wild pokémon and against other trainers. Ann couldn’t wait to see what she did in an official match. 

“Ann?”

Ann looked back at Hop, surprised to see a look of deep thought on his face. “Yeah?” 

He opened and closed his mouth, huffing out a sigh before putting his hands back in his pockets. “I just...I want you to know that I really appreciate how good of a friend you’ve been. I don’t think I’d be at this part of the challenge without you.”

Ann’s heart swelled. She knew it took a lot for Hop to say something like that. “And I couldn’t have gotten through the situation with Shadow without you.”

They stared at each other for a long time, and Ann wondered when they moved this close to each other. If she stood up on the tips of her toes, she could kiss him. She felt his fingers intertwine with hers and her heart started to race. Maybe Hop did think that way about her. 

An annoyed trill had Ann looking away from Hop at her hatterene. The pokémon was frowning at them, moving her braid threateningly.

Hop laughed, stepping away and giving her hand a tug. “Well, I’m freezing my arse off. Ready to head in?”

Ann nodded, whistling to Hattie. The trainers went their separate ways in the hotel, their rooms were on opposite ends of the building. Ann couldn’t help but look at Hattie as she unlocked her room. “Do you think he was really going to say something else or was it just me?” she asked. 

Hattie huffed, trilling a little as she went into the room. 

Ann couldn’t help but roll her eyes. With her swirling, confused emotions about Hop and whatever Hop was thinking, Hattie was probably sick of them both. 

As she laid in bed that night, surrounded by her pokémon, Ann couldn’t help but think about her best friend until she fell asleep. 

She knew when she had a crush, she had one on Leon for years. 

This felt different, and Ann didn’t know what to think about it.

* * *

Hop promised to sit with his mum and Ann’s mum during Ann’s match and he would be thick to not follow up on his promise. 

He saw the stern talking to Leon got one too many times. 

As he tried to find his mum through the crowded bleachers, he couldn’t help but beam with pride every time he got a slap on the back or a congratulations from someone. He finally had the rock badge. He was two badges away from making it into the semifinals. The 17 year old almost couldn’t believe he was there. Despite his doubts and the roadblocks he hit on the way, he finally helped his pokémon get this far. He reminded himself to thank Marla for the advice she gave Ann, it turned out to be the most valuable thing he learned. 

With that piece of advice alone, Hop was finally able to see his pokémon’s strengths; and he couldn’t believe how he wasn’t letting them fight to their full potential until now. He was even close to beating Ann during a few of their practice matches. She still won though, not that he was surprised. 

He found himself not being so upset at that fact these days. Now that he knew he wasn’t just making mistakes, he could see how she was just quicker and luckier than he was sometimes. 

Hop shook himself out of his thoughts, focusing on finding his mum again. Soon, he found them both in the VIP seats at the front of the bleachers. He snuck up on his mum, grabbing her shoulders. “Boo!”

His mum jumped in her seat, looking over her shoulder. “You cheek!” She was smiling though, so Hop knew he wasn’t in too much trouble. 

“Hi mum.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“You did so well Luv! I’m so proud of you,” she said, beaming. 

Hop took his seat next to her, smiling back. “Thanks mum.”

“That’s a nice snorlax you got too,” another voice said.

Hop leaned forward, smiling at a proud looking Marla. “Laxie is a beauty, isn’t she?”

Marla winked. “I see Annie wasn’t exaggerating when she messaged me.” 

Hop sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry if I made her bug you too much.”

Marla waved the comment off. “Not at all. In fact, I’ve been loving it! I think Ann would like it if we just discussed your snorlax over dinner tonight, yeah?”

Hop almost wished it was dinner time already. He wanted to know everything Marla knew about snorlaxes. And any other pokémon for that matter. She was probably a big reason Ann was so successful. 

Marla leaned back in her seat, focusing on the pitch. “I can’t wait to see Annie live in action. It’s not the same as the tele.”

Mum nodded in agreement, giving Hop a knowing smile. They used to love seeing Leon live more than just on television.

The announcer finally said that it was almost time for Ann’s match. Hop found himself sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting in anticipation. He’s seen Ann’s hatterene in action, and he couldn’t wait to see it in an official league match. 

Hop’s brow furrowed when he saw Ann staring at something intently in her hands at the entrance from the trainer’s locker room. 

He squinted his eyes, trying to see what exactly she was doing. When he couldn’t make it out, he leaned forward. What was she planning?

She stepped out onto the pitch, looking as strong and proud as she did in any other match. She almost matched Leon with stage presence. She waved up to the crowd. She beamed and waved faster when she saw her mum, who was looking tickled pink and about to cry at the same time. 

Gordie and Ann finally reached the middle and Ann became serious and focused again. Hop looked up at her face on the big screen. She looked...nervous? 

Hop tried to think of anything that could make her nervous, and his heart dropped when he finally realized what she was going to do. “Oh bugger,” he hissed, almost standing up. 

She had to be out of her bloody mind. She couldn’t use Shadow!

Before Hop could stand up and try to object, Ann was already throwing the pokémon out and the match began. 

The little yamask was dwarfed by the barbaracle. Hop stared with wide eyes, heart pounding. What was she doing?! 

Marla’s brow was pinched as well, which meant she was likely thinking the same thing. 

Ann whistled quickly, keeping her hands at her side. Hop’s frown lessened slightly. Ann usually used hand signals to command her pokémon as well. His jaw dropped when he realized what she was doing. Shadow always flinched when Ann moved her hands too quickly. She was commanding him without doing the thing that made him scared. 

“Kee!” A whistle followed the command.

Before the barbaracle could even move, the little yamask let out a shrill, loud cry. The cry became louder and louder until it was booming and ringing. Hop had to even cover his ears. The barbaracle did the same, looking startled. 

Ann whistled again, backpedaling away from her little pokémon. “Haw!”

Hop watched the little yamask closely. ‘Haw’ usually meant the most powerful attack the pokémon had. 

The ground started to shake around the little yamask as a dark aura surrounded it. Hop recognized this move, and many rock type trainers feared it. 

Earthquake. 

Gordie quickly ran back, trying to get his barbaracle to move too, but it was too late. The ground knocked the barbaracle off its feet and it kept getting pummeled until it fainted. 

Hop stared, jaw to the ground. 

Shadow actually one shotted Gordie’s pokémon.

Hop cheered as loud as he could, proud of the little pokémon. He came so far from being the scared little thing that always hid in the corner. He remembered Ann saying she would let the little yamask decide if he was going to battle or not. This must have been the right time for him.

“Faint!” the referee yelled. He held up his hand. “Next!”

Ann ran forward and Hop couldn’t help but smile at the proud look on her face. The yamask was looking the happiest he had ever seen it too. 

She called him back into his pokeball, and if Hop knew Ann as well as he claimed, he was going to bet that Ziggy was going to come out next. 

Sure enough, the linoone leaped out of it’s pokeball, long tongue wagging. Ann held out her hand, whistling lowly. The linoone followed her command, watching the shuckle Gordie just threw out. 

“Haw!”

The linoone streamlined herself toward the shuckle, dodging any rocks that were being thrown her way. 

One clipped her shoulder, forcing her to stop and change her direction. Ann kept whistling in different pitches. Soon, the linoone had the perfect angle for an attack. Hop knew that the linoone got more speed and power when she started on the left, just like Ann said. 

The pokémon finally caught the shuckle with her signature headbutt, leaping back afterwards. This dance went on for a few rounds, but the shuckle finally fainted after one too many well placed tackles. Ziggy didn’t look too hurt, but she didn’t look one hundred percent either. 

Ann called her back, quickly throwing out Baby. 

The rillaboom let out a proud roar as he pulled its drum off his back. 

Hop couldn’t help but smile proudly at Baby. Who would have known that the little grookey could become this mighty behemoth. 

The stonejourner began an attack, but Ann’s whistle was too quick. Baby was banging on his drum, roaring out a battle cry. Roots burst from the ground, slamming into the stonejourner. The pokémon regained its footing quickly though, slamming its leg into the ground. Ann shouted a quick command, holding up her fist. 

Baby rolled, barely dodging the rocks that sprang from the ground. 

Hop scooted to the very edge of his seat, holding onto the rail in front of him. Gordie was really giving it everything if he was having Ann make her pokémon dodge. 

The trainer in question looked the most intense he has ever seen him. 

Baby was attacking even before Ann whistled or shouted a command. He regained his footing quickly, letting out a booming roar. His hair seemed to grow bushier, moving on its own as the pokémon raised his arms. Suddenly, leaves zipped toward the stonejourner. 

Baby pointed his drumsticks at the stonejourner, eyes narrowed and fierce. 

The stonejourner didn’t have a chance as the razor leaves cut into it. 

It fell flat and the referee whistled. “Faint!”

Ann was beaming, calling Baby back into his pokeball. 

Hop knew that Hattie was going to come out before the hatterne materialized from it’s ball. 

The hatterene trilled, glaring down her opponent. 

Gordie’s coalossal roared back, flaring bright. 

Ann whistled a low, long whistle. Hop knew that she was warning Hattie about the incoming dynamax with that call. 

Both trainers called their pokémon back, and the dynamax began. 

Hop had never seen a hatterene be dynamaxed, and he was excited to see how Hattie would do. 

He held up his hand in front of his eyes as the oncoming wave of air hit him, blowing dirt and debris from the pitch. Ann held up her hand. Hop knew that meant attack. 

Hattie’s braid whipped around, yellow and pink energy surrounding the end of the braids. The energy slammed into the coalossal’s head, causing a heavy mist to fall on the pitch. Ann was obscured from view, but the pokémon could easily still be seen. 

Hop stared in awe as the mighty coalossal fainted before it even moved. 

Hattie straightened out, standing tall and proud as her braids slowly fell back in place. 

The announcer was going wild. “She’s done it again folks! One Shot Ann has earned her rock badge with that devastating blow from her hatterene!”

The crowd started to chant, “One Shot! One Shot! One Shot!” The cheer echoed around the stadium along with the cheers of the crowd. The mist finally dissipated, showing Ann standing next to her pokémon, waving up at the crowd.

Hop couldn’t help but beam proudly. Ann was just amazing. Fairy types usually weren’t strong against rock types, but Ann knew her pokémon better than anyone. Hop looked over at Marla, who was tearing up at the sight. 

It took forever to get to the main lobby for the trainers due to the crowd. Hop stood next to his mum, who was talking excitedly with Marla. “And Ann grew to be such a beauty too! I always thought she would be a chubby cheeked beanpole forever,” she was saying. 

Marla nodded, giving Hop a teasing look. “She has turned into a pretty girl. Not that I ever believed she wasn’t.”

Hop wondered why Marla and his mum were giving him those looks. Both women were looking at him like they knew something he didn’t. 

“What?”

“Don’t you think Ann is pretty now?” his mum asked. 

Oh shite, he was cornered. 

Hop could feel his cheeks tingle as a blush started to pop up. Of course he noticed Ann was pretty, he always thought she was. The problem was he was thinking about it now. He was starting to notice how pretty her dimpled smile was. Or how her hair always seemed to shine. Or how her brown eyes always had this spark in them, and-

He cut off that train of thought quickly. “Why would I care?” he grumbled, giving his mum a warning look. 

He knew she wanted to tease him more, but she also knew when to stop. 

A swarm of reporters were waiting for Ann at the entrance to the waiting room, and he wondered if he would need to save her or not. 

Ann walked out, changed back into her street clothes. Hop’s heart started to race. She was wearing a skirt and sweater with leggings now instead of her usual trousers and jacket. And she put on makeup. Hop couldn’t remember the last time she ever did that. Baby followed behind her. He was starting to accompany her more when reporters were around. Hop watched how the rillaboom glared at anyone who got too close. 

Hop almost laughed. They didn’t know how big of a softie he really was. 

“One Shot, why did you throw out the yamask during this match? All reports have said this is the first time you have ever used that pokémon in a battle.”

“Trainer Ann, is it true that Champion Leon gave you that rillaboom himself?”

“What’s your relationship with your fellow competitor Hop?”

Hop felt his stomach do flips at the last question. Who wanted to know about that?!

He squinted his eyes, looking at the magazine that reporter worked for. Oh great, now a gossip magazine was bugging Ann.

“My yamask wanted to battle. We have been training together for months now and I trusted my gut and let him show what he had,” Ann answered calmly. She was still wearing her ever present pokeball belt and Hop saw her rest a hand on the soothing ball clipped to her waist. “And yes, Champion Leon gifted both me and his younger brother with pokémon a couple years ago before I first started the challenge.” She patted Baby’s arm. “He picked good, didn’t he?”

She looked at the gossip magazine’s reporter. “Hop is my best friend. We grew up together in Postwick and is still one of the few trainers that keeps me on my toes during battles.”

“Do you think you’ll be the one to face Leon at next year's exhibition match?”

Ann remained silent after that question. After thinking for a few moments, she finally answered, “I trust in my team, and I know there’s a good chance that they’ll be the ones that help me face the Champion. I hope Leon is prepared for a challenge next year, Hop or I will be ready to give it to him.”

Baby rumbled in agreement, banging on his chest. 

The reporters backed away with the action and Ann was finally able to hurry over to them. “Mum!” 

Ann almost leaped into Marla’s arms. They held each other for many moments. “Luv, I am so proud of you,” Hop barely heard Marla say, pressing a kiss to the side of Ann’s head. 

Hop stayed with his mum, watching the scene with a soft smile. 

Baby lumbered by them, wrapping his arms around both Ann and Marla and lifting them up off the ground. Everyone laughed, including the rillaboom. “Oh I missed those big hugs,” Marla chuckled, patting Baby’s arm. 

The rillaboom finally let them down and Hop was glad when they finally left the lobby. He was famished. Baby was put back into his pokeball as soon as they stepped outside. 

“Still doesn’t like the cold?” Marla asked, arching a brow. 

Ann shrugged, pulling on her parka and signature beret. “Never will.”

The group slowly made their way to the local restaurant and Hop found himself next to Ann. She looked very different with the makeup on. His cheeks heated up and he quickly looked away. “So, Shadow finally wanted to battle?”

Ann nodded, smile widening. “He started to shake in his pokeball so I wanted to see what was wrong. He was itching to get out.” She placed a hand over the pokeball in question. “He probably was going to come out whether I liked it or not, so I decided to take a chance.”

“I thought you were going mad, to be honest.”

Ann let out a soft laugh. “I honestly thought it was mad to do it too, but I just had to I guess.”

Hop found himself staring at her again. His whole face grew hot when he caught himself and he quickly looked away. 

This was going to be a long dinner.

* * *

The sun shone down on the wide field of the Dusty Bowl. The rock formations stood proud in the shade of the cliff, offering pokémon and travelers alike respite from the glaring sun. 

Two particular trainers were having anything but that. 

Ann leapt over a fallen log, holding her little yamask in her arms. Hop and Puff were right behind her. “Keep going!” Hop panted. 

Ann looked back over her shoulder, eyes widening when she saw Baby get thrown toward them. The rillaboom landed with a thud, quickly standing up and roaring at the rhydon that was chasing them. Pixie barked, shooting a flare of fire at it before racing into the brush. Ann brought her fingers to her lips and let out a loud whistle. She didn’t want Ziggy or Hattie to get hurt facing that thing. Baby could take the hits the rhydon was dealing. Both Evan and Corvi were flying above, diving down occasionally.

Ann was training with Baby and Shadow in the wild area with Hop when the Rhydon charged at them from the brush. Hop’s pokémon ran ahead, clearing a way for the two trainers.

Baby was able to keep the rhydon at bay, Shadow on the other hand wasn’t doing so well. He got clipped by the Rhydon’s tail before Ann could call him back into his pokeball. 

“Hold on, little guy,” Ann managed to get out between breaths. 

She ran under one of the rock arches of the Dusty Bowl, hoping to lose the Rhydon in the marshy land at the small lake nearby. 

Shadow’s weight suddenly intensified and Ann was thrown off balance. She turned as she fell, hoping that she didn’t land on Shadow. 

“Ann!” Hop skidded to a halt next to her, reaching down to help her up. “Now’s the worst time for your clumsiness mate!”

“Shut it!”

A blinding light suddenly came from Shadow and Ann had to cover her eyes. What was a soft, almost smoke-like body turned into stone under her fingertips. A ghostly, unearthly howl came from where Shadow was and Ann opened her eyes, staring up in shock. 

Where the little yamask was, a tall runerigus took its place. Shadowy limbs suddenly sprouted from it’s sides, taking clumps of stone with it. The shadowy fingers reached into the ground. Ann scrambled back as the runerigus pulled a massive rock from the ground before chucking it toward were Baby and the rhydon were wrestling. Shadow had perfect aim, the rock collided into the rhydon, causing it to roar in surprise. 

Baby moved himself to where he was standing in front of where Ann and Hop were, roaring a warning to the wild pokémon. He beat his chest, daring the Rhydon to come closer. Shadow moved to Baby’s side, letting out another unearthly howl. Pixie stood next to Shadow, growling, tails flaring bright.

The rhydon decided that it had enough, giving them one last roar before lumbering in the opposite direction. Hop collapsed to the ground beside Ann. Puff bleated, standing next to them. 

“Blimey, we have got to stop running into shite like that,” Hop huffed, leaning back on his hands. 

Ann couldn’t think of anything to say, she just stared up at what used to be her little yamask. The runerigus slowly turned around, shadowy fingers reaching out toward Ann with a concerned trill. 

“I’m okay Shadow, thank you,” she said softly, reaching up to rest her palm in the middle of the rock that consisted of his hand. The runerigus trilled again, shuffling closer. One of his fingers grazed her, and Ann gasped when many flashes ran through her mind. 

She saw a trainer constantly forcing a little yamask to battle until it was on the verge of fainting. The same trainer was hitting the yamask himself, kicking it below this very stone arch before abandoning it. 

Ann pulled her hand back, pulling up her pokedex on her rotom. 

“Ann, you look like you saw a ghost. You okay?”

Ann read the text in her pokedex, heart dropping. “A powerful curse was woven into an ancient painting. After absorbing the spirit of a yamask, the painting will begin to move. Never touch it’s shadowlike body, or you’ll be shown the horrific memories behind the picture carved into it.” Ann looked up at Shadow. “That’s how you guys evolve, isn’t it?”

Shadow rumbled in response, shadowy limbs slowly retracting back into his body. The eye in the middle of the long snake painting on the stone narrowed slightly. 

“Ann, what are you talking about?”

“I saw his memories when I touched his hand. I think the way yamasks evolve is that they have to be hurt first.” She looked back at Hop. “That’s why he was so scared and beaten up when we found him.”

Hop’s face fell, looking up at the runerigus. “So that’s why they’re so rare.” He stood up, brushing his hands off on his trousers. “You helped save us mate, thank you,” he said to Shadow, making sure to rest his hand on the stone part of the pokémon. 

Shadow trilled again, shadowy hand reaching toward Ann again. Ann let him rest the stone part against her. Yep, it was still Shadow in there. 

“I wish I could find that trainer and give ‘em a piece of my mind,” Hop grumbled. 

Ann sighed heavily through her nose, shrugging. “What good will that do? Besides, Shadow is with us now. That’s all that matters.”

Hop helped Ann to her feet, both just taking a moment to get their bearings. “I think we should camp near the lake tonight, yeah?”

Ann nodded, carefully getting to her feet. She rested a hand on Baby’s arm. “You doing okay, bud?”

The rillaboom huffed, seeming to be offended that she would doubt that he was okay. 

“Sorry, I just saw you get thrown across the Dusty Bowl. Watch me worry about you ever again,” Ann laughed, leaning against him. 

Baby huffed again, but Ann could see the amused expression on his face. 

“C’mon you nutter! We have to get there before dark,” Hop called. 

Ann focused on the task at hand, whistling again. 

The rest of her pokémon caught up and they were on their way. 

Ann wondered what she looked like with her entourage of pokémon. I guess this is what Leon feels all the time, she thought. She felt like she had all the confidence in the world with her pokémon by her side. 

Both she and Hop were going to head to Spikemuth next. 

She hoped Piers was ready.

* * *

Hop wondered how he found himself in this situation. 

After finding a way into Spikemuth and completing the challenge, Ann had suggested stopping by to see her Uncle Evan. 

Hop had only heard bits and pieces about this Uncle. Apparently he was her dad’s brother. Hop frowned, remembering how heartbroken Ann was when her dad passed away. After wandering around Spikemuth for an hour, Ann finally stopped them in front of a tattoo and piercing parlor. 

“We in the right spot mate?” Hop asked, looking around. He wasn’t the judgmental type, but Spikemuth was right dodgy.

Ann nodded. “Yep, this is the place! You’ll like Uncle Evan. He’s a character.”

“What are you guys doing here?”

Hop turned, surprised to see Marnie with her morpeko walking toward them on the sidewalk. 

Ann smiled. She seemed to like Marnie a lot. Then again, it was hard to not be friends with Ann. She liked almost everybody. “Hey Marnie. Hop and I are visiting my uncle while we’re here. It’ll be awhile before we’re ready to take on Raihan after all.”

Marnie nodded. “Yes, his gym challenge is the hardest.” She tilted her head, eyes narrowing. “Your uncle works here?”

“Yep! He owns the place. And I was going to ask him to give me a new piercing. I’ve been wanting a new look,” Ann said, opening the door to the parlor. 

Hop stepped inside, looking around. It looked like the rest of Spikemuth, all neon lights, punk, and metal decor. 

Tattoo artists and stylists were working in almost every chair. 

Ann walked past the front desk, making her way toward the most decorated station at the back. Hop followed, dodging and weaving his way behind her. Marnie just silently followed, not looking perturbed in the least. 

“Uncle Evan!”

The behemoth of a man at the station held up a finger, telling them to wait. He carefully added the last details to the tattoo he was working on, wiping it off with a rag. “Alright mate, yer good ta go,” he said to his customer. 

The man in question stood up, looking at his tattoo of a dragapult on his shoulder. At least Hop thought it was a dragapult. The man had so many tattoos it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. “That’s sick Ev! See you next month!”

Evan started to clean his station after his customer left. “How you been Anna Banana?”

Ann rolled her eyes at Hop. Hop honestly couldn’t see how Ann and this guy were related. He was tall and hulking with pale skin and long, wavy black hair. He was dressed in a black denim vest that looked like it had the sleeves cut off with black jeans. The amount of belts he had on him could rival Piers. It was only when he looked over at them with a wink did he see the resemblance. They had the same eyes, shape and all. 

“Oh, doing this and that. Getting gym badges and everything.”

Evan didn’t look amused at first, but then he laughed standing up. “Just getting gym badges she says after getting 7 o’ ‘em. Come ‘er ya cheek!”

Ann laughed as her uncle wrapped her up in a hug. A happy chirp had Hop looking down, seeing an old looking zigzagoon. 

“Evan runs the most popular tattoo and salon in Spikemuth, anyone who’s anyone comes to him.” Marnie’s eyes narrowed more as she looked at Ann and her uncle. “He never mentioned a niece. Then again I never asked.”

Evan finally let Ann down, holding her at arm’s length. “Blimey ya look just like yer mum. Now I feel old.”

Ann gestured to Hop. “Uncle Ev, this is Hop, my best friend from Postwick. And I’m sure you know Marnie.”

“Course I know Marnie! How’s yer piercings holding up?” 

“Just fine, thanks,” Marnie said, expressionless as ever. 

Evan let Ann go and took a long look at Hop. “Blimey ya look just like the Champion.”

Hop held back a frown, opting for a fake smile and laugh instead. He had been hearing that too much lately. “Yep, that’s me. The Leon look-alike.”

Ann rolled her eyes. “Anyway, is this a good time? Or do you want us to come back at-”

“Tha’ was my last client,” Evan interrupted, grabbing a leather jacket from nearby. “First, we’re gonna get some grub. Then we’ll talk piercings.”

He whistled to his zigzagoon. “C’mon Ozzy.”

Dinner was actually amazing at the small pub they went to. Hop couldn’t remember the last time he had crisps that good. 

“Ya gotta have em evolve at night,” Evan was explaining. Ann had asked for advice for Ziggy. Both she and Hop had a feeling the linoone wanted to evolve, but just didn’t. 

“Really? That’s it?” Ann asked, taking a sip of her soda. 

“Yep, somethin ‘bout the moon. They jus’ like it.”

Marnie nodded. “That’s how Piers got his to evolve into an obstagoon.” 

Hop was itching to get his notebook out. He was starting to keep notes on all the pokémon he saw outside of the pokedex. What good was paying attention to pokémon if you only knew a few details about them from the pokedex? By taking notes, he was able to know more about the pokémon they encountered.

Evan rested one hand around his beer, wiping his mouth off with his other hand. “So Annie, wot did ya want ta do today? You been textin’ me for weeks and ya can’ decide.”

Ann hummed in thought, sipping on her soda pop. “I think I want two helix on this ear.” She tapped her right ear. 

“Right,” he looked at Hop with a teasing smile, “Wot ‘bout you? Tattoo or piercing?”

While Hop couldn’t say he never thought about it, he knew that his mum would kill him. “Not this time. Maybe after I win a few more battles.”

Evan shrugged. “Suit yerself. Well, we better get goin’.”

They all paid for their food and Hop watched as Ann walked away with her uncle. She turned and waved at him, big smile on her face. 

Hop waved back, feeling happy for her.

“How can you still be friends with her?”

Hop looked at Marnie with a confused look. “What? Why?”

Marnie shrugged. “I dunno. She kicks your arse all the time. I know she does.”

Hop frowned. “Just because she kicks my arse at pokémon battles doesn’t mean I can’t be friends with her.”

Marnie looked thoughtful now, looking down at her morpeko. “People are saying she’s going to be the one to beat Leon this year, and you’re always yelling about how you want to. I would have a hard time being friends with her if I were in your shoes.”

Anger filled Hop for a moment before he took a deep breath to calm down. “Ann isn’t just my rival, she’s my best friend.”

Marnie rolled her eyes. “And you fancy her.”

Hop spluttered, almost choking on his own spit. “No I don’t!”

Marnie shrugged. “Whatever, both of you better give it your all though.” She turned and started to walk away. “Because I’ll kick your arse if you don’t.”

Hop didn’t know what to say as he watched her walk away. Did people really think he should be angry at Ann? Granted, he was at one point in their journey, but he didn’t see the point now. It wasn’t like she rubbed his losses in his face either. Not like that prig Bede used to. She helped him come up with new tactics. Almost every second of their training was spent with each other now. She helped him grow as a trainer, and he hoped he helped her grow in confidence. She used to believe she wasn’t as good as she was. Hop noticed that she was taking more pride in herself and her team lately. 

Hop huffed, starting to make his way toward Spikemuth’s hotel. 

He refused to be angry at her now, not just for the reasons he just thought of, but to show everyone else that it was possible to be friends and rivals. 

He couldn’t imagine her not being in his life anyway. 

Ann was always a constant in his life, ever since he was old enough to remember. 

She was the girl down the lane. 

Determination filled him. He was going to help her get to the semifinals with him. He had to get past her if he wanted to face Leon. 

A small part of him asked what would happen if he couldn’t beat her, he decided to ignore it.

* * *

Ann looked at her two new piercings. She got the okay from her Mum months ago, but she still couldn’t believe it. She had a cuff with a corviknight engraved in it and a small hoop underneath it on the upper part of her ear. 

“Lookin’ good Anna Banana,” Uncle Evan said, giving a proud whistle. 

Ann smiled, looking back at her pokémon, which were all out and playing with Ozzy. Ann always loved her uncle’s zigzagoon, making her want to catch her own once she became a trainer. 

Ziggy was currently obsessed with Ozzy. 

“And you got a right good lookin’ group of pokémon here. Yer dad would be chuffed.” 

Ann felt her smile fall slightly. Her dad was a pokémon ranger for Galar for years. He even did work with Chairman Rose. But then, he got sick. 

Ann’s dad died when she was eleven, but it still was hard to think about. Instead of the intense sadness she used to feel, it was just an ache in her chest now. She wished he was there to see her team. He would have loved Baby. 

“Yeah, he would have loved them,” she agreed. She pointed to her corviknight. “You know I named her after you, right?”

Uncle Evan laughed. “Yer mum did tell me that. Almost keeled over laughin’ at tha’ one.”

“She’s the glutton of the group,” Ann retorted. 

Uncle Evan rolled his eyes, patting his gut. “You got me there.”

He stood up, walking toward the back where his apartment was. “C’mon, there’s somethin’ else I wanna give ya.”

Ann looked at her pokémon with a confused expression. Baby shrugged back. 

Ann hopped off the salon chair, following her uncle. 

Uncle Evan’s apartment always seemed too small for his size, but he seemed to make it work. He was digging around in his closet, grumbling under his breath. “Swore I had ‘em ‘ere. Ah, there we go!”

Ann’s curiosity only rose when he held out a clothing box to her. 

“Meant ta give ‘em ta you sooner, but I decided ta wait til her were doin’ yer challenge.”

Ann opened the box, surprised at what was inside. An old, black leather biker jacket was neatly folded inside. A black studded leather glove was on top of it. 

“Yer dad used to battle pokémon too, remember? That’s how he and yer mum met. Loved his dark types.”

Ann gently picked up the glove, tears forming as she stared at it. She remembered the pictures her mum had of them in the gym challenge. He looked nothing like how she remembered. All spiky dark hair and mischievous brown eyes to go with the leather ensemble. But she knew this glove and the jacket. He was wearing them in almost every picture. 

“Yer mum thought it would be better if I was the one to give ‘em ta ya.”

Ann took a deep breath, holding back tears as she slipped off her old, worn league glove on her right hand. She gently slid the fingerless glove on, fastening the clasp around her wrist. It would take a while to get used to it, but she loved the feeling. She sniffed, quickly wiping at her eyes with her parka. She gently slid the parka off, leaving her in her pink sweater. She slipped on the motorcycle jacket, almost feeling overwhelmed. The jacket’s shoulders were slightly too big, but otherwise, it was a perfect fit. 

“Yer dad was a beanpole at yer age, he grew outta that thing after he and yer mum got hitched.”

Ann couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. “Thanks for letting me have this,” she managed to squeak out. Her throat was closing up more by the second. 

Uncle Evan’s expression softened and he walked over to her. Ann always loved her Uncle Evan’s hugs. They wrapped all around her and seemed to block out the rest of the world. “Annie, I was always gonna give ‘em to ya, it was just a matter of the right time.” He pulled away, keeping his hands on her shoulders. 

Ann gave him a watery smile, sniffing back more tears. “Thank you.” She felt her face fall and she was full out crying now. “I wish he was here.”

Uncle Evan wrapped his arms around her again, just holding her as she let out her tears. It was moments like this she missed her dad the most. The moments she wanted to show him how she was doing. The moments where she wished she could hear what he thought. The moments when she wanted to hug him one last time.

“He’d be so proud of ya, Annie. Over tha moon proud.”

Ann nodded into his shoulder, trying to stop the tears. She heard the door open and a concerned rumble filled the room. She looked over her shoulder, laughing at the sight. Baby was trying to fit through the door, but he couldn’t. He waved an arm at her. Pixie was poking her head in under his arm, trying to fit in as well. Hattie was trilling in the background with Evan. Shadow’s ghost-like fingers were poking through the wall. Ziggy was the only one who could fit in, wiggling in under everyone else. 

Ann quickly knelt on the ground, accepting her kisses. “Thanks girl,” she sniffed, finally smiling. 

“Blimey, they’re almost as bad as yer mum’s old snorlax,” Evan laughed. 

Ann wrapped her arms around Ziggy, giggling. “Thank you Uncle Evan, I’ll take good care of them.”

“Speakin’ o’ that, I’ll teach you how to take care of that jacket.”

Ann spent the rest of the night listening to stories of her dad and practicing cleaning the jacket, but the overwhelming ache that came over her was back to its usual level. 

She always wished her dad was there, and now she felt he really was.

* * *

The sanctuary was always peaceful at night. 

Hop couldn’t help but appreciate that as he looked up at the stars, laying back in the grass of the wide field. 

Ann was lying beside him, napping. They had battled long into the night to get Ziggy to finally evolve into an obstagoon. It took a grueling three hours, but they did it. The said obstagoon was sleeping nearby, tongue almost falling to the ground out of the side of her mouth. 

All of their pokémon were scattered around them, sleeping. 

Hop rolled to his side, looking at Ann. She was starting to finally trade her beret for different hats. The green stocking hat had slipped off her head, acting like a pillow. Her long hair fell around her head like a halo, shining in the light of the full moon. His heart started to race when he realized he was staring again and he quickly sat up, resting his arms on his knees. 

Dammit, he really needed to stop doing that. He was starting to stare at her more and more lately. And yes, Marnie was right, he did fancy her. Not that he was going to do anything about it. They had to finish the badge challenge. Not to mention the Champion Cup this summer. 

Hop started to set up their tents. He couldn’t let her sleep outside. 

He kept focused on the task at hand, only looking back at her when he was done. She was on her side now, snoring a little. Hop rolled his eyes with a soft smile. She always snored. He went to her side, squatting down so he could reach her shoulder. “Ann, gotta wake up mate.”

Ann grumbled, squinting at him as she woke up. “Whaaat?” 

Hop shook his head, smiling. Ann never was happy when she first woke up. “We can’t sleep outside mate. C’mon, I got your tent ready.”

Ann didn’t fight him, sleepily making her way to her tent. “Thank’s Hop, I’ll make whatever curry you want in the morning.”

Hop couldn’t help but smile. Ann’s curries were the best after all. “Spicy egg.”

She nodded, grumbling again as she went into her tent.

Squirt and some of his more cuddly pokémon were already in his tent after he made sure she made it to hers alright. He took off his jacket, and kicked off his shoes, collapsing onto his cot. Arceus, what was he going to do? He had heard some of the horror stories about when people fancied their best friends. But he also heard the success stories too. 

He pulled out his rotom, texting Leon. 

**H:** _how do you tell a girl you fancy her?_

**L:** _just tell her?_

Hop groaned. He couldn’t remember Lee ever dating anyone. How could he expect to get good advice for it? Deciding to trust his brother to not screw everything up, Hop decided to just tell him the truth. 

**H:** _its Ann_

**L:** _oh…_

Hop sighed, looking up at the ceiling of his tent. His rotom chirped. He picked it up, wanting to punch Leon. 

**L:** _just tell her_

Hop really tossed his phone away this time, quickly saying an apology to the poor pokémon afterwards. The rotom chirped, floating back to his side. 

It was moments like this that Hop wished his dad was still around. Leon always seemed to get angry when he was mentioned, but Hop only had good memories. Hop’s frown grew. He knew his dad left them, but he was too little to really remember. 

He picked up his rotom again, texting back furiously. 

**H:** _you know i cant do that!_

**L:** _sorry, don’t know what else to tell ya_

Hop rolled onto his stomach, trying to sleep again. He needed to focus and get some good sleep. They were going to go to Hammerlocke and take on Raihan in a week and they had to get the best training they could in. He couldn’t afford an off day. He tossed and turned until he finally fell asleep. 

Hop knew he didn’t sleep long because he wasn’t happy when the smell of curry woke him up. He sat up, forcing himself to get ready. Ann looked bright and happy as ever, stirring the spicy egg curry in the pot. 

“Mornin’!” she said, spooning some rice into a bowl. “Can you divide the rice for the others?”

Hop nodded, happy to do a task that didn’t take much brain power. He finally started to wake up as he ate. 

“Did you sleep okay?” Ann asked, looking at him with concern. 

Hop shrugged. “I’ll be fine. Just couldn’t stop thinking about the challenge, y’know?” he lied. 

Ann nodded. “Yeah, I heard Raihan likes to use double battles. I might have to switch up my pokémons lineup.”

Hop nodded. He was already planning on the pairs he would use. “He’s the toughest for a reason.”

Ann sighed, “I wish I had more time to train with Ziggy.”

Hop could feel her pain. But, if they wanted to be in this year’s League Tournament, they had to beat Raihan by the end of the month. He also wondered how she was going to pull off commanding two of her pokémon at the same time. The way she used her whistles and commands was perfect for one on one battles. Two? Not so much.

“So, what do you want to work on today?” she asked, spooning more curry for Evan. 

The pokémon was already on her third helping. 

Hop watched her as she pet her corviknight. Arceus, the soft smile she had when she looked at her pokémon was becoming one of his favorite things to look at. Evan nuzzled her head against Ann’s, causing the trainer to giggle. He quickly forced himself to look away. 

“Want to do pair battles until we both have a baseline to work with?”

“Sounds good! Let’s get cleaned up and get going.”

Hop forced himself to focus the rest of the day, which worked out pretty well. He soon got lost in training, forcing every other trouble he had into the back of his mind. 

He couldn’t wait to beat Raihan, his brother’s true rival. 

Hop had a feeling that his dream could finally be in his grasp if he could just do that. 

He had to.

* * *

Ann stood at the edge of the pitch, heart pounding. 

It was finally time to face Raihan. 

Ann felt her pokémon almost shaking in their balls. They were ready for this fight. Ann looked down at the glove on her right hand. It didn’t match anything about her uniform, but she felt better having it on. She could almost hear her dad cheering her on. Taking a deep breath, she finally stepped out onto the pitch. 

The crowd started to chant ‘One Shot!’ as she walked. She waved up to the stands, knowing her mum and Hop were up there somewhere. She didn’t know how to feel about the nickname she received from the fans, but she decided to just go with it. It was how Leon got his nickname after all. 

She finally reached the middle of the pitch, facing her opponent. Raihan was nice when he wasn’t in a battle. He even let her see the old ruins with Sonia. On the pitch, though, he was a completely different person. She could see why so many were intimidated by him. 

She had to literally crane her neck to look up at him. 

A wide smirk was on his face. “Finally, a challenger made it!”

The crowd went wild. It was a rare occurrence that someone reached the dragon gym. The stadium was booming. 

“I’ve been waiting for a battle,” Raihan continued, voice echoing in the loudspeakers, “Though I didn’t think it would have been you.”

Ann knew she was seen as an underdog in this year’s upcoming challengers. Being from a small town with no connections or known experience with pokémon before the challenge, she could see why people doubted her. That was the first mistake they made, and she made sure of it. 

Raihan shrugged. “But I guess I should have expected if from a trainer Leon saw promise in. And you aim to defeat him.”

Ann nodded, feeling the need to win rising up in her. She had a feeling she knew what Raihan was going to say before he even said it. 

“Do you have any idea how high of a hurdle that is?” He was serious as the plague now, giving her an intense look. “As his rival, I’ll just have to show you!”

Ann usually didn’t speak before battles, but she couldn’t stop the words as they came out of her mouth. “Bring it.”

She could feel her pokémon cheering her on in their pokeballs, eager to come out and show what they were made of. 

Raihan looked surprised by her bold statement for a moment before the wide smirk came back. “You asked for it.”

He turned and started to walk back to his spot and Ann turned to walk back to hers. She hoped she wouldn’t eat those words, but she wasn’t going to lose. 

She turned, waiting for the referee to give the signal. 

Ann had one hand resting on Baby’s pokeball and the other on Evan’s. She took a deep breath and the rest of the stadium seemed to blur out of her vision. No other sounds mattered, just the beat of her heart and the pitch. The referee blew the whistle and Ann quickly threw out both pokeballs. 

Baby roared as he came out, banging his fists on his chest. Evan screeched deeply, sending a chill down her spine. Sand started to pick up, slightly blurring her vision. Oh yeah, Raihan’s signature move was his weather changing effects. That wasn’t going to stop her and her team though. She gave Baby a quick whistle then quickly shouted a quick command to Evan. 

Baby’s hair started to grow and razor sharp leaves started to fly toward his opponents. He beat heavily on his drum, roaring. 

While the two pokémon were distracted by the flying leaves and sand, Evan flew up. She screeched a challenge to Raihan’s flygon. 

The flygon flew up, accepting the challenge. Ann trusted Evan to make her own decisions and fight and focused on the Gigalith across from her. Ann whistled again, opting to not use hand signals. They weren’t going to be helpful with the sand flying everywhere anyway. 

Baby was quick but wasn’t able to dodge the incoming stone from the gigalith. It clipped him and knocked him off balance. Ann whistled again. “You got this!” she cheered. 

Baby leapt to his feet, beating on his drum. Whip-like vines shot out from the ground and wrapped around the gigalith. Baby leapt forward, ramming into the gigalith. 

Ann looked up, watching as Evan and the flygon were in a vicious tangle of wings. She honestly couldn’t tell who was winning. 

Baby leapt back, controlling one, strong vine. 

The vine slammed down on the gigalith, and it didn’t get back up. Raihan quickly called it back, paying attention to the flying pokémon above. 

Ann looked up just in time to see both pokémon starting to fall back to the pitch. Her heart dropped when she realized they had both fainted. 

Time seemed to slow as she got Evan’s pokeball out. She couldn’t forgive herself if she let Evan get even more hurt now. Luckily, both trainers were able to call back their pokémon before they hit the ground. 

“Faint! Next!” the referee called. 

Ann quickly threw out Ziggy. She gave a quick shout. “Kee!”

Ziggy let out a blood curdling shout, crossing her arms. Ann saw a shimmer in the air for a moment, glad to see the move would work. 

The sandaconda Raihan threw out immediately went for Ziggy. The air shimmered again as the sandaconda rammed into Ziggy. Ziggy cackled, raising a clawed paw. Shadows surrounded Ziggy’s claws as she swiped down. The sandaconda squealed, digging into the earth. 

Baby was currently staring down Raihan’s duraludon. None of his attacks have hit and Ann knew what she had to do. She called him back, throwing out Hattie. The hatterene glared at her opponent. “Haw!”

Hattie waved her braid, wrapping an aura of purple around the duraludon. Ann quickly looked at Ziggy again, heart sinking when the sandaconda wrapped around her. Ziggy let out a cry as she fainted. 

_Shit_ , Ann thought, feeling awful for her pokémon. 

“Faint!”

She threw out Pixie next. Her ninetails was quick to react, digging her teeth into the sandaconda. Fire started to surround her body as she growled. 

Hattie dodged an attack from the duraludon, throwing out a dazzling gleam. The duraludon looked away, not looking fazed. Ann grit her teeth. Hattie wasn’t landing any hits. 

Hattie trilled, letting Ann know she wasn’t having much luck. Taking a chance, she listened to her pokémon. She called Hattie back and threw out Shadow. Shadow let out an unearthly howl, glowing purple before he disappeared from view. Ann could have cried in relief. Shadow knew what she was going to command him to do before she could even whistle. 

Phantom Force was his strongest attack right now, and it was needed. 

“Faint!” 

Ann smiled when she saw Pixie standing over the sandaconda triumphantly. She barked at the duraludon, growling as she waited for Ann’s command. 

Raihan was looking angry and stunned at the same time. He also looked downright feral. She could definitely see why people were scared of him sometimes. 

“Bring the storm! My partner will send everyone in the stadium flying!”

Ann quickly activated her wishing star. She called back Pixie, knowing that fire was exactly what she needed against the steel type. 

The ground shook as Pixie landed behind her. She had no idea where Shadow was, but she knew her pokémon would strike when he needed to. 

The roars from the dynamaxed pokémon shook the stadium. “Haw!”

Pixie’s tails flared bright as she shot a massive tongue of flame at the duraludon. 

The duraludon managed to move in time, dodging the flames. 

The duraludon dug it’s hands into the earth, throwing a huge slab of rock at Pixie. Pixie managed to dodge it, roaring at the dragon pokémon. 

Ann had a hard time seeing through the sand, but she could barely make out Shadow emerging behind the duraludon. 

The runerigus was silent as he swiped down with large shadow-like claws. 

The duraludon screeched as the attack hit. 

Ann watched in surprise as the gigantamaxed pokémon burst into flame as it returned to its normal size. 

She jumped into the air, pumping her fist and shouting a cheer, running toward Shadow. 

The runerigus was floating back toward her, looking pleased with himself. 

Ann leapt into her pokémon, hugging his stony body as well as she could. Pixie returned to her normal size, running to join in on a group hug. 

Baby leaped out of his pokeball, pounding his chest. 

The announcer was going ballistic. “One Shot Ann has done it again folks! Her runerigus came out of the shadows and took Raihan by surprise. I can’t believe it!”

A tap on her shoulder had her looking at Raihan, who was smiling. “In the aftermath of a furious battle, I feel as pure and refreshed as the sky after a storm,” he said, patting Pixie’s head. He frowned a little, turning off his mic. “What can I possibly say? How can I call myself Leon’s rival? Pretty conceited for someone who can’t even win the champion title. Never get overconfident.”

He flipped the dragon badge in the air. Ann caught it, beaming. “I’ll make sure I won’t.”

Raihan laughed, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Can’t wait to see what you’ll do at the semifinals kid.”

He turned waving up to the crowd. 

Ann almost rolled her eyes at how she noticed some fans trying to get through the security and onto the pitch. Yeah, Raihan was good looking, but she wouldn't go that far. 

“You guys did such a good job! Dessert curry on me tonight,” she said, hugging Baby.

But first things first, she had to see a nurse. She put her hands on Ziggy’s and Evan’s pokeballs. “You guys fought so hard. I’m so proud of you.”

It wasn’t the first time her pokémon have fainted in a battle, but Ann never liked seeing it. 

She hurried off the pitch, going straight to the nurse waiting in the locker room. 

“Hi there! I’ll get your pokémon back in shape.”

Ann waited impatiently the whole 15 minutes it took for the machine to work. She only showered and started to change when all of her pokémon were safe in their pokeballs again. She stepped out into the hallway, not looking forward to all the reporters that were likely waiting for her. 

“Psst!”

Ann looked and smiled when she saw Hop waving at her from the other direction. “I know a way out! C’mon.”

Ann gladly followed him. 

Reporters could wait.

* * *

The summer heat made everything humid in Wyndon. 

Hop stood out on his balcony at the hotel, staring at the lights of Wyndon Stadium in the distance. He couldn’t believe he was finally here. After almost three years of battling, heartbreak, sweat, and tears, he was in the semifinals. 

A sigh next to him had him glancing at Ann. She was leaning against the rail, looking out at the stadium as well. After a late dinner with Leon, both of them were too excited to go to bed just yet. 

Leon seemed distracted, and Hop hoped he wouldn’t be when it came time to face him. 

“Hop, no matter what happens, we’ll stay friends, right?” Ann asked quietly. 

Hop stared at her in confusion. “Of course. Why’re you asking that mate?”

Ann picked at her nails, biting her lip. Hop tried to not pay attention to her lips too much, looking up at her eyes. “There’s a strong chance we’ll face each other tomorrow. And I don’t want to lose you.”

Hop grinned, stepping closer to wrap an arm around her shoulders. “Ann, mate, you have been my friend for as long as I can remember. Nothing is gonna change that. Are you gonna hate me if I win?”

“No!”

“Then its settled.” He held out his other hand, making a fist. “Promise me to give it all you got.”

Ann bumped her fist into his. “Promise.”

She leaned into him and Hop suddenly realized just what kind of position he was in. But, Hop didn’t want to let go. He rested his head against hers, looking out at the Wyndon lights. The ferris wheel slowly turned in the distance. The shopping centers and downtown were lit up with every color someone could think of. 

“Hop, remember what I said? Back in the field behind my house?”

Hop thought for a moment, trying to remember that night. They were talking about finally getting their own pokémon. “You said you’d be glad if it was me if you lost, right?”

He could feel her nod against him. “That still stands. If I lose, I’d rather it be you.” 

“Likewise, mate.”

Hop didn’t want either of them to lose. He knew how hard she worked to get here too. But someone had to win to face Leon. 

He didn’t know how long they stood there, with her tucked against him and watching the skyline. It felt right. Hop couldn’t imagine never doing this with her again. He knew that no matter what happened, he would still support her. 

“What did you think about what the Chairman said?” he asked, trying to change the subject. Not that it was a better one. 

“It’s dodgy. What does the tournament have to do with an energy crisis that doesn’t exist?”

Hop held back a laugh. Ann never liked Chairman Rose, and he was sure that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. “I dunno, but I have a bad feeling about it mate.”

Both trainers jumped when something tapped on the glass of the sliding door behind them. Hop looked and almost started laughing at the sight. All of their pokémon were pushed up against the door, trying to get out to them. 

“And here I thought they’d stay asleep,” Hop laughed, stepping away to open the door. 

Ann smiled, shaking her head in amusement. 

Ann finally went back to her room, waving as she and her entourage of pokémon walked down the hall. 

Hop leaned against his door, watching her go. He meant what he said, he was always going to care about her as a friend, no matter what happened. 

He just wondered if he would ever have the courage to tell her how he really felt.

* * *

Ann had never felt this exhilarated and tired in her whole life. 

It was the second day of the tournament and she was finally against Marnie. Out of the 6 challengers that made it, Ann was having the most trouble beating her so far. 

The battle was long and Ann stood victorious as Marnie’s grimmsnarl fainted out of its gigantimax state. 

Evan crowed in triumph above her in her dynamax state. 

Ann pumped her fist with a cheer, running toward her pokémon as she shrunk back down to her normal size. “Good job Evan!” 

Evan leaned down for her hug, nuzzling her head against Ann’s. 

“C’mon girl, lets tell Marnie how good she did.”

Ann walked to the center with her corviknight behind her. She held out her hand. Marnie grinned giving it a firm shake. “Everyone in the stadium was watchin’ us durin’ that. We drove the crowd wild,” she said. 

“You did,” Ann said, smiling back. “You gave me a run for my money.”

“Just so you know, I don’t know if I’ll cheer you on or not,” Marnie said, smirking. 

Ann laughed. Marnie seemed cold and expressionless to some people, but she got to see these moments when she smiled and joked. 

“Good luck with everything Marnie.”

“Good luck, you’ll need it,” Marnie said, walking away. 

Ann waved after her, calling Evan back into her pokeball before hurrying back to the locker room. It was the last part of the tournament, so she didn’t have too much time between matches. 

She gave her pokémon to the nurse, glancing at the bracket. 

Her heart dropped. Hop’s name was across from hers for the semifinal title. So, the moment they were waiting for and dreaded was finally here. Ann stared at the board, wondering what she should do. Hop’s dream was to always beat Leon. But that was also her dream. She always wanted to train her own pokémon and become the best in Galar. 

Ann thought about it for a long time, even after she got her pokémon back. She remembered lamenting about this to Sonia, who actually gave her good advice. 

“Hop always felt he had to be as good as Leon to have his family’s approval. But the thing is, that’s not true. His mum and grandfather love him so much already, and Leon is so proud of him and how far he’s come. He doesn’t need the champion title to get that from them.”

Ann knew she was right. For as long as she could remember, Hop always was trying to be like Leon. He tried to throw his pokeballs just like him, he used Leon’s tactics. Nothing was truly Hop’s until he hit his first speed bump on their journey. 

Ann finally made a decision as she stepped back to the door to the pitch. She was going to give it everything she got. If Hop won, at least she would be trying her best. She couldn’t believe she considered throwing the match at first. But that wasn’t fair to her or Hop. She could feel her pokémon shaking in irritation in their pokeballs. “Sorry babies, we’re going to show everyone how great you are. Nothing less.”

She checked on her braid, nodding in satisfaction when she saw it was mostly in place still. 

The league employee nearby gave her the thumbs up. She calmly walked out into the entryway to the pitch. 

“Now for the battle you’ve all been waiting for, One Shot Ann versus the Rising Star Hop!”

Ann waved up at the crowd before finally focusing on Hop. 

They stopped in the middle, facing each other. Ann couldn’t help but think of themselves as kids again, standing in his yard at Postwick. “You’re thinking about it too, aren’t you?” Hop asked, smiling. 

Ann nodded, smiling back. 

“I’d never thought I’d be standing here facing you of all people, mate.” His smile faded and a look of determination took its place. “It’s time to finish what we started. Only one of us can win!”

“See you on the other side,” Ann said, holding her fist out. 

Hop smiled again, bumping his against hers. 

They walked back to their places, waiting for the referee. Hop patted his hands against his cheeks and Ann couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. He and Leon really were alike sometimes. 

“Begin!”

Ann threw out Shadow and gave a sharp whistle. Hop threw out Puff. 

Shadow was already invisible by the time the dubwool got it’s bearings. Hop stared at her for a long time, waiting for her signal. Ann swallowed, staring right back. He knew her every move. The thing was, she also knew all of his. 

Puff was on edge, ears alert and body tense. 

Hop shouted a command and Puff sprinted, barely dodging Shadow’s attack from the ground. 

Ann quickly backpedaled, whistling again. Shadow howled, putting his hands into the ground. The ground started to shake and Ann’s heart felt bad for Puff, but it had to be done. The dubwool got pummeled by the chunks of rock. 

“Faint!” The referee blew their whistle. “Next!”

Ann called back Shadow, quickly throwing out Pixie. Corvi was next from Hop. Ann whistled, watching Corvi closely. Hop’s corviknight was fast, and Pixie had to be faster. 

Both of their pokémon dodged each others attacks for what felt like hours. Ann wondered if their pokémon knew each other as well as they did and knew what the other was going to do before they did it. Corvi finally got a hit, causing Pixie to roll with a surprised yelp. Her tails flared bright as she sat up, growling at her opponent. “Haw!” Ann shouted, backing up. 

Pixie took a deep breath, shooting out a tongue of flame. Ann was relieved when Hop ran to the side, dodging the attack. The wall of flame was so high Corvi couldn’t dodge it. The corviknight dove, not caring if it got burned on the way. It collided with Pixie and both pokémon fell to the ground. 

“Faint!” Whistle. “Next!”

Ann quickly threw out Evan, grinning when Hop did what she’d thought he would do. Laxie yawned as she landed on the ground, looking at them lazily. 

Ann whistled, hand in the air. Evan cawed, flying straight up. Ann kept a close eye on Laxie for Evan, waiting for the right moment. 

Laxie was also watching the corviknight, letting out a rumble. 

Evan flew in the air around them and Ann whistled. 

Hop also whistled, backpedaling. The snorlax suddenly leapt up, grabbing at Evan. Ann whistled again, hoping that her plan worked. Evan forced both her and the snorlax to spin as they plummeted to the ground. Laxie collided first, letting out a pained cry. Evan clipped the ground, barely getting her bearings as she put some distance between her and the snorlax. 

Laxie pushed herself up and swung at Evan. Evan got clipped by the attack, using her last ounce of energy to drill herself into Laxie’s side. 

Both pokémon fainted at the same time. 

“Faint! Next!” The referee looked stunned. The battle was going quick. 

Ann threw out Ziggy, immediately whistling. 

Ziggy let out a loud scream as Hop’s pincurchin landed. The air shimmered, letting Ann know that Obstruct was in place. 

The pincurchin threw spikes at Ziggy, but Ziggy’s obstruct worked perfectly. “Haw!” Ann shouted, holding up her hand. 

Ziggy raced forward, swiping down with shadow claw. The pincurchin suddenly did something Ann never saw it do. It used curse. A dark aura surrounded both pokémon. Ziggy howled and clawed at her head, as she took damage. Suddenly, both pokémon fainted. 

Ann stared with wide eyes. That was three pokémon now that had fainted. She never had that many faint in a league battle before. 

Hop was staring at her too, determination filled his eyes. He really was giving it all he had. This was the best battle they ever had, in and out of practice. 

She grabbed Baby’s pokeball, knowing that the only one he had left was Squirt. 

“Don’t think you got me backed into a corner Ann!” Hop declared. He held out his pokeball, beginning a dynamax. 

Ann started her own dynamax, heart pounding. She and Hop have never dynamaxed against each other, deciding that was too dangerous to do in practice. 

Both pokémon landed, causing the ground to shake. Baby was already attacking before she could give a command. He beat on his drum, roaring. Vines, grass, and large mushrooms burst from the ground, slamming into poor Squirt. 

With a big explosion, Squirt fell back into his normal size. 

“She did it! One Shot Ann is continuing on to the Champion cup ladies and gents!”

Ann felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at Hop, feeling like her heart was in her throat. She knew he was going to put on an act, smiling and telling her she did good. But this win felt awful. 

Baby rumbled behind her, gently running the back of his hand along her arm. “C’mon, we need to see if he’s alright,” Ann sniffled, walking toward her best friend. 

Hop was staring at the ground and he looked up as Ann approached. His eyes looked empty for a moment before he shook his head, forcing a grin to his face. 

“Why’re you crying? You won mate.”

Ann shook her head, feeling her lip quiver. “But- But you-“ she stammered.

Hop laughed, stepping toward her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “We both gave it our all mate, that’s all I could have asked for.”

Ann kept shaking her head. She couldn’t find the right words.

“Stop that. You got to defeat Leon for me. I want to be able to brag about how I almost beat the new champion in the semi finals.”

Ann sniffed again, nodding her head this time.

“That’s it. Now stop crying for me, we knew this was coming mate. It was either you or me.” Hop stepped back, keeping his hands on her shoulders. “We showed how small town Postwick hicks battle, right?”

Ann let out a watery laugh. They always joked about how the other contestants probably thought they were country bums. “Sorry Hop, I just-” She shrugged, holding back more tears. 

“Don’t be sorry,” he said firmly, smiling for real this time. “C’mon, we’ve gotta get off of here. I think they’re getting mad at us.”

They went to their respective locker rooms and Ann immediately handed her pokémon to the nurse while she got changed. She met Hop out in the hallway, forcing a smile to her face. 

Hop saw right through her. “Chin up, mate. I refuse to let you feel sad before going into the Champion Cup.” He thumped her on the shoulder. “I’ll be fine, promise.”

Ann nodded, wiping away more tears that forced themselves to the surface. “Sorry Hop. It just doesn’t seem right.”

Baby came out of his pokeball, rumbling in concern and running the back of his hand along her arm again. 

Hop laughed. “What do you mean it’s not right? We both fought as hard as we could. Our teams gave us their all. I’m okay with that. I went down swinging.” He hugged her again. “Now stop crying. You’re scaring your pokémon! C’mon, I know Lee wanted to talk to us after the tournament today.”

Ann couldn’t help but smile for real this time, hugging him back before following him out into the lobby. Fans swarmed around the entrance to the locker room. League employees formed a protective ring around them, keeping them at bay. Leon stood in his signature pose, looking as cool as ever. 

“Hop! Ann! That was incredible. Brilliant,” he said straightening up and walking toward them. He reached out and rested one hand on each of their shoulders. “Honestly, there were tears running down my face before I knew it. To think you both set out almost three years ago and ended up here, building the best teams and throwing everything you had at each other.”

Leon smiled proudly, looking straight at Hop. “It was battling at it’s very purest, in every possible way. You both should be proud of yourselves.”

Hop’s eyes shone for a moment before he wiped at his eyes with a deep sniff. “Thanks Lee.”

Leon looked at Ann next. “Ann, I hope it’s you I’ll be facing out on the pitch in two days. I can’t imagine a more exciting opponent right now.”

Ann’s heart leapt up into her throat. That was a very big compliment coming from Leon. Baby huffed behind her, looking proud as well.

“C’mon, you guys both need some rest. I’ll grab food for all of us.”

Leon led them away from the crowds and Hop took over navigating back to the hotel when they got outside. When they reached the hotel, Hop turned and looked back at her, grinning. He held out his fist.

Ann smiled back and bumped hers against his. 

Her victory over him still didn’t feel great, but at least now she knew he would be okay. 

She could never forgive herself if she hurt him that much.

* * *

The air was dense with smoke and ash. 

Hop shook his head, pushing himself from under Charchar’s wing. His mind finally caught up with what happened. Charchar had jumped in front of him and Ann and protected them before Eternatus blasted an attack at them. 

Twenty four hours ago, he thought his biggest problem was figuring out what he was going to do next. Now, it was to save Galar from this thing. After Chairman Rose interrupted the Champion’s battle, things just seemed to spiral out of control. 

After defeating Chairman Rose and his goons, he and Ann finally made it to the top of Hammerlocke stadium only to find Leon barely keeping up with a legendary pokémon. 

And Leon couldn’t even defeat it. 

Hop remembered Sonia saying that he and Ann could be the new heroes like the ones in the legend, but he sure didn’t feel like it as he stared up at the legendary pokémon. 

Ann groaned next to him, pushing herself away from Charchar. She stared up at the pokémon with wide eyes. 

She looked over at him and he saw determination fill her. She nodded, standing up tall. “We have to stop it here Hop. We can’t let the next Darkest Day spread to the rest of Galar. We can’t let innocent people and pokémon get hurt because of one person’s mistakes.” 

The rusty sword they found in the Slumbering Weald was attached to a belt on her hip. Her clothes were torn and she had blood running down from a split in her lip, but he couldn’t remember a more powerful sight. 

Seeing her standing proud and brave in the face of danger helped him get to his own feet, fists curled in determination as he stared up at their opponent. 

“Let’s go!” he shouted, racing forward. 

Ann was right next to him, throwing all of her pokémon out of their pokeballs. Hop did the same, knowing they would need all the firepower they could get to take this thing down. He reached for his wishing star, getting ready to dynamax Squirt. He stared down in shock when nothing happened. Ann was also looking down at her wishing star with an equally scared look. 

They couldn’t dynamax. 

All of their pokémon were screeching and howling in confusion. None of their attacks were working. 

Hop looked up at the massive pokémon. It looked like a clawed, armored hand reaching down from the sky. Hop reached back, touching the shield on his back. “Ann! Use the sword!” he yelled, hoping she could hear him. 

He held the shield out in front of him, and he swore he could almost hear a soft hum coming from it, despite the chaos around him. 

Two lights suddenly appeared in the sky behind Eternatus. A blinding red and blue. He looked over at Ann. She was holding up her sword, staring up in wonder. 

Hop lifted the shield as the lights came closer to them. 

The ground shook as something collided into the roof of Hammerlocke stadium. He looked, jaw dropping as he stared at the pokémon in front of him. He remembered the one he encountered with Ann almost three years ago. The other one closer to him was new. The wolf-like pokémon was the size of a mudsdale. It’s red fur was bristling as it stared up at Eternatus. The other one was the same size, growling and bristling as well. 

The shield started to lift out of his grip and he let it go, watching in awe. 

Ann’s sword was doing the same thing. Hop shielded his eyes as more bright lights came. He opened his eyes when it faded, jaw dropping again. 

The wolf pokémon had changed shape. The one next to him looked like a massive shield, while the one next to Ann was holding a golden sword in its mouth. 

Both pokémon howled, causing Hop’s ears to ring. 

He brought his fingers to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. He watched his pokémon get in position. Ann whistled as well, getting ready. 

The air shimmered in front of all of them right as Eternatus attacked. The shield pokémon roared, seeming to dare the legendary pokémon to try attacking again. The sword pokémon leapt up, swiping at Eternatus with it’s sword. 

“Let’s go Ann!”

Ann looked over at him. “Right!” 

Hop only hoped they would come out okay as they raced forward with their pokémon. He started to focus to make sure he got out okay. 

He had complete faith in her after all.

* * *

Ann rolled as Eternatus slammed another leg into the roof, roaring in fury. She stayed near the sword pokémon, following it’s lead. It had perfect battle instinct. Every attack it landed was perfect. She let out a shrill whistle every time it attacked, letting her pokémon know to follow it. 

Baby’s vines twisted up from the ground, holding that leg in place. The rillaboom was beating on his drum furiously, roaring. 

Pixie followed the sword pokémon, shooting a flare of fire up at Eternatus every time it attacked. Shadow was using Earthquake constantly. Hattie used dazzling gleam whenever she could, blinding Eternatus so the others could attack. Evan and Corvi were flying above, diving down and attacking whenever the sword and shield pokémon did. 

Ann stood next to Baby, getting ready to move if she needed to. 

She brought her fingers up to her lips, waiting for the sword pokémon to attack again. 

It leapt up and she let out a shrill whistle while it did. 

The combination of the sword and shield pokémon and all of their pokémon finally wore Eternatus down. It whipped one of its fingers around, slamming into Hop. 

“Hop!” Ann screamed, running toward where he landed. 

Hop waved his arm up, already moving to stand. “Catch it! Don’t worry about me!”

Ann tried to stay calm, running over to Leon’s unconscious body. He always had an extra pokeball. She pulled an ultra one off his hip, sprinting toward Eternatus. 

Time seemed to slow as she dynamaxed the ball. 

The sword and shield pokémon ran beside her, leaping up to attack again. Right as their attacks landed, she chucked the ball with all of her might. 

Dirt and grit flew into her face and whipped her hair around her head as Eternatus was sucked into the pokeball. 

The pokeball crashed into the roof, leaving a dent in the metal. 

It finally clicked, shrinking down to it’s normal size. 

Ann sighed in relief, running back towards Hop. “Hop!”

Hop was already limping toward her, holding his arms out. She pulled him close, trying to calm down. Arceus, she thought she lost him for a moment. “Don’t. Ever. Do that. Again,” she huffed, holding back tears. 

“I don’t want to,” Hop laughed, letting her go. Ann let him use her as a crutch and they made their way back to where Leon was. The two wolf pokémon were standing next to him, staring at them with piercing, yellow eyes. 

Ann gulped, suddenly feeling very small. These two were the ones that saved Galar all those centuries ago. She felt privileged to even be in their presence. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly, bowing her head. 

Hop did the same. 

Both of them blinked slowly, nodding back at them. A soft light surrounded them, and the rusty sword and shield clattered at their feet. 

The blue one let out a soft huff, looking straight at Ann. 

“I’ll take care of it,” she said softly. 

The red one was staring at Hop, and Hop was staring right back. He nodded at the pokémon, looking the most serious Ann has ever seen him. 

Both pokémon howled that same, ghostly howl they heard that fateful day in the Slumbering Weald, and then they were gone. 

Hop and Ann stared down at the rusted sword and shield. “Well mate, at least we know Sonia was right.”

Ann laughed. “I’m sure she’ll be happy about that.”

She helped him sit down next to Leon and she handed him the shield. She took the sword and put it back on her hip. 

Their pokémon were near Leon, looking down at him in concern. “You stay with Leon, I’ll help Charchar,” Ann said, helping Hop sit down next to his brother. 

Hop felt around his brother’s neck. “He’s still alive, thank Arceus.”

Ann sighed in relief, hobbling over to Charchar. She got a revive and a max potion out, using them on the unconscious pokémon. Charchar slowly woke up, looking up at Ann with tired eyes. “Hey girl, everything is okay now,” Ann said softly, helping the pokémon get to her feet. 

The charizard immediately looked for her partner, quickly running to his side as soon as she was fully recovered. She rumbled in worry, nudging at his shoulder. 

“It’s okay girl, we’ll help him,” Hop said, petting her head. 

Ann pulled out her rotom, pressing the number for Sonia’s phone. She knew the researcher was downstairs and would have the most luck getting emergency services up to the roof. 

“Ann! Are you guys okay? What happened? The news is going crazy.”

“We’re fine but Leon needs help. Can you send someone?”

“Already on it, hang tight.”

The next few hours went by in a blur. Ann was impatient while a doctor checked her out and gave her the okay to leave the hospital. Hop only had a sprained ankle and bruises and Leon was going to be okay. 

She sat next to Hop near Leon’s bed. He was sleeping now, looking the most peaceful she’s seen him in years. Hop and Leon’s mum, Alya, was sitting by his head, brushing his hair back from his forehead. 

“Ann, can you believe that all just happened?” Hop asked quietly. 

“Not really. We battled a legendary pokémon with ancient pokémon. It was just like the tales Sonia told us about.”

Hop let out a tired laugh. “Can’t believe you were right about Chairman Rose.”

Ann rolled her eyes. She didn’t trust someone with more money than her, it didn’t matter how big of a philanthropist they were. 

Ann heard a nurse yell from the nurses station and she was suddenly standing in front of the room. “You cannot come in here!” she snapped. 

Ann and Hop stared at each other with worried looks. Shite, now what?

Ann helped Hop to his feet and they hobbled over to the door. 

“Bollocks, paparazzi,” Hop groaned, ducking away from the window.

Ann frowned. Leon was hurt and his family was worried and this was all these guys could think about. “Stay here, I got this,” Ann said, opening the door. 

She marched out next to the nurse. “What’s going on?”

A flood of questions and flashes from cameras surrounded her. 

“Ms. Clark, what exactly happened on the roof of Hammerlocke stadium? Multiple reports said that you fought a legendary pokémon that Chairman Rose illegally restored. What do you have to say about that?”

“Ann, what happened to Leon?!”

“What were those two pokémon that you fought with?! No professor or trainer knew what they were.”

“Ann-”

“Ms. Clark!”

“One Shot!”

Ann took a deep breath. “Alright! Listen up!” she barked.

Surprisingly, they all stayed quiet. “Trainer Hop and I will gladly give our accounts at a press conference after we speak to the proper authorities. Now, stop being right gits and leave.”

They all stared at her in shock. 

She held up Baby's pokeball. “If you want, my rillaboom can show you out.” 

They took that seriously, snapping more photos before hurrying out. 

The nurse sighed. “Thank you, I was about to call security.”

Ann grinned. “Don’t mention it.” She stepped back into the room, looking up at Hop’s amused face. “What?”

“You reminded me of your mum just now. Remember when we used to get in trouble at your house?”

Ann groaned. “Great, I’m turning into my mum,” she joked. 

Hop collapsed back into his chair. “Now we have to do a press conference.”

“You know it was bound to happen. You saw all those helicopters flying around. The whole region has to know something happened by now.”

Hop shrugged, looking back at his brother. “Well, I’m only going to do one when Lee wakes up. He has to be there too.”

Ann nodded in agreement, leaning against him. “Wake me up when he does,” she said. 

Hop looked down to retort, but she was already out.

* * *

Hop wished a hole would open below him and swallow him up. 

How did Lee do these all the time? 

It was finally time for the press conference, and Hop told the story for what felt like the hundredth time. Ann was sitting next to him, telling her account, and then Leon told his. He could feel Squirt growing bored behind him. Baby looked like he wanted to throw a chair at some of the reporters and Charchar looked irritated, smoke constantly rolling from her nostrils. 

The trio finally was able to escape all the reporters after what seemed like hours. 

“Thank Arceus that’s over,” Hop groaned, loosening his tie. It had been two weeks since the Eternatus incident and he was almost back at full strength. He only limped a little when he walked now and his ankle was only twinging a little. Squirt was there to help him when he stumbled. 

Ann nodded in agreement, sighing, patting Baby on the arm. “They saw all the videos. And we don’t know any more than they do about those two pokémon.”

Leon laughed. “Sonia has started to write a book about those two. Be prepared for her to ask questions too.”

Hop shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. “I don’t mind when Sonia asks me questions.”

Ann smiled. “Yeah, she doesn’t ask about your personal life when she does.”

Hop rolled his eyes. The usual gossip reporter was there and once again, he asked Hop and Ann what they were to each other. 

“Ann!”

Ann stopped and looked to see another reporter following them. Baby huffed a warning. “Sorry, I actually wanted a separate interview from you about the tournament. Do you mind?” the girl was staring up at Baby with wide eyes.

Hop recognized this reporter. They were from a pokémon science magazine called Pokefacts. They’ve basically been following Ann and Baby since he became a rillaboom. They loved asking about Squirt too. And he happened to know that Ann actually cared about what they thought. “Sure,” she looked back at them. “Meet you guys at the hotel?”

Hop nodded, following Leon out into the parking lot. 

He knew Baby would make sure she got back okay. 

“So, have you told her how you felt yet?”

Hop almost groaned. Leon was going to bring that up now?! “No, and I’m not going to anytime soon.”

Leon tilted his head, following him down the sidewalk. “Why not?”

“She’s got her battle against you coming up in two days! She’s got other things to worry about and I don’t have to add to it.” 

“That’s it?” Leon asked, arching a brow. 

“What advice do you have then ‘oh wise one with love’?” Hop retorted, frowning. 

Leon shrugged. “I just want you to be happy. And you always seem to be happier around her.”

Hop sighed, kicking at a pebble in the road. Squirt trilled in worry, walking beside him. Hop patted the top of his pokémon’s head, wondering what the heck he was going to do. 

He had a whole year to wait for the semifinals again. But what was he going to do in that time? He could only train so much. He decided to worry about that later. “I am happy.”

Leon didn’t look like he believed him, but Hop didn’t care. 

He’d solve his own problems. The last thing he wanted was to be a burden to anyone he cared about. 

He’d figure out something.

* * *

Ann stood on the edge of the pitch, looking out toward the middle. 

Leon was already waiting at the center. 

She took a deep breath, finally stepping out into the spotlight. She couldn’t believe that she was here as the roar of the crowd deafened her. Three years ago, she thought that facing Leon was out of the question, something she would have to wait forever for. Who would have thought that the girl who couldn’t outrun a bewear would be here? 

“One Shot! One Shot! One Shot!”

Ann doubted she would pull her one shot trick on any of Leon’s pokémon, but she loved that they chanted that for her. 

Leon smiled at her as she reached the middle. “My matches are always sold out, but this…” He gestured to the stands. “I’ve never seen a crowd this wild!” 

He became serious, crossing his arms. “Everyone knows what you and Hop did for us, Ann. You caught Eternatus and saved Galar. You battled alongside Zacian and Zamazenta.”

Ann almost grimaced at how Leon talked about her and Hop. She hated how...not Leon he was on the pitch when he was acting as Champion.

“A real hero is the perfect person to add to my winning streak!” he declared. He held up his hands, working up the crowd. Ann didn’t realize he was saying all of this on a microphone until now. “Come on, Ann! Let’s make this final match one that’ll go down in Galar’s history!

He struck his signature pose. “Let’s give them a champion time!”

Ann didn’t know why she had to say something, but she couldn’t stop herself. She pointed at him. “I promised someone I’d beat you, Leon. Your winning streak ends here.”

Leon looked surprised at her confidence, but his smile grew all the same. “I look forward to seeing you try,” he said, turning to walk back to his spot. 

Ann walked back to hers, taking deep breaths. She could do this. She had ultimate faith in her team and she couldn’t lose here. Not after everything she went through. She could feel herself trembling in excitement. The roar of the crowd, the lights, the challenge ahead of her. It made her feel alive. 

She turned, holding onto Pixie’s pokeball. She could feel how excited the pokémon was. She was itching to leap out.

Leon pumped himself up, smacking his cheeks. Ann couldn’t help but grin. As much as Hop said they weren’t, the two brothers were still alike. 

Leon threw his cape off, throwing out his first pokémon as soon as the referee whistled. 

Ann threw out Pixie. She whistled lowly.

Pixie barked at the aegislash, pacing in front of her trainer. 

Leon stood proudly and full of confidence on the other side of the field. “It’s one of the duties of the Champion to get the crowd fired up! Let’s go Ann!”

Ann kept whistling low, waiting for Pixie’s tails to glow. All of Leon’s pokémon were stupidly strong. She had to be careful with her attacks. She helped the ninetails dodge all of their opponents attacks. She didn’t take her eyes off of the aegislash. Pixie needed her now, and she wasn’t going to let her pokémon down. She could feel the sweat drip down her brow. Pixie was letting off massive waves of heat, building up energy every time she dodged an attack. 

Ann grinned when she realized a weak point. Right as the aegislash was transitioning states, it was vulnerable. Pixie realized this too. Her pokémon was always looking up at the sword part of its body when it transitioned. That was it’s weak spot, when no shield was in front of it. Ann’s timing had to be exact or Pixie wasn’t going to succeed. 

Right as the aegislash was transitioning to its sword, she clapped her hands. 

Pixie dashed forward, tails flowing behind her majestically as she got close to her opponent. She shot out her signature blast of fire, forcing Leon to leap to the side to avoid it. 

Ann whistled, calling Pixie back to her side and most importantly, out of the aegislash’s attack range. But, she was worried for no reason. 

The pokémon was on the ground, and it wasn’t getting up. 

“Faint?!” the referee called weakly, not looking like he could believe his eyes. 

“I can’t believe it! One Shot Ann is coming out the gate with a full on faint! She did it folks, she One Shot the Champion with her first attack!”

Pixie was looking pleased with herself. Ann called her back, looking at the pokeball lovingly. “Cheeky,” she whispered. She could practically see Pixie’s smug expression. 

Ann threw out Hattie, focusing on her opponent again. Leon looked cocky before, now he was serious. His brow was furrowed and he was watching her every move. 

“I’m not that kid from Postwick anymore, Leon!” she yelled. 

She saw him smile for a moment. 

The dragapult was watching Hattie intently. The two dreepy were chirping. Ann had to be careful. She didn’t want those two hitting Hattie or her at mach speeds. How Leon had a dragapult, she didn’t know, but she wasn’t going to let that intimidate her. 

Ann whistled, clapping her hands. Hattie was quick on getting dazzling gleam going. The dragapult rubbed it’s eyes. It quickly recovered. “Protect!” Ann shouted, diving to the side. 

Hattie trilled, glaring at her opponent. The dragapult shot the dreepy out at them. The shield in front of Hattie barely blocked one of them. The other zoomed past where she was standing. Ann didn’t even have to say her next command. Hattie was already whipping her braid around, throwing psychic blade attacks at the dragapult. 

The dragapult shot a bolt of lightning at Hattie, hitting her square on. Hattie didn’t look fazed, whipping her braid around the dragapult’s body. Hattie trilled, pulling the wriggling dragapult closer. Ann watched triumphantly as Hattie did a draining kiss. The combination of Hattie practically strangling it and the Fairy move was too much for the dragapult. 

“Faint!” The referee looked astounded. “Next!”

The announcer was still going wild, but Ann wasn’t paying attention. She took a deep breath, knowing she was taking a big risk. She kept Hattie on the pitch, whistling. 

Hattie moved back, waiting for her command. 

Leon threw out haxorus, looking the most serious she has ever seen him. Ann couldn’t help but feel confident. Only Raihan has caused this many of Leon’s team to faint. 

She whistled sharply, holding up her hand. 

Hattie trilled, throwing another dazzling gleam out. The haxorus shook its head as it was blinded. Ann clapped. She had noticed that trainers were starting to pick up on her verbal commands, so she opted to stick to her nonverbal ones.

Hattie whipped her braid around again, throwing another round of psychic cuts. The haxorus was still coming at them, roaring. Hattie tried to dodge, but the dragon pokémon hit her head on, whipping it’s steel barbed tail around. In a couple hits, Hattie fainted. 

“Faint!”

Ann winced, sorry that her gamble didn’t pay off. She threw out Ziggy, giving Hattie a silent apology. 

Ziggy knew what to do before Ann could give a command. She let out a bellowing screech, using Obstruct. 

The haxorus raced forward again, swinging it’s horned head. 

Ziggy waited until the haxorus ran into the invisible shield in front of her before slamming her head straight into the haxorus’ forehead. Ziggy was always good at headbutt, and Ann wasn’t going to fix what wasn’t broke. Ziggy reached up while the haxorus was stunned, shadows surrounding her claws. She struck down on the haxorus’ back, roaring in satisfaction when it didn’t get back up. 

“Faint!”

Ann called Ziggy back, throwing out Baby next. 

The rillaboom roared glaring at the seismitoad across from them. Leon was staring at her intensely now. 

Baby was already drumming before Ann could call out a command. Ann couldn’t help but smile. Most of her pokémon were starting to know just what she wanted. 

Vines burst from the ground, wrapping around the seismitoad. Baby leaped forward, holding his drumsticks above his head. He slammed them down on the seismitoad, roaring as it struggled against him. He ignored the poisonous sludge it shot at him, razor-like leaves flying from his hair. 

Ann couldn’t remember a time he was this fierce.

“Faint!”

Baby leaped back, banging his fists on his chest with a roar. 

Ann cheered, pumping her fist. She called him back, throwing Ziggy out again. She knew Baby wouldn’t stand a chance against the two pokémon coming up next. 

Leon’s face was stern now, brow furrowed. His cinderace hopped on its feet watching Ziggy intently. 

Ann took a deep breath, giving a short whistle, telling Ziggy to listen to her every command. Leon knew that Ziggy had obstruct, headbutt, and shadow claw. Ann had to be precise and careful here. She clapped her hands.

Ziggy screeched using obstruct again. 

Ann waited to see what Leon would do. Sweat started to gather on her brow as she watched him. His cinderace used a move to boost its stats instead of attacking. So, he knew what obstruct did. Ann clapped again, whistling sharply. 

Ziggy raced forward in a zig zagging motion. Leon’s cinderace raced forward as well, kicking a ball of fire at Ziggy. Ziggy dodged it, chopping at the cinderace’s throat. 

It was thrown off balance, but it landed multiple kicks to Ziggy’s side. Ziggy fell to the ground and didn’t get up. 

“Faint!”

Ann called Ziggy back, throwing out Evan. She wanted to save Shadow for last. He was her trump card against Charchar and she wasn’t going to use him yet. 

Evan had a disadvantage against the fire type, but Ann knew she would give it everything she had. The cinderace was already hurt, Evan just needed one solid hit. 

Evan flew up out of the cinderace’s reach, cawing. Ann whistled. The cinderace started to run, but Evan was quick. She slammed into the other pokémon with a spin, sending the cinderace flying. The cinderace let out a blast of fire, hitting Evan square in the chest. Ann quickly called her back before she could faint. The cinderace collapsed to the ground.

“Faint! Next.” The referee was looking back and forth between the two opponents, looking astounded still.

Leon’s charizard was finally thrown out and Ann threw out her runerigus. 

Ann couldn’t help but feel proud as she watched her pokémon face off the charizard. To think, he used to be a terrified yamask that distrusted the whole world. Ann felt privileged to be able to see this side of the pokémon. 

“I’m not done having a champion time here! And I’m not going to let you finish it for me!” Leon shouted, waving his hand at the pitch. “I’ll show you what charizard can really do, it’s gigantimax time!”

Ann quickly called Shadow back, starting the dynamax. 

Ann stared up at Charchar as she grew in size, gulping a little. This was it, she hoped Shadow would come through for her. All she had left was a poisoned Baby, a burned Evan, and Pixie. She couldn’t see it going well for those three. 

Her heart raced as she looked back at her dynamaxed runerigus. He looked down at her, not looking worried at all. Let me do this, he seemed to say. She smiled up at him, nodding. She ran to the end of the pitch behind him, opting to just stay out of his way. 

This was his time to shine, not hers. 

Shadow let out his unearthly howl, reaching into the ground. He threw a massive boulder at Charchar, hitting her square in the chest. The charizard roared in fury, shooting a massive tongue of flame at Shadow. 

Shadow sunk into the earth, disappearing from sight and avoiding the attack. 

Ann kept her face even, watching in silence. The whole stadium seemed to be holding it’s breath. The charizard leaned down, walking on all fours and sniffing. She was trying to find her opponent. 

Leon was watching as well, looking everywhere his charizard wasn’t. 

The air was still and tense and Ann could hear her own heart pounding in her ears. 

The ground suddenly burst from under Charchar’s head. Shadowy limbs reached up and wrapped around her neck, slamming her into the ground. Charchar’s hind legs planted behind her and she pulled. Shadow let go and disappeared back under the ground. Charchar stuck her head at the opening in the ground, blasting a massive tongue of flame down it. Ann knee Shadow didn’t get out of that without getting singed.

Ann suddenly knew what Shadow was doing. He was using up Leon’s dynamax time. Dynamaxing only lasted three minutes. They were easily over the halfway mark now. 

Ann crossed her arms, watching the pitch with confidence. She locked eyes with Leon, not daring to look away. She wanted the world to see that she didn’t even need to command her pokémon to win. 

They were amazing on their own. 

Shadow burst from the ground behind Charchar this time, grabbing her tail with his shadowy hands. He reached down, grabbing another boulder from the ground, rising above her. He slammed it down on her. Charchar whipped her tail around, smacking him in the back. Shadow wasn’t fazed. Both pokémon started to shrink and Ann didn’t move from her spot. Shadow was going to be fine. 

Shadow disappeared again, causing everyone to gasp. 

Charchar was roaring in fury now, looking around the pitch. Leon was also looking around, trying to predict where Shadow was going to attack from next. 

Ann knew her pokémon, and she knew he was going to pop out of the first hole he created behind Charchar. 

Sure enough, as soon as Charchar turned to look at the second hole, Shadow poked his head out of the first one, raising a hand. Before Leon could shout a warning, the shadowy claw attack was already hitting the charizard in the back. 

Charchar let out one last weak roar, falling to the ground. 

The stadium silent for a moment and Ann’s heart felt like it was soaring. 

She won. 

She and her pokémon won!

“I can’t believe it folks,” the announcer said, sounding stunned. “She did it! One Shot Ann did it! She defeated Champion Leon!”

Ann raced forward as the crowd went wild. She didn’t have eyes or ears for them. She had them for her runerigus. 

“I knew you could do it!” she cheered, colliding into him. 

Shadow purred happily, eye on the painting squinting. He looked on the verge of collapsing and soot covered him, but he was doing the runerigus equivalent of a smile.

Ann looked at Leon, heart dropping at the expression on his face. He had pulled down his hat, hiding his eyes. His mouth told her everything she needed to know. He suddenly smiled, throwing his hat up in the air. He held his hand up in his usual charizard pose. “My time as champion is over,” he said over the loudspeakers, “but what a champion time it’s been!”

He looked back at Ann, smiling. “Thank you for the greatest battle I ever had!”

They met in the middle of the pitch. Usually, the chairman of the league would do this part, but Leon looked happy to do so. “Congratulations Ann!” he continued, “You’re the new Champion!”

The crowd started to go wild. Ann smiled, waving up toward where she knew her mum may be sitting. She could see her own face on the big screen. 

Leon turned off his mic, giving her a soft smile. “I should have expected this, you have a way with pokémon that not even I have ever seen before. And now that you’re so strong, maybe I should focus on the future myself.” He winked at her before turning on the microphone again. 

He turned and stood next to her, holding up her hand. “People of Galar! Here you have it, a new legend born right before your eyes! Your Champion Ann!” 

Fireworks started to boom above them and Ann quickly used revives on all of her fainted pokémon. She let them all out of their pokeballs, letting them share the glory. It was them that did all the work after all. 

Baby was beating his chest happily, looking up at the fireworks. 

Pixie barked, running happily in a circle, Evan cawed with her. Hattie trilled, smiling wide. 

Ziggy looked pleased as punch, running with Pixie. 

The only quiet one was Shadow, who was still at her side, purring happily. 

“Bet you can’t wait to see what kind of future a kid with this kind of strength can bring about! I sure can’t! Let’s watch and see what she can do!”

Ann stood in the spotlights, beaming. Instead of sinking now, her heart was soaring. 

Leon was looking at her proudly now, applauding with everyone else. 

She looked back at her team, smiling at how happy they all looked. She whistled, catching their attention. She held out her arms expectantly. She was prepared to be tackled by six pokémon, but she wasn’t at the same time. She fell back, accepting all the kisses and hugs her pokémon had to give. 

She was under the pokepile for almost 15 minutes, but she didn’t care.

* * *

The secret grove in the Slumbering Weald seemed timeless. 

The air was still there, no cries of pokémon could be heard, the water didn’t even move. 

Hop sat in front of the stone with the shield, staring down at the rusted relic in his hands. 

He didn’t know why, but he felt called here. He didn’t know how long he was sitting there, but it was the first time he felt at peace for weeks. 

A crack of a branch had him whipping his head around, surprised to see Ann standing on the path to the grove. 

He thought she was still on her victory tour around the region. “Ann? What are you doing here mate?”

“My tour ended early. I felt like…” she looked up at the arch over the stone. “I felt like I had to be here for some reason.”

Hop sighed in relief. “Good, so you felt it too.”

Ann nodded, walking toward him. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, still looking up at the arch. 

“It’s almost hard to believe that we fought with them. Sometimes I have to see a tabloid to remember that it’s real,” she said softly. 

Hop nodded, tracing his fingers over the shield. 

“I’m actually glad you’re here mate. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.”

Ann looked down at him, giving him her full attention. “Yeah?”

“I’ve been thinking about my future. All I’ve ever wanted was to beat Lee. But that’s obviously not a thing now.” Ann winced and he quickly added on. “What I’m saying is, I don’t know what I want now. What am I even good at?” 

“You’re a good trainer Hop. You and your team are very strong,” Ann said firmly, daring him to correct her. 

“I know, but I have to do something besides going back and getting my butt kicked every year. I just don’t know what.”

Ann hummed in thought, looking back up at the stone arch. She sat beside him, crossing her legs. “There’s lots of things you can do. There’s the pokémon sanctuaries and nurseries. There’s plenty of research labs you could help. The pokémon rangers could always use help too. They’re known to recruit trainers to help sometimes.” 

Hop shrugged. None of those seemed right. 

“You’ll find something Hop, I know it. Besides,” she grinned, giving him a thumbs up, “there’s no one who’s more passionate about pokémon than you.” 

Hop couldn’t help but smile back. With her help, he might find a new path. He couldn’t think of anyone who had his back more than she did. She’s the one who took your dream, an angry voice grumbled in his head. 

He instantly kicked it out. He had come to terms with the fact he lost to her once again many weeks ago. Besides, his mum had good advice for both him and Leon. “Sometimes what you want is not what you need.”

Hop just didn’t know what he needed, and that was driving him crazy. 

“C’mon, my mum is cooking dinner tonight. Want to join us?”

Hop nodded, setting the shield down in front of the stone. “Sure, let’s go.”

Ann smiled, taking out her sword. She looked up at the arch one more time, putting the sword in front of the stone. 

“Ready?” she asked, walking toward him. 

He nodded, holding his hand out. Sure enough, she tripped down the steps. Hop couldn’t help but grin when he caught her. She never could grow out of her clumsiness. 

“Not a word,” she huffed, smiling up at him. 

Hop laughed, walking toward the entrance to the grove. 

Some things never changed.

* * *

There was a blessed six months of peace. 

Ann’s only responsibilities were to help the League with anything they needed, and to participate in battles around the region. There weren’t any new messes to clean up since Chairman Rose was arrested. The thing that kept her the most busy was helping Leon transform Rose Tower into a battle tower. The best part was Ann was able to go back to Postwick to see her mum and Hop whenever she wanted. 

She got off the train at Wedgehurst, signing some autographs for her fans and taking pictures with them. Baby loved the attention. He was happy to let kids climb all over him whenever they wanted. 

Finally, she was able to start walking back to Postwick. 

She looked up at the sky with a sigh. She was worried about Hop. He just seemed so lost whenever she saw him. It’s your fault, a voice hissed. 

She shook it off, ignoring the voice. She and Hop talked about this many times. He wasn’t angry at her and the thing that actually made him angry was her apologizing. She could tell when he was lying by now, even though he was good at it. He hid his true feelings for years. He revealed he always felt he wasn’t good enough when he was compared to Leon all his life. The grove where Zacian and Zamazenta slept seemed to be the perfect place to talk to him. He was starting to open up to her more there. 

She didn’t even stop by his house when she got to Postwick, instead, she headed straight for the Weald. 

The paths that used to scare her as a kid were nothing to her now. Baby just had to huff at a wild pokémon and they scampered away. The rest of her pokémon followed her through the brush. The way to the grove was imprinted in her brain by now, she didn’t even have to think about the path to it. 

Sure enough, he was there, looking at the rusted shield again. His pokémon were all napping around him. Sonia was here with him this time, though. She was writing in her notebook, as usual. 

Ann watched him with sad eyes, wondering what she could do for him. She couldn’t invite him to travel with her again. That would just rub the fact she was Champion and he wasn’t in his face even more. 

“Hey guys!” she called out, walking toward them. 

Hop looked over his shoulder, smiling at her. “Hey mate.”

“Welcome back Ann,” Sonia said, looking up from her notebook. 

“Read your book Sonia. I loved it,” Ann said, stopping next to Hop. 

Sonia looked proud of herself. “Thanks! I’m surprised it’s doing so well actually.”

Ann shrugged. “I dunno, I think the live footage of said ancient pokémon you wrote about helped solidify your theories,” she joked. 

Sonia rolled her eyes. 

They all sat together catching up. Ann told them stories of her tour, joking that she never thought she would be sick of her own name after signing so many autographs. She also couldn’t wait to see how the photoshoot with her and her pokémon turned out. 

Sonia told them about her time as the new Professor, loving the opportunities the new title brought her. 

Right as they decided to leave and go home, two sets of footsteps and Baby huffing had Ann turning to the entrance of the grove.

Ann stared at the newcomers, wondering what the heck their hair was doing. “Are you Professor Sonia?” the one with sword hair asked. 

“Yes, and you are?” Sonia asked, looking confused. 

“You wrote, ‘Galar: A History’, correct?” the shield one asked. 

“Yes.”

Hop stood up, giving them a wary look. Not many people could find their way back here. Who were these guys exactly? 

“We read your book,” the sword one said, rudely pushing past Ann. 

Ann glared at him, stepping close to the old sword and shield with Hop. She didn’t like the look of these guys.

“Full of lies I’m afraid,” the shield one said, laughing at the look of outrage on Sonia’s face. 

“Who are you guys?” Ann demanded, looking at Baby for a moment. The rillboom moved to the middle of the path, ready to flatten some hair if he needed to. Ziggy stood next to him.

“I’m Sordward.” 

“And I’m Sheilbert.”

Ann almost groaned. Who were these nutters?

They both bowed at the same time. “We are the new kings of Galar! We’re descendents of the first kings!”

Ann thought it was creepy how they said that in perfect sync. 

“And we’re celebrities.” 

“Some celebrities, I’ve never heard of them,” Hop grumbled under his breath. He stood straight, staring at them. “What are you two on about? Who exactly are you?”

“The new owners of the Sword and Shield.”

Shadow was already popping out of the ground, reaching to stop them. Unfortunately, he was too late. The goons were already dodging and making off with them. Hop called out to Squirt and Puff. Baby slammed the ground with his drumsticks, catching Sordward with vines. Ann sprinted over, snatching Zacian’s sword from his hands. “Oh no you don’t!” she yelled, pointing the sword at Shielbert. “Stop him!”

Hop, Squirt, and Puff were after him like a shot. 

Ann left Sordward with Baby, chasing after them, calling out to Pixie. She was her quickest on the ground.

Fortunately, Ann and Hop knew the Weald better than anyone. But, Shielbert was already on a corvitaxi, flying away. A cackle from behind told Ann that Sordward must have got away too. 

“Dammit, they nicked the shield,” Hop grumbled, glaring up at the sky. 

“We’ll get it back,” Ann said, glaring too. 

“Guys, are you okay?”

Ann turned to see Sonia running up with Baby and Shadow in tow. “Sorry Ann, that guy is a slippery one.”

Ann patted Baby on the arm. “It’s okay bud, we’ll get them.”

“Let’s go!” Hop said, moving to start running again.

Ann caught the back of his jacket. “Hold on, we have no idea where they could be.”

“I have an idea for that,” Sonia said, holding up her rotom. “The power reading went off the charts when those guys got close. I bet if I scan for more-”

“You’ll find them! Sonia that’s genius,” Hop said, smiling. 

Sonia flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. “I like to impress. Now come on, we got some ‘celebrities’ to hunt.”

Ann smiled. 

She had no doubt they’d get the shield back.

* * *

Hop knew his confidence took a nose dive after the Champion Cup, but he didn’t know just how far it fell. Hearing others say how good he did helping with the random dynamaxed pokémon revived it. 

Ann told him that she couldn’t have helped everyone without him. Not just Piers. Him. 

And when they fought Zamazenta on the roof of Hammerlocke stadium, she trusted him to go after the pokémon while she dealt with Stupid and Stupider.

Hop had just hopped onto Corvi’s back, following Zamazenta in the sky. 

The legendary pokémon was running straight for the Slumbering Weald. 

“Stay close to them Corvi, we’ve got to help them!”

Hop couldn’t help but feel like this was all his fault. If only he was faster and better, he could have stopped the shield from getting stolen in the first place. 

He could hear Ann chastising him for thinking that way now, but he paid it no attention. It was his fault this pokémon was suffering, and he was determined to fix this. 

He followed the pokémon all the way to the secret grove, having Corvi take a nose dive. When he was close enough to the ground, he finally leaped off, rolling as he hit the ground. 

Hop slowly approached the pokémon. It’s ghostly, unearthly howl didn’t sound right. It actually sounded like it was in pain. He tossed out his rotom. “Call Ann!”

He held up his hands toward Zamazenta. “Easy, it’s okay.”

“Hop! Where are you?”

He yelped, dodging the pokémon’s head. “I’m in the grove. Hurry!”

“On my way!”

Hop focused on the pokémon completely. “Easy, you can control all that power, I know you can.”

He danced around the pokémon for what felt like hours, trying to keep it at bay. It kept howling, shaking the very air around it. Hop dodged another whip of its tail, finally managing to get close. 

“There, there, everything is alright.” The pokémon howled. “You don’t have to lose control. You can do this.” 

Zamazenta started to pant, letting it’s head hang down wearily. 

“You’re the true hero who protected Galar, after all. This will be no sweat!”

The light returned to the pokémon’s eyes, clarity started to come back to them. It gave Hop a small bark, nudging against him. 

“See! I knew you could do it, champ!”

“Hop!”

Hop didn’t take his eyes off Zamazenta, but he knew Ann was there with Sonia. Another ghostly howl had him almost turning his head. Good, Zacian was here too. 

“Are you okay?” Ann asked, keeping her distance. 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Rushing in by yourself and trying to calm a legendary hero head on was awful reckless,” Sonia scolded. 

Ann was just smiling proudly at him. “Hop, you’re amazing,” she said, taking a step closer. Zacian was next to her, barking at it’s friend. 

Hop’s heart seemed too big for his chest at her words. He never truly felt amazing until now. She thought he was amazing. “Thanks mate, but it was all Zamazenta, they pulled themselves out of it.”

The legendary pokémon barked, nudging Hop’s arm. Hop stared at the pokémon in shock. It’s piercing yellow eyes seemed to look straight through him. 

“They want you to be their trainer don’t they?”

Hop looked at Ann and Zacian, noticing only 6 pokeballs on her belt still. “But, you didn’t use-”

“I’m not ever going to use a pokeball on them. If they want to help me, they’ll do it on their own free will. They’re one of the heroes and they’re going to be treated like one,” She looked up at the legendary pokémon. “We’re partners. Just like the rest of my pokémon. I’m not their master and I’m not going to be Zacian’s either.”

Hop smiled. That was just like Ann. He couldn’t help but agree with her. “I agree, mate,” he said, looking back at Zamazenta. The pokémon let out a soft bark, and Hop wondered if it was smiling or if he was seeing things. “If you want to help, I’ll be glad to take it.”

Sonia shook her head in disbelief, smiling. “You two really are something.”

Hop rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. “I still don’t see anything like that in myself yet-”

“Rubbish!” Ann interrupted, walking toward him. 

Oh no, he was in trouble. 

“You didn’t let me finish!” 

“Hop you are the most passionate, caring person I know. Even when we were kids you were leaping into danger if you thought it would help a pokémon,” Ann huffed, pointing a finger at his chest. “I couldn’t think of a better best friend someone could have.” 

Hop smiled, reaching up and grabbing her hand. “I was going to say, thanks to you all, I am starting to see that in myself.”

Ann pouted, looking up at him with disbelieving eyes. 

“I mean it!”

She looked at Zamazenta, who nodded at her. 

Ann looked back up at him with those impossibly brown eyes of hers and Hop couldn’t remember a time he wanted to kiss her more. There were plenty of times he wanted to, but now he finally felt brave enough to actually do it. 

But, he didn’t want to spoil the moment. “Besides, I think I finally know what I need. The dream I have been looking for!”

Ann arched a brow expectantly. 

“I want to become someone who can help out pokémon wherever they are. I want to know everything about them. I think I want to be a pokémon professor.” He grabbed her other hand, growing more excited finally speaking his thoughts aloud. “I started thinking I might while going around to all the stadiums and helping all the pokémon there. I know I don’t know enough about pokémon yet, and I have no experience in this sort of thing, but I’m ready to give it my all.”

Ann’s eyes shone as unshed tears started to fill them. 

Oh bollocks, he made her cry again. 

“Hop, I’m so happy for you,” she managed to say, beaming up at him. 

Hop smiled back down at her. Now he really wanted to kiss her. 

“You guys are so cute, I’m gonna cry,” Sonia said, stepping to his side. She rested a hand on his shoulder. “Say Hop, what do you think about becoming my assistant? I’ve got all the books and materials on pokémon you could ever need. Since you want to be a professor someday, I’ll oversee your studies.”

“Of course!” Hop said, heart leaping around in his chest. It almost seemed too good to be true. 

“Mind you it’ll be a lot of work.”

“Don’t care,” Hop instantly replied, smiling. 

He suddenly realized he was still holding Ann’s hands, but he suddenly didn’t care about that either. 

She was still beaming up at him, looking the happiest he’s seen her in a while. 

Arceus, he wished Sonia wasn’t there so he could just kiss her already. 

They all made their way back through the Slumbering Weald, and Hop was surprised Ann didn’t say anything about him holding her hand the whole time. 

Then again, he still didn’t care.


End file.
